The Gunslinger and the Salaryman: A Love Story for the Ages
by That Geek With The Clip-Ons
Summary: Rock would do anything for Revy and vice versa. From hostile coworkers, to partners, to friends. And possibly more… Rated M for Language, Violence, Sexual situations. I don't own Black Lagoon, I'm just a fan.
1. It All Started with a Kidnapping

Rokuro Okajima was your typical, everyday 25-year old Japanese salaryman. Average height, dark hair, he frequently wore dress pants, with a short sleeved, white dress shirt and a green necktie. He was from a fairly respectable family, but he had failed to pass his entrance exams on the first try, so they lowered their expectations of him. Because of this, they hardly paid him any real attention. Still, day in and day out, he put his nose to the grindstone, working the corporate rat race at Asahi Industries. He did as he told, he bowed when he needed to, spoke when he had to, kissed as much ass as was required to eventually live the comfortable life that years of slaving away would grant him. Then one day, to most anyway, it all went to shit. But, to Rokuro Okajima, it was the beginning of his rebirth. Not that he was happy with the outcome starting out...

On what seemed to be just another day for him, Rokuro was going along with his department chief, Mr. Kageyama, to the Southeast Asian Sea for what seemed to be a routine job; it was not. Their ship was ambushed by a PT Boat. He was being held at gunpoint by two people. One was a tall, muscular man, African American, bald head, sporting a goatee, wearing military fatigues and round sunglasses so dark you couldn't see his eyes. His name was Dutch (last name unknown), captain of the PT Boat, christened The Black Lagoon. The second, a young Chinese American woman clad in daisy dukes, combat boots, and a small, black tank top exposing her midriff. She had long, burgundy hair, amber brown eyes, a large tribal tattoo on her right forearm and was wielding a custom handgun. Her name was Rebecca Lee, known by most Revy, feared by all as Two Hands. The other member of the crew was Benny, but he was their tech guy, so he didn't leave the boat. He was tall, broad shouldered, in shape, had long blonde hair (usually in a ponytail), and wore thin lensed glasses and Hawaiian shirts.

"All right, Mr. Japanese, I'll ask you one more time," she began, her gun pointing directly at him. "The package you got from the Asahi Industry headquarters in Tokyo - the one you're in charge of until you hand it over to the chief in Borneo - this is it, right?"

Rokuro didn't know what to make of this situation. On the one hand, he had guns pointed at him with no idea what was really going on. On the other, this woman was the most enchanting creature he'd ever seen. Not that he was gonna tell her that with fear of getting shot. The command in her voice, the fire in her eye, and her AMAZING body! He may have been being held at gunpoint, but he was still a healthy young man with eyes! Everyone on board was more than willing to cooperate.

"We're going to live..." Rokuro sighed with relief. He could now go back to Japan, and even have a crazy anecdote to tell at work.

"Why are you looking so relaxed?" Revy asked, in her usual aggressive tone. "You're gonna tag along with us. Dumbass."

"You're joking. You're joking, right?" he asked in disbelief.

The Lagoon Company specialized primarily in shipping. While they had legal jobs, more often they dealt with more illegal activities. Revy figured she and her coworkers could get ransom out of the timid little Japanese man. What she hadn't planned on (besides having no way of contacting the company), was that Asahi Industries was willing to let their lowly employee die (at least, that's what the reports would state). With no other options, Rokuro Okajima (given the new name, Rock, by Dutch) joined the Lagoon Company, acting as their translator (as he could speak various languages), plus he was a bit more diplomatic than the volatile Revy.

They resided in the port city of Roanapur, located in Southeast Thailand. It was a modern-day version of the Old West, no real laws to speak of, other than your basic criminal codes. While there was local law enforcement, they weren't what you'd call big on enforcing the laws (if the price was right anyway). The two main powers of the city were factions of the Russian Mafia and the Chinese Triads, plus smaller factions who if they dared cross either would regret it.

Things didn't start out smoothly for Rock (given the circumstances), and while they would get better (to some degree), his life was from this point on was a whirlwind of pirates, assassins, gangsters, and whole barrage of other messed up shit. For Rock though, his biggest obstacle was Revy; their views on the world didn't exactly match. They were from very different worlds, and had very different life experiences (not that Rock knew much of the details of Revy's past). But, they did find some mutual bonding, mainly binge drinking Bacardi at first. Rock came to see Revy as the person who opened his eyes to the world, taking him out of the drudgery of mundane paper pushing and ass kissing. From this grew a somewhat mutual respect, that one could even call friendship. Revy may have been annoyed by Rock and his goody goody bullshit (as she saw it), but in the time they'd been partners she was now gonna make sure nobody hurt him (besides herself). Plus, he had proven at times that he could go to a darker place then anyone in this crime ridden city thought possible. After a good few adventures together, Rock was certain that he didn't want anyone hurting Revy either...

AN: So, there's my first chapter, of my first fan fiction on this site! This isn't my first fan fiction by any means, but up to this point I'd only written My Little Pony fiction lol. But, I recently got back into watching Black Lagoon, and after reading some fics on here, I decided I wanted to make one of my own. And yes, this is going to a be Revy x Rock shipping! They're one of my favorite couples that I wish something would officially happen with already! I don't know how many chapters I'm planning to write, but I know I'm gonna get it finished.


	2. Roanapur Fight Club

**Chapter 2: Roanpur Fight Club**

Roanapur wasn't a city with any kinds of self defense classes, but that didn't really matter. As long as you had enough money, anyone was willing to teach you some moves, or beat the shit out of you, same difference really. Rock had some time off, so he decided to go looking for an instructor/sparring partner. Most knowing who he was, weren't willing to engage him in any kind of confrontation. Last thing they needed was a new asshole courtesy of Two Hands. Still, he was never one to give up.

"Why the hell dontcha ya get one of yer co-workers to teach ya how to fight?" a bulky Caucasian man asked. He was around Benny's height, looked to be in his mid to late 30s, with a buzzed haircut, with slight facial hair coming in. He wore blue jeans and a white tank top, most likely due to the crazy heat. "Your captain is ex-military I hear, and god knows Two Hands knows a thing or two about brawling."

"Yes, that's very true," Rock agreed. "However, you may be familiar with Revy's…more than colorful personality…"

The man just stood there for a moment, crossed his arms, and arched an eyebrow, and gave a sly grin, seeming to get at what he was saying.

"I figured it would be a lot easier to learn from some outside sources," Rock went on. "I've heard things about your skills around town, plus I've seen you get into a few skirmishes and hold your own quite well. I haven't had much luck finding an instructor."

"I ain't exactly a black belt or anything, kid," the man chuckled.

"I don't think that's important," retorted Rock. "Places like this, knowing how to throw a punch and dodge quickly are a bit more important. At least, starting out. And I am willing to pay you, of course."

"How ya gonna explain the bruises and shit?" he asked.

"Place like this," Rock began with a coy smile. "Pretty sure muggings are nothing new."

"Fair point," he said. "Guess fifty a lesson should do me fine."

"Very good," exclaimed Rock, reaching out his hand to his new instructor. "My name's Rock."

"Name's Filo," he shook back, smacking his hand hard into rocks and gripping it tight. "Be prepared, kid, I won't go easy on ya."

"I don't expect you to," Rock said with a reluctant smile. _"This is gonna be interesting…"_

"So, when should we start?" asked Filo.

"Well, this all depends on what day's I'm free," replied Rock. "Do you have anything going on today?"

"Guess not," Filo replied. "I know a place we can duke it out."

* * *

Rock followed Filo to what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. While it certainly wasn't being used for any kind of business or storage, it was occupied by dozens of shirtless men beating the shit out of each other.

"What is this, Fight Club?" Rock asked.

"HA!" Filo laughed. "Somethin' like that! Cept we encourage folks to talk about it as much as possible!"

"Cost anything to join?" asked Rock.

"Course not," replied Filo. "But ya ain't payin' them to teach ya how to fight."

"YO, FILO!" a Hispanic man shouted enthusiastically, despite blood smeared on his face. He was lankier than Filo, but around the same height, and longer hair. "Haven't seen ya in a few days! Back in tip top shape?"

"Ya know it!" exclaimed Filo, slapping hands together. "Got ourselves a new member. This here's Rock. Rock, this here's Jimmy.

"Nice to meet you," said Rock.

"Likewise," Jimmy replied, giving rock a hard slapping handshake. Then he looked at him for a moment. "Hey, Filo, ain't this the Jap that hangs out with Two Hands!?"

"Relax, Jimmy," assured Filo. "Kid's payin' me to teach him some moves. Sides, once he loses the shirt and tie, I doubt anyone here will recognize him."

"Lose my shirt and tie?" Rock asked in confusion.

"No shirt, no shoes, no ass whoopin'!" exclaimed Filo. "Plus, wearin' a tie is just askin' yerself to get strangled."

"Fair point," Rock sighed, and began removing his tie, shirt, undershirt, and shoes. While he had put on a bit of muscle from heavy lifting, he was still what you'd call scrawny. Jimmy burst out laughing just looking at him.

"Jesus Christ, Filo!" exclaimed Jimmy. "This fuckin' scrawny runt won't last a round in there!"

"Hey, like you said, he hangs out with Two Hands," said Filo. "I'm sure he's already learned a few things!"

"No fuckin' way, man!" Jimmy continued to chuckle.

"Wanna make a bet on that?" asked Filo.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Jimmy, with curious look.

"Simple bet on how long he lasts," explained Filo. "I bet fifty he makes it three rounds before passing out or tappin' out."

"Gotta a lot of faith in this 'student' of yours," chuckled Jimmy. "I'm still goin' with he falls in the first round."

"Deal!" Filo and Jimmy said in unison, shaking on it. Rock had no idea what he was going to do. Filo then put his arm around Rock's shoulder to take him aside for a moment.

"It's real simple, Rocky," Filo began. "Two guys per fght, no shirt, no shoes, anything goes, cept for killin'! Get enough of that shit outside. Each round last till one of ya taps out, or ya go unconscious. Ye get about half an hour in between fights to gain a bit of composure."

"You really expect me to last three rounds against you on my first fight?" asked Rock.

"Ya ain't gonna be figntin' me, Rocky!" chuckled Filo. "Ya definitely ain't ready fer that!"

"Then, how exactly am I supposed to be learning anything from you?" asked Rock, seriously confused at this point.

"Think of me like the old guy from them boxin' movies," explained Filo. I'll shout out moves to go with while yer fightin' out there."

"I'm not gonna be fighting some giant am I!?" Rock panicked.

"Giant or not, they're gonna be better fighters from the get go," retorted Filo. "Ya ever been in a real fight?"

"Well…not exactly," said Rock. This was definitely true. He'd been hit plenty of times (these days in particular by Revy), but he'd never really done much real back and forth fighting.

"Relax," exclaimed Filo, giving Rock an enthusiastic slap on the back. "Just keep yer ears open to my instructions and you'll do fine."

While Rock appreciated the enthusiasm from his 'teacher,' he wasn't exactly excited by how he was going about it. But, he had to do what he had to do.

"Ok, let's do this," said Rock.

"That's the spirit, Rocky!" exclaimed Filo. "Oh, and, hope ya don't mind the nickname."

"Nah, it's fine," said Rock. It wasn't much different from Revy calling him Rocky Baby, something he wasn't going to admit he liked.

Rock and Filo walked over to some nearby brawls going on. It was surprisingly organized for a warehouse full of what were most certainly criminals. While there was more than one fight going on, they kept to only two per fight, with everyone making sure there was adequate space for the brawlers to duke it out. It was a hodgepodge of sparring partners: scrawny guys fighting big guys (with a mix of either winning), tall fighting short, some even missing eyes and limbs. It was unreal to him. Filo took him to a circle, where a big guy was definitely winning his matches. He was someone of Asian descent, taller than rock, broad shouldered, muscular, flat topped. His latest opponent being taken out by knockout.

"He should do," grinned Filo.

"Him!?" exclaimed Rock. "He's twice my size!"

"He's clearly been fightin' a while today," replied Filo. "Won't be in top form, perfect for a beginner like you!"

"I'm beginning to think this wasn't worth it," Rock thought, making Filo burst out laughing.

"Yer funny, Rocky!" exclaimed Filo. "Come on, let's get ya some bloody bruices! If yer real lucky, maybe even some fractures!"

"Fractures!?" Rock exclaimed.

"They heal back stronger that way!" Filo winked.

They approached the circle.

"Who else wants some!?" the winner shouted.

"I got someone fer ya, Rodel!" exclaimed Filo.

"Ya want another ass whooping, Filo!?" Rodel exclaimed.

"Not me today," exclaimed Filo. "My new pupil!" he yanked Rock to his side and grinned wide. There was a bit of silence in the room for a few seconds, then there were loud bursts of laughter. Rock had a look of annoyance on his face. Plus side, Filo was right, without his shirt and tie nobody seemed to recognize him. No special treatment, which is what he wanted…he supposed.

"That scrawny little shit!?" exclaimed Rodel, holding his sides. "You outta your fuckin' mind, Filo!? I think you've had too many punches to your head!"

"He may not look it, but this scrawny little shit will fight like a cornered dog!" exclaimed Filo. Rock felt he was overselling him by miles!

"No fuckin' way, Filo!" Rodel exclaimed. "I know the rules, and I ain't sending some scrawny newbie to the morgue! Today anyway!"

"What's the matter, afraid you can't take me?" Rock suddenly chimed in, giving his best tough guy look. While it was certainly suicidal on his part to egg this guy on, but he wanted to get started before nightfall. Everyone else in the area let out some ooh's at Rock's taunt, he figured this guy wouldn't appreciate his manhood being tested.

"Alright, fine!" Exclaimed Rodel, Rock's taunting worked. "Let's get this shit over with!"

Rock and Rodel made their way into the fight circle, it was still fresh with blood splatter.

"So, how do we begin?" asked Rock.

"Like this!" exclaimed Rodel, punching him square in the face. Rock went flying back, some guys caught him and pushed him back towards his opponent. Rodel, followed with a bunch straight to the gut, enough for Rock to cough out a little blood.

"Listen, scrawny, you got balls, I'll give you that," said Rodel. "But, you ain't got a chance in hell against me. Gonna give ya a chance to tap out now."

"Don't let him fuck with ya, kid!" shouted Filo.

Rock isn't sure how long he remained silent, he was breathing heavily at this point. He was pretty sure he had a cracked rib (which, if Filo was correct, would make them heal and become stronger). He finally stood back up, spat out some blood, cracked his shoulders, and clenched his fists real tight.

"That all ya fuckin' got!?" Rock shouted, grinning like an idiot. "Cuz I was just testing ya! Gotta say, I ain't impressed!"

Everyone else surrounding the circle cheered Rock on with glee. Rodel's blood was boiling now, he flung forward with another punch.

"DUCK!" shouted Filo. "Then hit him as hard as ya can in the ribs!"

Rock took his teachers advice, while it wasn't a hard punch, he clearly made a bit of impact.

"NOW STOMP HIS FOOT!"

Rock made another contact, the toes being more tender this one had more of a reaction. Rodel cried out, grabbed Rock by the head and butted heads with him. Of course, most don't win in a headbutt, so it wasn't pleasant for either.

"KICK THE SHIN!"

The fight went on for a few more minutes, neither showing signs of giving up. Finally, Rock managed to leap onto Rodel's back and put a choke hold on him. Rodel decided to tap out instead getting knocked out.

"OK, FUCKIN' OK!" Rodel shouted. "YOU WIN THIS ROUND, SCRAWNY!"

Rock released his grip on his opponent, rolled off him, and fell flat on his back, panting heavily. The crowed roared with excitement. Filo knelt down to Rock to congratulate him.

"Awesome job, Rocky!" exclaimed Filo. You were fuckin' incredible!"

"Ya…really…think so?" asked Rock, between sighs.

"Absolutely!" exclaimed Filo. "For a first fight, it ain't half bad. And now, Jimmy owes me some money!"

"Fuck I do!" exclaimed Jimmy. "You said three rounds! It's only been his first!"

"Think you can go another round with Rodel?" asked Filo.

"Only if he's up for it," grinned Rock.

"Whaddya say, Rodel!?" exclaimed Filo.

"Fuckin' A right!?" exclaimed Rodel. "But first…I need a fuckin' break!"

"Sure thing!" chuckled Filo. "We'll get back to the fight in half an hour."

Filo took Rock to a nearby bench to sit for a bit. He then splashed a whole bucket of water on him, causing him to shiver.

"What the fuck!?" exclaimed Rock.

"Don't wantcha passin' out before your next round, Scrawny," chuckled Filo. "I think that nickname fits ya a bit better."

"Gee, thanks," said Rock, clearly annoyed.

"Gotta say, Scrawny, I'm mighty impressed," exclaimed Jimmy, walking over. "I knew Filo had an eye for talent, but I never woulda guessed a little shit like you would put up such a fight on his first round!"

"Thanks a lot, Jimmy," said Rock, grinning with a little embarrassment. "Filo was definitely a big help out there."

"And I'll keep on helping ya, Scrawny," Filo said with a big smile.

"No fuckin' way he's gonna last this next round," said Jimmy. "He's a rookie, and Rodel was already tired out from his previous bouts."

"Then I guess we'll have to raise the stakes," grinned Filo.

"Oh, fucking great," sighed Rock.

Before the second round, people began making bets on if Rock would make it past a second round with Rodel. More had faith in him then he expected. _"This is fucking insane! Revy and the others wouldn't believe this!"_ Finally, the second round was about to begin.

"Now that I know what your made of, Scrawny, I won't be goin' easy on your tiny ass," chuckled Rodel.

"Maybe you shouldn't be focusing on my ass, Rodel," Rock retorted, causing Rodel to laugh.

The two began to fight again.

* * *

AN: Ok, this seems like a good place to end this chapter. I hope you like some of the characters I introduced. And yes, this is still a romance story at its core, just gotta be patient. Also, in case it wasn't obvious, Italics typically mean something is thinking internally.


	3. Celebratory Drinks

**Chapter 3: Celebratory Drinks**

After a long day of brawling, Rock and Filo managed to rack up around $1500 in bets; Rock went 5 rounds with Rodel before they both had decided they'd had enough.

"Ya may be little, but ya gotta a lot fuckin' spunk, Scrawny!" exclaimed Rodel. "I ain't had that much fun in forever!"

"Thanks a lot, Rodel," said Rock, grinning with pride.

"Who wants to go for some drinks!?" exclaimed Jimmy. "We got plenty of cash!"

"You guys know the Yellow Flag?" asked Rock, the three other guys just smiled big at him.

* * *

Cut to our brawling buddies at the Yellow Flag, Roanapur's favorite drinking hole for any lowlife.

"Round of Bacardi for me and my pals, Bao!" exclaimed, Rock, slamming down a stack of bills. The barkeep seemed surprised by Rock's company.

"Who the fuck are these guys?" asked Bao. "Where's Revy and the others?"

"These are new acquaintances I made today," replied Rock. "We had just got done having a friendly game of fisticuffs and would love to have some rounds."

"Wait a minute," Rodel chimed in. "Revy!? Scrawny here is the partner of fuckin' Two Hands!?"

"Guess I forgot to mention that piece of information," chuckled Filo.

"Ah, fuck it!" exclaimed Rodel. "Let's drink!"

About an hour alter, the four brawling buddies had downed a few rounds.

"There you fuckin' are!" Revy shouted at the entrance of the bar. "Where the hell have you been all fuckin' day!?"

Rock turned around to see Revy walking towards him, Dutch and Benny behind her, he was smiling big at her despite a black eye and dried blood on his face. Revy, much to his surprise, showed some clear concern for his appearance.

"Rocky Baby, what the fuck happened to your face!?" Revy exclaimed.

"You look like you went 10 rounds with Mike fuckin' Tyson!" exclaimed Benny.

"Actually, he went 5 rounds with yours truly, here," Rodel smiled proudly, then gave Revy a once over. "Damn! I heard Two Hands was attractive, but I had no idea she had that kinda bod!"

"THE FUCK YOU JUST SAY TO ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!?" Revy screamed, pulling out her cutlasses.

"WHOA! Easy there, Rev!" Rock came between them.

"Why the fuck are you having a drink with the cocksucker that kicked yer ass!?" she shouted.

"Hey, I chose to get into a fight with him," chuckled Rock. "You could say, he's my new friend. His names Rodel. Oh, and this here's Filo, who showed me the fight location, and Jimmy."

"Pleasure to meet ya, Miss Revy," Filo smiled, she didn't reach out to shake.

"And you should probably know, ol' Scrawny here is the one who won the fight!" grinned Jimmy.

"I wouldn't say he won!" shouted Rodel.

"You tapped out every fuckin' round!" retorted Jimmy.

"Fuck you, beaner!" replied Rodel.

"Fuckin' flip!" shouted Jimmy. "I'm Puerto Rican!"

"Would you prefer jibaro then!?" Rodel grinned widely. The two then just started laughing and continued to drink.

"Yer tryin' to tell me that Rock went toe to toe with this giant flip motherfucker, and whooped his ass?" Revy asked, dumbstruck.

"Got the winnings here to prove it!" exclaimed Filo. "Ask around Roanapur if a guy named Scrawny won a few bouts against Rodel here, you'll find he fits the description perfectly."

"Scrawny?" asked Revy, not familiar with Rock's new nickname.

"Something everyone started calling me at the match," explained Rock, blushing brightly.

"You actually went to the to one of those brawl groups?" asked Dutch, clearly amused at this bizarre turn of events.

"Thought I could learn some stuff," chuckled Rock, who's coworkers gave him confused looks. "What?"

"You thinking about getting into more fights?" asked Dutch.

"We deal with a lot of bad shit in our line of work," explained Rock. "Doesn't hurt to learn a few moves."

"I spose that's true," replied Dutch, lighting a smoke.

"Why the hell didn't you have me teach ya some moves!?" asked an angry Revy. "I don't just shoot!"

"I know," said Rock, nervously. "Just didn't think you'd be interested in teaching me anything is all."

His excuse didn't seem to be helping.

"How bout I treat the lovely lady and the rest of your coworkers to a round?" asked Filo. "Got plenty to share."

With that, Revy calmed down. Another hour involved even more binge drinking.

"Looks like Scrawny can also hold his booze!" exclaimed Jimmy, laughing his drunken ass off.

"Well, folks," said Filo, getting up from the bar. "I better be getting' along. Gotta work in the mornin' and the last thing I need is a worse hangover."

As Filo made his way to the front door, Rock ran after him to have a brief conversation.

"Hey, Filo, wait up!" exclaimed Rock. "Just wanted to say, thanks for today. It was oddly fun."

"No problem, Rock," said Filo. "Stuff like this can get some needed aggression out. Plus, with the new moves you'll be learning, you'll be able to impress yer lady friend."

"Huh? Revy?" Rock fumbled, blushing brightly. "What do you mean by that?"

"Wasn't born yesterday, kid," chuckled Filo. "Word gets around pretty quick in this town. Big one bein' that you and Two Hands got somethin' of a thing for each other."

"I doubt she would," Rock said in a low tone.

"But, you do?" asked Filo, grinning widely. "Don't worry, I won't say nothin' about it."

"So, what's your job around here?" asked Rock.

"Mechanic," replied Filo. "Odd jobs around the various garages. Anytime you got the time, just look around there or the warehouse and we'll keep this up. Maybe we can make more money on bets even."

"Sounds like a plan," chuckled Rock.

"Be sure to exercise too," said Filo. "Yer gonna be stiff by mornin. See ya later."

"Later," Rock waved goodbye, and went back into the bar.

"Whatcha go out there for?" asked a slushed Revy.

"Just planning another lesson when I'm able," Rock explained.

* * *

Another hour passed, and they finally decided to call it a night.

"Hope to see ya again soon, Scrawny," exclaimed Jimmy.

"Don't think we won't have another brawl, Scrawny," exclaimed Rodel.

"Looking forward to it," exclaimed Rock, face red from a combo of heavy drinking and his earlier fights.

Rock and Revy stumbled back to their apartment building, holding each other up for support.

"Another fun night of drinking, eh Scrawny," exclaimed Revy, calling him by the nickname his brawl buddies gave him.

"Yeah, fun day," chuckled Rock.

"Ya know, Rocky Baby," Revy began. "Ya look pretty damn sexy with some cuts and bruises to the face."

Rock simply blushed and chuckled at his partner's remark. They made it to Revy's room, where Rock managed to plop her onto her bed, removing her boots and shorts.

"Holy shit, I'm plastered, laughed Revy. Nothin' new I spose!"

"No, guess not," laughed Rock.

"Cept now you got yourself some sexy fight marks," she coyly said.

Both of them then just looked at each other for a moment, heavy breathing from both of them. The tension in that room could be cut with a knife. Finally, Rock, pulled a blanket over Revy.

"Whelp, I better be getting some sleep," fumbled Rock. "I'm sure we'll have a job in the morning. Night, Revy!"

Rock stumbled up and slammed Revy's door.

"Night, Scrawny Rocky Baby," she chuckled to nobody.

Rock got to his room, slipped out of his close and decided to take a long shower. One reason was to feel better after all fighting he did, the other was…you can probably guess. _"Well, that was a crazy thing that just happened."_

* * *

AN: WOOT WOOT! Another chapter! Don't expect them all to come out this quickly, I just had the initial ideas written down. I had to look up racial slurs for Rodel and Jimmy. In case you didn't know, Rodel is Filippino, and casual slurs are quite common in Black Lagoon. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon!


	4. Nighttime Thoughts

**Chapter 4: Nighttime Thoughts**

Rock stumbled back into his room, his was on the first floor while Revy's was on the second. Recently, Dutch figured it would be a lot easier to get her up in the morning if the two lived in the same building, it also helped that the building was in walking distance from the Lagoon Company headquarters. He got himself into a pair of sleep pants and a tank top, but before going to bed he decided to do some exercising, per Filo's advice. He did some standard stretches and had to admit he was already feeling less sore. He followed that up with some sit ups, doing better than he expected considering he rarely did any actual exercise. Then again, his job of the past few years was rather physically demanding. As he got himself ready for bed, thoughts began to go through his head, mostly involving Revy.

" _Was she flirting with me earlier, or just messing with me? I mean, she sure seemed sincere about it. But…oh come on, Rock! Don't be a dumbass! Like Revy "Two Hands" Lee would be interested in you! Nothing new for her to be messing with me, that's for sure. But…her eyes…they seemed different when she said all that stuff to me. I've seen her drunk enough times to notices the differences in messing with and being sincere."_

" _But, I still doubt it. Not that I'd complain if she was interested in me. After all, I started doing all this because of her. She's saved me on so many occasions, I should be able to return the favor. Plus, I wouldn't want anything like what happened in Japan to ever happen to her again. In hindsight, I wish I had taken Miss Balalaika's offer to take that gun from her. Then, maybe, Revy wouldn't have gotten that leg wound. Then again, she probably would've been super pissed that I interrupted her fight with Ginji!"_

" _Revy's easily the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I mean, in terms of looks, there's probably better looking. But…she's so intoxicating! Her well-toned body, those long legs, those curves! My god! I've seen her in nothing but a towel and panties! I'm sure it was just because she doesn't give a shit if anyone stares, they try any shit and she'll make them swiss cheese! Any woman would love to have those curves! Her eyes, they so much without saying a damn thing. Hell, even her voice gets me going, even if it's often laced with profanity, hehehe. I can only imagine what it would be like to hold her in my arms…kiss her…other things that she'd no doubt shoot me for just for thinking them!"_

As Rock's thoughts got a bit steamier, he began to slowly reach down to his sleep pants.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Revy's room. The spitfire gunslinger was stirring in her sleep; not exactly uncommon after hours of binge drinking. But, tonight was different. Her thoughts were focused on a particular former salaryman.

" _What's going on with you, Rocky Baby? What made you decide to start all this fighting and beating the shit out of other guys? For fun? Some fucked up pleasure? I know you said it was to be more helpful in a cluster fuck situation, but…why now, all of a sudden? I mean, sure you like being around all of us, but you've avoided confrontation as much as possible since we abducted you years back."_

" _Am I the reason you're doing all this? Because of the shit that went down in Japan? And that shit with the psycho maid? I mean, shit, I've had plenty of fucked up injuries, why should things change now? Could he care about me? As something more than a friend? HA! Give me a fuckin' break! No way in hell Rock, or any guy, would be wanting me as anything in the romantic sense! No guy ever wanted me as anything other than muscle, a hot piece of ass, or both! And there's no way Rock would want a woman like me. I'm…damaged…broken…a worthless little whore…SHUT THE FUCK UP! That's not you! That's your fuckin' old man talkin' again! Piece of shit!"_

" _Rock doesn't see me that way! He may not care about me like I want him to, but, he doesn't see me the way everyone else in this shithole town sees me. He seems to think…I can have some form of happiness. If only the clueless dumbass could get the fuckin' hint! God knows I haven't been subtle! Been topless around him plenty of times, you'd think he'd have made some kind of move. Probably just scared I'd shoot his sack off! HAHAHA! Or maybe…he's just not that kind of guy…AH BULLSHIT!"_

" _Still…he's not a terrible looking guy…Eda points it out constantly, and I know she's not just saying all that shit to piss me off. Fuckin' skank bitch! Those guys calling him Scrawny seemed off though. I'd hardly call him scrawny! Sure, he's not as built or Dutch or Benny, but he certainly has developed a nice build doing jobs with us. Shit, if he keeps up this fight club stuff, he might even get cut like a fuckin' diamond! Bet he's a great kisser too! I doubt he's a virgin. Never seen his goods, at least, not outside his pants. Fuckin' idiot probably doesn't even notice me checkin' him out!"_

Revy's thoughts also began to get steamier, leading her to reach down her panties. Unbeknownst to her, Rock was doing the very same downstairs. And unbeknownst to both, they quietly called out each other's names as they reached a climax simultaneously.

" _Revy!"_

" _Rock!"_

* * *

AN: Alright! Another completed chapter! I hope I did a decent job conveying the inner thoughts of our main couple. I do plan on making things more graphic in future chapters, but for now I went with masturbation. I'm also hoping to get some more action in here soon too!


	5. Bonding

**Chapter 5: Bonding**

Rock continued his "training" with Filo any chance he got. Once he was a bit more adept at fighting, he and Filo would duke it out as well. Others in the warehouse would also give him pointers (for a fee of course), and there continued to be multiple bets on whether Scrawny (as he was still being called, although his physique was gradually improving) could hold his own for multiple rounds. Whether he won or not (but he was starting to win more and more), he would have celebratory drinks with Filo, Jimmy, and Rodel, the three becoming the closest he had to friends outside the Lagoon Company. The group would gradually talk about what led them to living in Roanapur.

"So how does a fuckin' paper pusher end up playing smuggler on the asshole of the world?" asked Jimmy, downing his third drink.

"That's a hell of a story," chuckled Rock. "Revy kidnapped me, hoping to get a ransom from the company I worked for. Only problem, my supervisor decided to declare me dead to cover up their shady dealings."

After slight pause, Rock's brawl buddies burst out laughing; it was more or less the reaction he expected.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Jimmy. "And I thought gangsters were hash!"

"Yeah, go figure," chuckled Rock. "How'd you guys end up here?"

"I used to work at chop shops back in Chicago," replied Filo, in between chugging. "One day, I ran into some bad luck with the local pigs. Didn't have many options, no family really, and it woulda been my third strike, so I fled on whatever boat would get me the hell outta there."

"Drugs," said Jimmy. "Pretty simple, really. Although, I wasn't exactly in trouble with the law at the time, I heard Roanapur was a more lucrative place to deal. Plus, the pigs here are way more lenient, so long as ya got the dough to pay 'em off."

"Gun running," said Rodel, not bothering to elaborate.

"So, looks like you win for most colorful reason for bein' here, Scrawny," chuckled Filo, patting rock hard on the back. "At least amongst this group of sorry sacks of shit!"

"What's it like working with Tow Hands?" asked Jimmy.

"Gonna guess scary as shit," replied Rodel, thinking back to how she reacted to him hitting on her the other night.

"Definitely wasn't perfect starting out," Rock answered with some embarrassment. "But, things slowly got better. We're partners now, we got each other's backs."

Before asking, Jimmy looked around the bar, checking to see if Revy was near. Just to be safer, he leaned in to whisper his question to Rock. "I hear rumors that you two are partners in more ways then one. Any truth to that, Scrawny?"

The question caused Rock to spit his Bacardi up some. "What!? No!"

"Really?" asked Jimmy, with genuine surprise. "Workin' with a Chica that fine, I'd have trouble getting' anything done."

"Don't forget that Chica is one of the most dangerous people in Roanapur," retorted Rodel.

"Fair point," chuckled Jimmy. "But, you ever want to get with her, Scrawny?"

"Of course not!" exclaimed Rock, blushing while answering. "We're just friends. She's not interested in me like that!"

"Not interested in you, eh?" grinned Jimmy, emphasizing the "you" part. "The way you put it, sounds like you would like to be more than friends."

"You want a broken jaw!?" exclaimed Rock, beet red now.

The others just burst out laughing at his response.

"No worries, Scrawny," chuckled Jimmy. "Just fuckin' around with ya. But, I won't lie, I'd be happy for ya if somethin' did happen between you two."

"Really?" asked Rock.

"Sure!" exclaimed Jimmy. "You're a good guy! One of the few decent fuckers in this shithole town!"

"Can't argue with Jimmy on that one," chuckled Filo.

* * *

Sometime later, Revy was surprised to wake up on her own in her apartment. It was rare that Rock wasn't the one waking her up to drag her to the office for a job. She decided to go check out his apartment, seeing if maybe, for once, he overslept. But, he was nowhere to be found in his place.

"Where the hell is that dumbass?" she asked to nobody. "Must be at the office already. Why the fuck didn't he wake me up? Guess he too distracted hangin' with those assholes from the warehouse."

As Revy made her way to the Lagoon Company office, her outward appearance was clearly one of annoyance. Not that this was anything new, few people outside work ever saw Two Hands looking any other way besides pissed off. _"Stupid shit, not waking me up! What happened to having my fuckin' back!? Hangin' out with those cocksuckers has made him negligent! Wait, why should I care so much that he had buddies? Fuck! I used to think something was wrong with him for not tryin' to find other people to hang out with in this shithole!"_ Once Revy made it to the front door of the Lagoon Company, she kicked the door open, then stomped her way over to the couch. Dutch and Benny were already there, Dutch drinking coffee and watching tv, while Benny was reading some computer manual; but, Rock didn't appear to be anywhere in site.

"Mornin' Revy," said Dutch in his usual, laid back way.

"Where the fuck is Rock?" asked Revy. "He didn't wake me up!"

"Said he had things to do," replied Dutch. "Didn't have any jobs going on, so I saw no reason to bother you."

"Why would he go anywhere without me!?" Revy asked aggressively. "Did he mention of his new buddies!?" She said buddies in a particularly harsh tone.

"Didn't mention 'em," Dutch answered.

"Aren't you guys pissed that he's been spending so much fuckin' time with those assholes!?" she yelled.

"Why should we?" chimed in Benny. "They seem like ok guys. Plus, with the fighting he's been doing lately, he probably didn't feel nervous going around town by himself."

"I'm sure he figured you wouldn't mind sleepin' in," said Dutch. "You rarely say no to getting to sleep in."

"That's not the fuckin' point!" exclaimed Revy. "He's supposed to let me know when he's doin' shit!"

"What? You jealous or something?" asked Benny, chuckling as he did.

"You want a second fucking asshole to shit out of, Benny Boy!" barked Revy. "Cuz I got the fuckin' tools to pull it off!"

"Relax Revy," Dutch said calmly, not taking his eyes off the tv (not that you could tell with his sunglasses always on. "Benny thinks he's funny is all."

"Well, he ain't fuckin' funny!" barked Revy. "AH! Fuck this shit! I'll go get drunk with Eda! I'm takin' the car!" Revy snagged the keys and slammed the door behind her before anyone could object. To be fair, it was doubtful anyone would.

"Honestly, that was one of her better moods," quipped Benny, eyes still planted on his manual.

"Mhmm," Dutch simply replied, taking another sip of his coffee.

* * *

The Church of Violence was the farthest thing form your typical church. If that title didn't clue you in, it's nickname "The Rip-Off Church" would also be a decent indicator that they weren't all that interested in sticking to the teachings of Jesus Christ. Dealing mainly in weapons, but also known to smuggle drugs (much to the chagrin of Balalaika), they weren't too picky about their clientele, so long as the price was right. The only reason Revy wanted to be there today, was so she could toss a few drinks back with resident fake nun (and undercover CIA agent), Eda. While the two had animosity towards each other, the two did have a bit of a bond, mostly due to the love of firearms and booze. Revy parked the car, made her way up to the front doors of the church, and slammed hard.

"YO BITCH!" exclaimed Revy, pounding rapidly with her fist. "Open the fuckin' door!"

Eda came to the door, sporting her nuns habit (as Sister Yolanda preferred when she was there), and her usual pink sunglasses. Before replying to Revy, she blew a bubble of the gum she was constantly chewing.

"What the fuck is your problem, Two Hands?" Eda asked nonchalantly.

"Ain't got time for your shit, Eda!" exclaimed Revy.

"Bitch, you're the one who came a-knocking at my house of God," retorted Eda.

"You got anything to drink?" Revy asked, not wanting to beat around the bush anymore.

"Of course, I do," chuckled Eda. "Would you fuckin' be here otherwise if I didn't?"

Revy didn't reply, she just bumped pass Eda and made her way to a nearby table and plopped down on a chair. Eda merely shrugged, grabbed some booze, and joined her at the table.

"So, what crawled up your ass today?" Eda asked. "Trouble in paradise with Romeo?"

"Shut the fuck up," Revy said, but not with her usual venomous tone. It was strangely calm.

"So, this is about him," said Eda, now sporting a sly smile. "I can still read you like a fuckin' book.

"Shut your god damned mouth, already!" exclaimed Revy, with a bit more venom this time.

"Ok, ok," sighed Eda. "But, you're clearly here for more than just a drink. So, what's up?"

Revy let out a long sigh, then reached into her pocket for cigarettes and a light. She lit one for Eda, not even asking if she wanted one, but she gladly took it.

"Rock's been hangin' out with some guys lately," she began. "Some fight club type shit. Learning how to fight."

"Wait," interrupted Eda. "Is Rock this Scrawny guy I've been hearing about?"

"Jesus," groaned Revy. "Does everyone know that fuckin' nickname now?"

"Guess I had noticed his handsome face was bruised up lately," thought Eda. "Didn't really think anything of it. Figured you two were just getting really kinky in the sack."

"Listen to me, you dumb cunt!" Revy snarled.

"Relax, bitch!" interrupted Eda. "I'm just fucking with you! So, what's the problem? He not doing well at these brawls?"

"Opposite actually," said Revy, calmed down now. "Haven't witnessed any of them myself. But, from what he and his fuckin' idiot buddies say at the Yellow Flag, and other people around town, he's becoming something of a badass."

"Bet he's not so scrawny anymore either, eh?" Eda said coyly, now trying to imagine how much muscle he'd packed on. She'd made it no secret that she was crushing on Rock from pretty much the start.

"You still better keep your STD ridden snatch away from him!" barked Revy.

"Struck a nerve, did we?" Eda joked. Admittedly, she was surprised that Revy didn't immediately draw one of her cutlasses at her; not that she outwardly showed it.

"This morning, he didn't even wake me up," Revy continued, seemingly ignoring Eda's last quip. "Just let me sleep in, since there were no jobs today."

"Oh my god, what a fucking monster," Eda dryly quipped. "Did he also cook you breakfast and give you a foot massage?"

"That's not the fuckin' point!" exclaimed Revy. "He's out and about somewhere! Doing stuff!"

"Without you?" Eda guessed what she was going to say next. Revy showed clear annoyance at this but didn't vocally say anything about it. Again, this was surprising to Eda. There was a moment of silence, before Revy took a long drag of her cigarette; enough of one to warrant lighting a new one.

"What the fuck is my problem!?" she groaned.

"You mean, besides the usual shit?" Eda asked, in her usual sarcastic tone. "You're jealous that Rock is hanging out with other people."

"That's fuckin' stupid!" exclaimed Revy. "Why should I give a shit what he does with his free time!?"

"Because, up till recently, he'd always spent his spare time with you," replied Eda, this time with no hint of any sarcasm. She was just stating a fact. Revy showed clear annoyance at this. "Am I wrong?"

"No, I guess not," Revy said between her teeth. "You're just an asshole."

"That may be true," quipped Eda, taking a drag of her own cigarette, then a long chug of her drink. "But, I'm still right. You two are practically joined at hip."

"What the fuck is up with him?" Revy groaned. "Why the sudden fuckin' interest in wanting to know how to fight!?"

"I mean, it's not a terrible idea," replied Eda. "In case you hadn't notice, this place is kinda dangerous."

"No shit!" Revy barked. "I'm one of the most dangerous mother fuckers in this shithole! It's not like he's gotta worry because…"

"Because you're always around to get him out of trouble," Eda Interrupted again. "What? You afraid he's not gonna need you anymore?"

"No!" exclaimed Revy. "I'd blow his fuckin' brains out if he didn't need me anymore!" She realized what she'd just said and turned bright red, causing Eda to laugh loudly. "Fuck you!"

"No matter how skilled Romeo gets at ass whooping, he'll still need you," Eda went on. "He's not gonna want anyone else around him on a regular basis."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Revy said nervously, still blushing.

"I mean," Eda continued. "Did it ever occur to you that you're the reason he's doing all this crazy shit?"

"Gimme a fuckin' break, Eda!" scoffed Revy.

"What?" Eda asked with sincerity. "Is it so hard to believe that he's got feelings for you?"

"No fuckin' way," grumbled Revy. "No way any guy's gonna wanna be with some fucked up bitch like me!"

"They say there's someone out there for everyone," said Eda, with no hint of sarcasm.

"Oh sure!" exclaimed Revy. "Rock has the hots for me! A trigger-happy psycho with the moral compass of a fuckin' badger!"

"A badger?" Eda asked confused.'

"Point is I'm fucked in the head!" Revy continued. "Sure, Rocky Baby's no boy scout, but there are plenty of other chicks out there who could give him a lot more than I could."

"Ever occur to you, that he doesn't want anyone else?" Eda asked, once again showing no hints of sarcasm.

"That's it, I'm fuckin' done talkin' about this shit with you!" exclaimed Revy. "Let's just drink in silence!"

"Fine by me," replied Eda. _"Jesus, she's fucking clueless. Not that Romeo seems any smarter in this situation…"_

* * *

AN: This seems like a good place to end this chapter. I was wanting to put Eda in here at some point, I always enjoy her interactions with Revy. The next chapter will focus on Rock and be set in the same day as this chapter. I wouldn't really call that spoilers. And yes, eventually there will be some sexy times! I want to build up to it because I'm more interested in character and story. Maybe at some point I'll write a strictly sex story, but for now, this is a plot driven story that will eventually have sex.


	6. Special Requests

**Chapter 6: Special Requests**

Rock woke up early, wanting to get plenty done before the day was over. Dutch had informed him the night before that there weren't any jobs today, but he'd get ahold of him should that change. He figured Revy wouldn't mind getting a chance to sleep in, so he didn't bother waking her up. He got dressed in his usual attire, also grabbing a backpack with something in it. Before heading out into Roanapur, he made a quick stop by the Lagoon Company office. Dutch was already there, drinking a cup of coffee and watching some tv, Benny had his nose planted in a computer manual.

"Mornin' Rock," Dutch said casually, not turning his attention away from the tv.

"Morning Dutch," greeted Rock. "Morning Benny."

"Yup," Benny nonchalantly replied, face still firmly planted in his manual.

Dutch then noticed Rock was alone. "Where's Revy?"

"Oh, I figured she'd like getting to sleep in," answered Rock. "Since we don't have any jobs today."

There was a slight pause, then Dutch took a sip of his coffee. "I see. Fair enough, I spose. You got any plans for the day?"

"Just gonna walk around town," replied Rock. "Run some errands, nothing special."

"I see," Dutch simply replied. "Well, I'll call you if anything comes up."

"Right, see you later," Rock enthusiastically replied, then headed out the door.

"You do know that Revy is gonna be pissed he didn't wake her, right?" Benny said to Dutch, still looking at his manual.

"Mmhm," Dutch simply replied, still watching tv.

"And she's most likely gonna take it out on us if she can't find him?" Benny rhetorically asked.

"That's a safe bet," Dutch replied.

"And I was hoping for a quiet day," groaned Benny.

"Mhmm," Dutch agreed.

* * *

As Rock walked along the streets of Roanapur, he pulled out a cigarette, lit up and took a long drag. While blowing out the smoke from his lungs, he was beginning to think Filo was right about the frequent brawling being therapeutic. This was the most relaxed he had felt in…he honestly couldn't recall. _"Who would've thought taking beatings on a regular basis would be good for my mood?"_ After a bit of walking, he made his way to Praiyachat's gun shop. Mr. Praiyachat was the man who had made Revy's modified Beretta 92FS's (or Cutlasses and they called them). He was considered by most to be the best gunsmith in Roanapur. He was a short man, possibly in his 60's or 70's, scrawny, with male pattern baldness and missing teeth. He frequently wore a white tank top, which showed off his tattoos, and baggy pants. The elderly gunsmith saw Rock walk into his store, immediately wondering why Revy wasn't with him.

"Morning, Mr. Praiyachat," Rock greeted enthusiastically.

"Where's Revy?" Praiyachat asked with suspicion.

"Probably still sleeping," Rock answered. "I'm here on my own business."

"I see," replied Praiyachat, arching an eyebrow. "So, what can I do for you today?"

"I was hoping to make a special order," replied Rock, getting right to the point.

"Two Hands make you her errand boy now?" chuckled Praiyachat.

"No, this order is for me," Rock replied bluntly.

"You?" exclaimed Praiyachat. "You gonna hold a gun now?"

Rock merely handed the old gunsmith a paper, he figured it was Rock's request. Praiyachat gave it a once over before arching both eyebrows. "You can't be serious."

"I have the money if that's the issue," said Rock.

"That's not the issue," snapped Praiyachat. "The issue is, do you think Two Hands will be happy with your choice?"

"I'm not really concerned with her opinion on the matter," Rock said bluntly, though not in an angry tone. "This is what I've chosen. I'm assuming you can still make these?"

"Of course, I can!" exclaimed Praiyachat. Rock knew his question would strike a nerve with the old man. "It'll take a few weeks, possibly longer! Cash upfront!"

"Not a problem," Rock said, unzipping his backpack, pulling out some bills.

"Where the fuck did you get all that green?" asked Praiyachat, shocked that a customer actually had money to pay him right away.

"I don't have many expenses," Rock replied nonchalantly. "It can be pretty easy to save up on funds. Plus, I've made some extra winnings from my fights at the warehouse."

"You're the Scrawny kid?" Praiyachat asked, again in shock.

"Yes, that would be me," sighed Rock, still not a fan of that nickname. "But, I'm not all that scrawny these days. Mind if I use your phone?"

"Sure, sure, go right ahead," Praiyachat casually said, carefully counting the money and checking to make sure it was legit.

Rock dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up. "Privet?" a voice answered on the other line. "Good morning, Boris," Rock answered in a friendly tone. He had called the Hotel Moscow, home to a branch of the Russian Mafia. Led by the most feared woman in all Roanapur, Sofiya Pavlovna, better known as Balalaika. A veteran of the Soviet War in Afghanistan, her men were all part of her original battalion. They would follow her anywhere, do anything she asked of them. Rock was currently speaking to her second-in-command, Boris. "It's Rock from the Lagoon Company."

"Mr. Okajima, da," Boris replied. "I'm sorry to inform you, Kapitan is not in at the moment."

"Actually, I was hoping to speak with you," replied Rock. There was a moment of silence before Rock just figured he'd elaborate. "You see, I've decided to take up shooting. And I figured, who better to ask for lessons than someone of your experience?"

"Surely, Miss Revy is more than qualified to teach you," Boris replied. "Even Dutch would be a more than sufficient teacher."

"That certainly is true," Rock continued. "However, Revy has a…how should I put it…colorful temper?" Boris said nothing to this. "As for Dutch, I just don't think it would be the best idea to ask my employer for lessons. I am able to compensate you for your time if need be." There was another long pause.

"What is your current location?" Boris finally asked.

"Mr. Praiyachat's gun shop," Rock answered, letting out a bit of a sigh. He wasn't sure how the stoic Russian would react to his request.

"I will come by in a few minutes," replied Boris. "Please keep eye out."

"Bol'shoe spasibo!" Rock replied enthusiastically.

"Pozhalujsta," Boris replied politely before the line went dead.

* * *

AN: I think this will a be good place to end this chapter. You can probably guess what the next chapter will be dedicated to.

In case you were wondering what was said in Russian:

privet = hello

da = yes

bol'shoe spasibo = thank you very much

pozhalujsta = you're welcome


	7. Learning to Shoot

**Chapter 7: Learning to Shoot**

Rock waited outside Praiyachat's gun shop for Boris (or possibly some other member of Hotel Moscow) to pick him up and hopefully teach him how to fire a gun. He dragged some more on a cigarette and patiently waited. _"Gotta say, that went way better than I expected. Not many people around here I'd trust to teach me to shoot. Shit, they'd probably just shoot me in the process, even with knowing I hang out with Revy."_ His thoughts began to once again think more about his partner. _"Hard to say how she'll feel about these surprises. Best case scenario, she'll punch me in the face. Worse case scenario, she'll punch me in the face…then shoot me…"_ As he ruminated on that thought, a nice-looking car pulled up to the side of the shop. The window rolled down to reveal Boris, second-in-command of Hotel Moscow. He was a large man, imposing enough in that regard, but adding to the intimidation was a large facial scar running from the right side of his forehead to his left cheek.

"Privet," he greeted Rock, eyes still facing the windshield of the car.

"Good to see you, Boris," Rock replied enthusiastically. "Should I sit in the back?"

"Probably for the best," Boris answered, matter of fact. Rock slipped into the back and Boris immediately drove off. Rock isn't sure how much time passed, but he decided to give conversation a try.

"So," he began awkwardly. "How have things been going lately?"

Boris wasn't one for casual conversation. Still, he figured it would do no harm to engage. "Things are…fine…nothing new to report."

"Beats bad news, I suppose," Rock quipped awkwardly.

"Da," Boris replied with no real emotion.

"Is it ok if I ask where Miss Balalaika is at the moment?" asked Rock.

"Kapitan is dealing with some standard negotiations," Boris answered. "Nothing she felt that required any extra help."

"I see," Rock simply replied. He reached in his pocket for another cigarette, glancing at Boris before lighting it, the stoic Russian gave him an approving nod. They continued the rest of the drive, in silence, Rock wondered what sort of things Boris thought about. He figured there had to be more going on upstairs than just thoughts of Hotel Moscow operations and helping Balalaika. Not that he had the nerve to ask. They arrived at the location of Hotel Moscow, which did indeed used to be a hotel. Now though, it was the fortress of Balalaika and her comrades. Like any luxury hotel, it was a large structure, among the tallest buildings in Roanapur. Boris drove them to the barking garage in the back and they got out. Boris motioned Rock to follow him and they made their way to an elevator. He pushed a button, indicating they were heading down.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked why we are at Hotel Moscow," Boris said casually.

"I figured that, given your military background, you and your men like to keep up on fire practice," replied Rock. "But, given your notoriety, I also assumed you would have some kind of indoor shooting range."

"You really are a sharp one," Boris acknowledged. The doors opened, to reveal a large underground area. On the walls were a cache of guns of varying make and model (mostly Russian, of course). Like any shooting range, there were those devices to bring target sheets back and forth, plus some makeshift sheds for different types of tactics.

"Impressive," Rock said simply.

"Long before hotel was here, and long before Hotel Moscow, this was underground bunker," explained Boris. "Not much was done with it, even when hotel was built here. When Kaptian took it over, and we discovered this bunker, we knew it would be perfect place to shoot without outside interference. Completely soundproof, so nobody outside hotel can hear loud bangs that go on here." It occurred to Rock that this was the most Boris had ever said to him. Still, he was quite fascinated with this place. "Is there any particular model you wish to start with?"

"I figured any handgun will do," replied Rock. Boris motioned Rock to the wall, indicating he could choose which gun he wanted to try out. After glancing over a few models, Rock picked out a TT-30 pistol. Developed in the 1930's as a service pistol for the soviet military. This semiautomatic pistol featured an 8-round detachable magazine, with a 116mm (4.6in) long barrel, designed for easy assembly.

"That is a good choice for beginner," Boris said with clear approval in his voice. "Are you wanting to practice with two? Be more like Two Hands?"

"It's probably better to start off with just one for now," chuckled Rock. "This is my first time ever firing a gun."

"You've really never done this before?" Boris asked.

"It's only recently that I decided to learn how to defend myself," replied Rock.

"Then I suppose I am a little flattered that you chose me as your teacher, Mr. Okajima," said Boris.

"You could always just call me Rock," he said to Boris. "I mean I'm on a first name basis with you. Of course, I don't know your last name, now that I think about it."

"I suppose that is fair," replied Boris. "Rock is easier to say as well." Rock figured Boris would reveal his last name to him, but he supposed that was too much to ask of someone like the stoic Russian. "Follow me."

Boris lead Rock to spot to practice firing. He attached a target and pushed a button, sending it back a few yards. Boris demonstrated how Rock should position himself to prepare to fire, he did as he was told.

"Since this is first time firing, I suggest holding on gun with both hands," Boris began. "With time, you will be able to fire one handed."

"Pretty confident in me," Rock joked.

"I have total faith in you," Boris simply replied. "You have shown to be fast learner. Plus, you are hard worker. Now, aim gun, take deep breath, fire."

Rock did just as Boris told him; he took his stance, aimed at the target, and fired one bullet. To his surprise, he managed to hit it! " _Holy shit!"_ It wasn't exactly a kill shot, but he recognized it as a shot that would cause some damage had it been a living person.

"Very good," said Boris, with a clear tone of enthusiasm. "Do not stop there. See how many hits you can make when firing multiple rounds."

Rock once again took his stance, took a deep breath, and began firing off multiple rounds. He hadn't expected himself to be so calm as he fired off each round, maybe it was from the years he'd already been in Roanapur and around Revy. Once he finished off the magazine, he was surprised by how well he had actually done. Every shot had made contact with the target, most in the chest area, but also one in the neck and even a head shot.

"Kapitan was correct," began Boris. "You are full of surprises. You would make good solider."

"Wow, thanks," replied Rock, giving a bit of an embarrassed chuckle. He still wasn't used to praise.

"Reload," Boris instructed.

* * *

Time passed as Rock fired off magazine after magazine. Each time, he managed to reload faster, he was quite surprised at how easy it became. Boris decided to take a break from shooting to become familiar with the mechanisms of the gun.

"It's always good to know how your gun works," Boris started. "It takes time to get used to it, but with enough practice you'll become as fast at that as reloading."

"That's good to know," Rock thought. "Did you learn all this during your military service?" He wasn't sure how well Boris would react to his question. He didn't want to come off as nosy.

"Da, military taught me," Boris simply answered, seemingly taking no offense to Rock's question. "Nobody starts out knowing how to shoot. I was not nearly a natural like some."

"I hear Miss Balalaika was something of a prodigy," said Rock.

"Da, this is true," Boris answered. "Kapitan was from a family known for marksmanship. She was taught at a very young age. Once had potential to be in Olympics."

"I'm guessing war prevented this?" Rock asked. Boris simply gave a nod to Rock's assumption. "She certainly is something."

"Kapitan has never ceased to amaze the men," replied Boris. "Or myself."

"I know that feeling," Rock chuckled.

"You mean with Miss Revy?" Boris asked, though clearly in a rhetorical tone.

"Guess it's pretty obvious, huh?" Rock said, turning a little red.

"It is not hard to see," Boris replied. "Spend enough time around people, you notice how they look at a certain person. How that person means more to you than any other. You show the look of someone with a deep caring for Miss Revy."

"I must seem crazy then," chuckled Rock.

"One can not help who they care for," Boris replied.

"Have you ever cared for someone?" Rock asked, again nervous about how far he was prodding. He wasn't sure how long the silence lasted before Boris answered.

"I'm sure you already know answer," Boris simply said, looking at Rock with great intensity; this made him gulp.

"Well, I certainly can't say I blame you," Rock replied. "She's still very beautiful. Oh shit! I said that out loud!" He turned bright red, but what happened next surprised him. Boris, a man as unmoving as any statue, began to chuckle. It wasn't very loud, and it didn't last very long, but it was definitely the first time Rock had ever heard him laugh. He had to admit, it was a bit unsettling.

"You are not incorrect, Rock," he finally said, finishing his chuckle. "My comrades and I are still men, after all. We are fully aware of the Kapitan's beauty. The scars she received did nothing to diminish this. She became much stronger after that unfortunate event, which I feel only enhanced her beauty."

Rock was getting more out of Boris than he ever expected. The fact he was giving him shooting lessons was surprising enough, but to be so open with him was unreal. Not that he would dare tell anyone what was told to him!

"It has been quite some time since I spoke of these things," said Boris. "To anyone outside of Hotel Moscow anyway."

"Well, I hope that speaks well of me," chuckled Rock.

"You are good man," Boris simply said. "Too good for this place, that much is very certain. I am impressed with how well you have kept true to yourself since coming here. I've seen men similar to you breaking within weeks of arriving. How long have you been here now?"

Rock had to think about that for a moment, calculating in his head. "I suppose, it's been close to five years now. I can't believe it's already been that long."

"And yet, this is your first time picking up gun," commented Boris. "Miss Revy must really mean something to you, for you to make such a decision." Rock didn't reply, he just turned bright red. This caused Boris to sport a slight smile.

"Hey, wait a minute," Rock just thought. "We never talked about compensation!"

"There is no need for such talk," replied Boris.

"But, I wasted so much ammo today," Rock exclaimed.

"It was not waste," Boris retorted. "You are a very good student. This is best payment. I hope we can do this again soon."

"Wow," exclaimed Rock, shaking his hand. "Thanks a lot, Boris!"

"Do not mention it," Boris replied. "Come, we must eat now."

* * *

Boris took Rock to the dining hall of the hotel; several soldiers were already there eating. They were surprised to Rock with their Sergeant.

"Rock is guest today," began Boris. "I have been teaching him to shoot. He is fast learner. Eventually, he may join the rest of you in more active target practice."

The soldiers of Hotel Moscow gave a salute to Rock. Boris gave him a hard pat on the back as a show of respect. He then joined them for dinner and some drinks. Sometime later, Boris drove Rock back to his apartment. He was slightly tipsy from the amounts of vodka he had taken; his drinking stamina also impressed the men.

"Thanks a lot, Boris," Rock exclaimed, grinning wide. "It was a really fun day!"

"It was a very nice time," replied Boris, seemingly unaffected by the drinking (Rock wasn't even sure he had actually drunk anything). He handed Rock a card. "Use this number to get directly to me. Should we both be free, I would be happy to continue with your lessons."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Rock, hiccupping a little, then putting the card into his wallet. "I better get some sleep now. I'm sure there's gonna be some work tomorrow. Spokojnoj nochi, comrade Boris!"

"Spokojnoj nochi vam tozhe, comrade Rock," Boris replied, then drove off.

Rock fumbled to his apartment door, surprised to see he had forgotten to lock it. _"Coulda sword I locked it this morning. Oh well, not like I got much worth stealing if someone did break in."_ When rock got inside, he was surprised to see Revy sitting at his table, beer in one hand, cutlass in the other.

"Where the fuck have you been!" she exclaimed through gritted teeth.

* * *

AN: And there's the newest chapter! I hope you enjoyed the back and forth between Boris and Rock. How will Rock react to Revy being in his room? Gun pointed at him? Clearly mad and drunk? Find out next chapter!

Spokojnoj nochi = Good night

Spokojnoj nochi vam tozhe = Good night to you too


	8. Late Night Confrontation

**Chapter 8: Late Night Confrontation**

Rock was surprised to see Revy sitting in his apartment. It also wasn't ideal that she had one of her cutlasses pointed directly at him. It was clear from her expression that she was very angry, and very drunk.

"Revy!?" Rock exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing in my apartment!? How did you get in!?"

"Got a key dipshit," she replied, clicking back the hammer. "You didn't answer my fuckin' question. I asked, where the fuck have you been!?"

"I was just out running errands," Rock replied, with clear fear in his voice.

"All fuckin' day!?" Revy shouted.

"Some things take time, you know," he said defensively.

"Were you out with your dipshit friends again?" she asked with venom in her voice.

"What? No," he replied. "I didn't see any of them today. Even if I did, what the fuck do you care?"

As if in the blink of an eye, Revy was now right at Rock's face, cutlass aimed at his temple.

"What the fuck is with you lately!?" she exclaimed.

"Me!?" he replied. "What the fuck are you talking about!?"

"If you weren't out with your new friends, beating the shit out of each other," she began. "Then where the fuck were you all god damned day!?"

"What the fuck business is that of yours!?" he yelled.

"I wouldn't argue with the bitch holding the mother fuckin' gun!" she barked.

"It's not like you're gonna pull the fucking trigger, Revy!" he shouted back. "I've been through enough of this bullshit for five years now to know you won't do it!"

"You stupid piece of shit!" she exclaimed. "You got a lot of fuckin' nerve talkin' to me that way!"

"What about the way you're fucking talking to me!?" he retorted. "I haven't done anything! It's not like you tell me everything you do on a day to day basis!"

"When was the last time I fuckin' did anything without your stupid ass!?" she sniped.

"You've gotten shit faced plenty of times without me around!" he sniped back. "I'm sure Eda would be more than happy to toss a dozen or so back with you!"

"You dumb mother fucker!" she shouted. "How fuckin' thick do ya have to be!?"

Rock arched an eyebrow at this remark. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?"

This caused Revy to blush when she realized what she said. "FUCK YOU!"

"Yeah, I think we've established that already!" he sarcastically said.

"You out there with some dumb fuckin' skank!?" she then blurted out.

"Wait, what!?" Rock replied in utter confusion. "What the hell are you talking about!? You're acting way stranger than usual, Revy!"

Revy lowered her cutlass, and then started pacing in little circles around the room.

"That would fuckin' explain a lot!" she exclaimed. "You've been so fuckin' distant lately! Your mood's been fuckin' annoying too! You're a giddy as a god damned school girl! Northin' puts a guy in a happier mood like gettin' some piece of ass! So, who's the fuckin' bitch that's been ridin' your bone, Rocky Baby!?"

"Holy shit, Revy!" he replied, still confused. "I'm not seeing anyone! In that sense! Although, I would still like to ask why the fuck it should matter to you!?"

"Because I'm your fuckin' partner!" she barked, pressing her cutlass to his chest. Sure, he knew she wouldn't really pull the trigger, but he wasn't exactly happy with having a gun pointed at him. "You're supposed to have my fuckin' back! You're supposed to fuckin' be there for me! You're not supposed to be givin' attention to any other fuckin' person!"

"Revy," he began, but calmly. "There's nobody else out there that I see as my partner. I've just been wanting to be more useful in case things go wrong. We live in a dangerous place, and deal with all kinds of crazy shit on an almost daily basis. I'm not abandoning you. I would never do that."

There was a long moment of silence after that, probably the quietest it had been since he got back. Revy lowered her cutlass and did something neither was expecting…she kissed him! It was a simple kiss directly on the lips. Still, Rock's eyes went wide with confusion at what was happening. _"WHAT THE FUCK!? Is this really happening!? Why is she doing this!? Why am I complaining! Holy shit! She might actually shoot me now! It didn't think that was an issue anymore, but after this who the fuck knows!?"_ Revy pulled away from his lips, he continued to look dumbfounded at what just happened. She stared at him for he wasn't even sure how long. She had a look of confusion as well, Rock could tell she was even blushing! But then, she did something that wasn't as unusual…for her anyway. She punched Rock in the face, and as soon as he fell over, she immediately ran out the door, slamming it behind her. Rock laid there on his floor with absolute befuddlement. _"Guess that's what happens when you fall for a trigger-happy psycho!"_

* * *

AN: WOOT! A new chapter already! Inspiration hit like ton of bricks! I hope you found it amusing. Yes, it will get steamier than this! If you want some good old fashion fuck fests fics, I'm sure there are plenty on here to read lol. This is first and foremost a romance story! A fucked up romance, but a romance nonetheless!


	9. Morning Hangovers

**Chapter 9: Morning Hangovers**

Rock didn't get much sleep that night. In fact, he was wide awake, lying in bed and just staring blankly at his ceiling. He had come to expect a lot of things in the years of living in Roanapur. But, never in his wildest dreams, did he expect a kiss from Revy! _"I can't believe that happened! How did that happen!? Why did it happen!? Revy's been drunk plenty since I've known her! I've had to hold her hair while she pukes her guts out sometimes! But, she never did anything like that! What! The! Actual! Fuck!?"_

Revy, meanwhile, was also wide awake in her room. _"You fuckin' idiot! You mother fuckin' idiot! How could you be so fuckin' stupid!? You kissed him! You actually fuckin' kissed him! And how does the dumbass respond!? Just stares! Stares like some fuckin' deer in headlights! And then you punch him! God damnit! You stupid shit! Stupid fuckin' bitch! Piece of shit! He's really gonna wanna stick with you after you pull that shit!"_

Morning came, and Rock got a call from Dutch to wake up; they had a job. _"Shit! Now I gotta wake Revy up! This should be fun!"_ Rock go himself ready for the day ahead, putting on his usual attire. He made his way to Revy's apartment door, let out a huge sigh, and knocked. "Revy!" he shouted. "Time to get up! Dutch called, we got a job!" There was no answer, nothing new there. He slowly turned the knob, and cautiously peeked into her apartment. She wasn't there. _"What the hell!? This can't be good!"_

* * *

To say Dutch and Benny were surprised to see Revy at the office before Rock would be the understatement of the century. She had stormed in, grabbed something to drink, plopped onto the couch, and lit a cigarette. She noticed the two staring.

"What the fuck are you guys lookin' at!?" she exclaimed.

"Where's Rock?" Dutch asked, his tone giving away some concern.

"How the fuck should I know!" she said. "I'm not his fuckin' babysitter!"

"You're just not usually up before him," Dutch pointed out. "Did you see him at all yesterday?"

"Not like it's any of your fuckin' business, Dutchy," she began. "But yeah, I saw him after he got his ass home last night!"

"Ok," began Dutch, with clear annoyance. "There's obviously something going on here. I'll let the way you just spoke to me slide this time. But you better not make that a regular fuckin' habit. Do I make myself clear!" it wasn't often that Dutch lost his temper like that with Revy, but he was having enough of her bullshit. She seemed to understand. "Yeah, I got it, Dutch."

About half an hour later, Rock walked into the office. He saw Revy on the couch and immediately gulped. "Morning everyone."

"Morning, Rock," Dutch replied.

"Morning," replied Benny in a friendly tone.

"Hey, Revy," he nervously said. She simply glared at him.

Dutch let out a frustrated sigh. He stood up from his chair and looked at both of them. "Alright, I've had enough of this shit. I don't know what the fuck is going on between you two. Quite frankly, I don't wanna fuckin' know much about it. But, we gotta job today. Ain't nothin' we haven't done before, just a simple delivery of some weapons. But, we all know there's a possibility of shit going sideways fast! I need to know, that whatever's going on here won't interfere with usual business operations! Do I make myself fuckin' clear!?"

"Of course, Dutch," Rock replied.

"Revy?" Dutch asked, looking directly at her.

"Crystal fuckin' clear, Dutchy," she finally replied.

"Good," Dutch said, knowing that was the best answer he'd get from her. "Like I said, today's job is delivering a cache of weapons from a nearby island back to a warehouse here on the docks. Nothing complicated, but the pay will be decent."

"Do we know who it's for?" asked Rock.

"Hotel Moscow," Dutch answered. "Things have been a bit heated lately, so they've been storing weapons on a nearby island as a sort of in between destination. Simple as it may be, they're gonna pay us eighty grand. Apparently, it's that important that they get these weapons. It's two hours there, two hours back, hopefully it won't take long to put the weapons aboard. Far as we know, nobody else knows about this place. If we're lucky, no open sea attacks. Of course, we all know how these things often go."

* * *

The Lagoon Company got themselves ready for the job. As usual, Dutch steered, while Benny handled any computer work. Rock and Revy were on the deck of the ship, smoking some cigarettes. They were an hour out and neither had said a word to each other.

"Rock," Revy finally spoke.

"Um, yeah?" Rock asked.

"Just wanted to say," she began. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did last night."

"Oh…um…" Rock was surprised, this was pretty much the closest Revy would come to apologizing. "It's ok…"

"No," she said. "It's not fuckin' ok. We've been partners five years now. I should know by now that you wouldn't ditch me. Guess I was just paranoid. There are few people in this fucked up world I trust completely. You've always had my back."

"I always will Revy," Rock said in a reassuring tone.

Revy took a long drag of her cigarette, then blew out a large puff of smoke. "Yeah, I know you will, Rocky Baby."

The Lagoon Company made it to the island without any issues. Per instructions, they found the cache of weapons and began loading them immediately onto the ship. They were mostly guns of pretty much every caliber imaginable, plus some rocket launchers, grenades, and plastic explosives. Rock noticed some of the hand guns were the same models as the one he used yesterday to practice with Boris.

"Jesus," Revy commented. "Fry Face planning a fuckin' war with all this shit?"

"Ain't our place to question," replied Dutch. "Besides, this probably isn't too unusual an amount of weapons for those crazy Ivans."

* * *

While heading back to Roanapur, Dutch noticed there was less tension on board. Rock was sitting in the main deck with Dutch, while Revy was in her bunk inspecting her cutlasses.

"Take it you two worked things out?" he asked Rock.

"Um, I guess so," Rock replied. "Revy actually apologized to me…kind of…in her own way."

"That's surprising," Dutch replied. Outside he looked the same, inside he was very much amazed at this turn of events. "Guess you've been a good influence on her."

"Been five years now," Rock said. "I would hope so."

"Has it really been that long?" Dutch asked.

"Yeah, I know," Rock chuckled. "Time flies when you're having fun."

"Ain't that the truth," Dutch joined in on the chuckle.

Once the boat was docked, they loaded the weapons into a vehicle big enough to hold them and drove them to the usual warehouse. As they parked inside, there were a couple guards there. They figured they were there to secure the cache. Unloading the cache in the warehouse, the men approached the Lagoon Company.

"Privet," one of the men greeted in Russian.

"Balalaika not joining us today?" asked Dutch.

"Miss Balalaika has other tasks to take care of," the man answered.

"Since when do you call your Kapitan by that name?" Rock asked in suspicion.

Nobody's sure where the first shot came from, but it didn't take long for all out chaos to occur.

"GET DOWN!" Revy exclaimed.

The Lagoon Company managed to get themselves behind some crates as gunfire continued. It was clear that there was more than two men in the warehouse.

"What the fuck is goin' on, Dutch!?" Revy screamed.

"Guessing there was a leak in the intel!" Dutch exclaimed over the hale storm of bullets. "These fuckers must've been tryin' get to them before Balaika!"

"Shit shit shit!" Benny yelled, ducked as far down as he could go.

"I doubt they woulda let us go," Dutch observed. "Soon as we gave them all the weapons they were probably gonna blow our asses away."

"Well, we got some extra fire power on our side!" exclaimed Revy. "Think Fry Face would hold it against us if we used some of it!?"

"I think she'd understand!" Dutch exclaimed with a chuckle.

It was then that the two noticed Rock loading a hand gun.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Revy exclaimed.

"Trying to make sure we don't get killed!" exclaimed Rock, too nervous to think about how strange it was for his coworkers to see a gun in his hands. "What the fuck does it look like I'm doing!?"

"Gonna have to explain that shit later!" exclaimed Dutch. "But for now, let's fuck these guys up!"

"Fuckin' A!" exclaimed Revy, pulling out both of her cutlasses and letting loose in true Two Hands fashion. Naturally, she made mincemeat out of a few of the enemy shooters. Dutch was able to get ahold of some grenades and tossed them to the opposing side, clearly blowing some of them away. Both took notice that Rock was doing surprisingly well with the hand gun, particularly in reloading. Revy was definitely confused. _"When the fuck did this happen!?"_ They then noticed some bright lights shine behind them; a few black vans had appeared behind them. Out came Balalaika, Boris, and some of the other soldiers of Hotel Moscow. Balalaika was a statuesque woman with long flowing blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a killer figure, clad in a crimson business suit with a tight skirt. Her most prominent features were her lengthy burn scars, (acquired during the war) but this didn't take away her beauty. To many, it only enhanced it. They immediately opened fire on the enemy, Balalaika taking cover by the Lagoon Company.

"Looks like we have uninvited guests," Balalaika exclaimed.

"No shit, sis!" exclaimed Revy. "These cocksuckers were trying to snatch up your weapons!"

The Kaptian suddenly noticed Rock was also in on the gunfire. "Do my eyes deceive me?"

"We're just as fuckin' surprised as you, sis!" exclaimed Revy. "Rocky Baby is using that gun like he's handled it before!"

"I see," Balalaika simply replied. She noticed the model of gun and couldn't help but notice Rock's shooting stance seemed familiar. She gave a look to her Comrade Sergeant, who gave a rare look of embarrassment. She knew she would need some details later.

"INCOMING!" Revy shouted, as a grenade made its way to them. The blast flung a few of them back, including Revy who dropped her cutlasses in the process. As Rock stood up and regained some composure, he noticed a shooter a few yards from Revy and about to fire.

"LOOK OUT, REVY!" Rock shouted, dashing to where she was, his back to the shooter. Before anyone could process what was going on, shots were fired, and Rock fell to the ground.

"ROCK! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Revy exclaimed in a blood curdling scream.

* * *

AN: DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUUN! Bet you guys didn't see that coming! Will Rock be ok? How will Revy react? I'm sure most of you can guess! Tune in!


	10. The Hospital

**Chapter 10: The Hospital**

"ROCK! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Revy exclaimed in a blood curdling scream.

Rock had run in front of the bullets meant for Revy. They weren't sure how many bullets he'd taken, but it was clear it was more than one, definitely more than two. He was now lying face down on the floor of the warehouse, not moving, but they could tell he was still breathing. Revy stood there in shock momentarily, an emotion came over her that she rarely felt, fear! But this was followed soon by unbridled rage. She grabbed her cutlasses and opened fire on everyone in her path; she kept firing till there was nothing left but the clicking of her guns. Dutch finally got her attention.

"Revy! We gotta get the fuck out of here! Now!" Revy briefly snapped out of it, as they made their way to the car. Balalaika's men gathered Rock's unconscious body.

"Comrades! Grab this man needs immediate medical attention!" Balalaika exclaimed. "Be very careful with him!" As their vans were more spacious, the Kapitan had her men stick Rock in the back of one of theirs, applying pressure to the necessary wounds. They stripped away any clothes that might be obstructing the views to the bullet holes.

* * *

Roanapur wasn't well known for its health care. You get some kind of injury your best luck was to find someone with a passing knowledge in anatomy. There was only one hospital, with legitimate doctors; whether they still had license to practice was another story. The Hospital (as it was known), was of course under the control of Hotel Moscow. Few people outside the organization were able to use it, unless they had the proper funds. Balalaika was willing to make an exception for the man who fought bravely and risked his life for one of his own. The vans sped as fast as they could to The Hospital, with the Lagoon Company tailing behind. Nobody minded Benny's usual lead foot this time, given the circumstances.

Balalaika must've contacted in advanced, because there were already people outside waiting for her; there was even a stretcher in preparation. Without having to say anything, her men quickly, but gently, pulled rock out from the back of the van and got him onto the stretcher. Benny skidded the car to a halt as they crudely parked in front of the hospital with the rest of them. They made their way into the main lobby of the hospital, not seeing where Rock was taken.

"Where the fuck is he!?" Revy shouted.

"The doctors have taken him into surgery," Balalaika replied calmly. "They will let us know in while of his condition."

"Fuck that shit!" Revy exclaimed. "I'm not leaving him alone!" As she made her way towards the operating room, some men from Hotel Moscow stood in her way. "Get the fuck out of my way, potato guzzlers!" They didn't flinch. Then one tried to grab her, she jumped back and pulled out her cutlasses. "Back the fuck off! Any shithead tries to fuckin' stop me will be pumped full of so much fuckin' lead, they'll be able to use their dicks as a pencil!" Before she knew it, Dutch was behind her, grabbing her in a tight bear hug. "Dutch!? What the fuck are you doing!? Fuckin' let me go, you piece of shit!"

"Revy," he began, keeping his composure. "You need to calm yourself."

"But Rock is…"

"Rock is having surgery done on him. There's nothing we can do for him right now. You goin' off in there will only make it worse. The best we can do right now is just wait."

Revy slowly dropped her cutlasses and loosened up. Dutch finally let his grip on her go. She turned to face him, and he saw something he hadn't seen in her eyes in a long time, fear. Revy "Two Hands" Lee was scared, and to top it off, scared for someone else's life. She then did something, he'd only ever seen her do once, she began to tear up. She grabbed ahold of his vest, pushed her face into his abdomen, and cried. Everyone in the room was quite shocked by this site; none of them had ever seen Revy in such a vulnerable state. She finally let go of Dutch's vest, turned and faced everyone else. "Any of you assholes tell anyone outside this hospital about this, I'll shoot your dicks off and fuckin' make you choke on them!" That was more like the Revy they knew.

* * *

At least an hour had passed since they got to The Hospital. Revy had mostly calmed down, having a cigarette to drag on certainly helped. Finally, a doctor came walking out. He looked to be of Indian decent, middle aged, and his scrubs had some blood on them. Blood on clothes was not a new site for Revy, but she knew it had to be Rock's, and it almost made her puke.

"How is he, doc?" Dutch asked, once he was standing in front of them.

"He's currently stable," the doctor said. "He had four bullets inside him, and he has lost a significant amount of blood. Luckily, no vital organs were hit, and getting the bullets out proved simpler than initially expected."

"Is he going to be alright?" Revy asked, her tone distant.

"It's hard to say at the moment," the doctor replied. "He has not regained consciousness yet."

"Is he going to?" asked Benny.

"At the moment," the doctor began. "We are unsure."

"What kinda fuckin' doctor are you!?" exclaimed Revy, standing up from her chair and grabbing the doctor by his scrubs; he didn't flinch, this was clearly nothing new for him. "Fry Face not paying you enough money to take care of him!?"

"We are doing all we can, ma'am," the doctor said calmly.

"Can we see him, doc?" Dutch asked. The doctor motioned them all to Rock's room. He was lying in a standard hospital bed, he was plugged into a heart monitor, and there was a bag of IV fluid stuck into his hand. He was breathing, very lightly, it was the only movement they noticed from him.

"Jesus," Revy said under her breath. In all these years, she never expected to have this kind of reaction to seeing someone lying in a hospital bed. He was alive, sure, but in this state, he was still somewhere between life and death.

"You may all stay as long as you like," the doctor assured them, leaving them alone with Rock at the moment.

"Rock did good out there," said Balalaika. "I'll be sure to give him a bonus for his efforts. Didn't know he knew how to shoot now."

"Took us all by surprise," said Dutch.

"Where the fuck did he learn that," Revy said to nobody in particular.

"He requested my services," Boris responded. "And I agreed to it." Everyone just stared at him for a moment. "Although, we only had one lesson so far."

"Huh," chuckled Revy. "So that's what he was doing all fuckin' day yesterday."

"He sure picked up fast," replied Dutch, clearly impressed.

"Da," agreed Boris. "He is definitely fast learner. I hope you do not mind, Kapitan."

"What you do during your spare time is none of my concern, Comrade Sergeant," Balalaika replied with a playful tone. "If he recovers, you may continue to teach him."

"You mean when, sis," Revy said with harshness.

"Of course, Two Hands," Balalaika replied, not wanting to enrage Revy any further. "I'm afraid I must be going now. We must find out how our intel was leaked. Thank you once again for your services, Dutch. I'll be sure to wire to the usual place, and I'll take care of any medical expenses."

"Thanks a lot," Dutch replied. "Good luck getting your answers."

The Lagoon Company stayed a couple more hours after Balalaika and her men had left. Dutch and Benny sat on a couch, while Revy sat in a chair right next to Rock's bed; she hadn't taken her eyes off him the entire time. Dutch finally let out a large yawn and stood up. "I think it's about time we get some proper sleep. Come on, let's head back to the office." Benny followed and the two headed for the door, but Revy didn't move. "Revy? You comin'?"

"I'm not leaving him, Dutch," she said calmly, still keeping her eyes on Rock the whole time.

"Revy…" Dutch began to say, but Revy cut him off.

"I said, I'm not fuckin' leaving him!" she exclaimed, though not in much of a higher tone than her previous declaration. "He's my partner. He said he's got my back, so I got his. I'm not going anywhere till he wakes up."

Dutch let out a long sigh, he knew he wasn't gonna win this argument, and frankly, he didn't want to. He wasn't upset to see this side of Revy, far from it. It was actually a godsend in his eyes. "Ok, Revy. We'll be by sometime tomorrow." Dutch and Benny made their way out. Once Revy knew nobody else was in the room with them, she grabbed Rock's hand, she desperately wished he would grab it back.

* * *

AN: I hope it conveyed the right emotions here. I'm sure it was obvious that Rock wasn't going to die, but I also hope it was still a little surprising. How soon will Rock wake up? Find out next time!


	11. Are You Their God? It's Me, Revy

**Chapter 11: Are You Their God? It's Me, Revy**

Nearly a week had passed, and Rock still hadn't woken up. He was stable, which in the eyes of the doctors was a good sign. But, for a certain female gunslinger, her only beacon of hope was still unconscious. Revy hadn't left the entire time, only moving when she had to perform any usual human functions. As far as she was concerned, nothing outside that room existed. Rock's room had a bathroom with a shower, so she was at least using that when she felt it necessary. Word had spread around Roanapur pretty quickly how Rock had taken several bullets for her. Dutch and Benny would stop by with food and a change in clothes. They also brought her some cigarettes and drinks, but to their surprise, she wasn't touching them. She didn't speak to anyone, but she was thankfully cooperative when the doctors asked her to move aside so they could check on Rock. She wouldn't leave the room, but they didn't seem concerned with that. Her thoughts wandered the entire time.

" _What the fuck were you thinking, Rocky Baby? I could've gotten out of the way in time. Why'd you have to go and play the role of a fuckin' knight? Dumbass! If it were anyone else pulling that shit, I'd have filled them with holes my fuckin' self. Why the fuck did you try to save me? I'm not somebody worth saving!"_

Moments like this caused her thoughts to drift back to her days on Mott Street, the darkest days of her life. She could never escape these thoughts. She could never escape HIS voice. _"You're a worthless piece of shit! A stupid fuckin' whore!"_

" _Shut the fuck up! I'm not gonna let you say that shit to me! Not right now! Not while I'm looking out for him!"_

" _You're such a dumb fuckin' whore! You think he gives a shit about you? You think anyone gives a shit about you? You're used up! Nothing!"_

" _Shut up!"_

" _You'll always be worthless! Nobody will ever love you!"_

"I said shut the fuck up!" she screamed out loud to nobody. She was in a cold sweat of panic when she realized she'd said it out loud. Nobody ran into the room, so that hopefully meant nobody heard her. She didn't want to be sent out of the room, not that they could without subduing her. "Why won't you wake the fuck up?" she said out loud. "You're not supposed to do this shit to me. You're my partner. You're supposed to have my back." She looked at his hand, which she continued to grab, but he still didn't. "Can you even hear me in there? Do you know I'm here?"

* * *

More time passed, Revy guessed it was the middle of the night. Most of her joints were stiff by now, she wouldn't sleep on the couch, she just kept sitting in that chair, holding his hand. She didn't know what to do, there was nobody she wanted to talk to. But, with no options left, she finally decided to talk to someone she hadn't talked to in a very long time.

"Ok, you better listen to me nice and fuckin' clearly," she said, looking up at seemingly nothing. "I know I haven't spoken to you since those days back in that shithole neighborhood. I never saw the point in it, it's not like you ever did shit for me then. Not like I'm expecting you to do anything for me now. But…this time…I actually have something worth praying for…" Tears began to form in her eyes as she continued. "You can't take him, you cocksucker! He's mine, you hear!? There's too much awful shit in the world, he's one of the few good things in it! He took up fighting to try and keep me safe! He even started using a fuckin' gun! If that don't show he cares, then I don't fuckin' know what does! If you…if you take him from me, I will destroy every holy place I can if it means stickin' it to you! I'll kill every man and woman of the cloth, so they can't spread your fuckin' name! You take him from me…and…and I'm dead for good…" She was full on crying at this point, putting her face into Rock's bedsheet. "Please! Please, don't take him from me!? I beg you! Please!"

As she continued to cry her eyes out, she suddenly felt someone's hand grab hers. She looked up in shock, to see Rock holding her hand, his eyes partially opened.

"Rock?" she breathed out.

"Revy," he grunted out. "Are…are you ok?"

* * *

AN: Ok, so this is a short chapter, I know, but I really couldn't think of more ways to make it longer. This particular part I was looking forward to writing for a very long time. It's partially inspired by an episode of the classic sitcom, Happy Days, season 5 episode 18 Richie Almost Dies. One of the main characters, Richie Cunningham (played by filmmaker Ron Howard) ends up in a coma after a motorcycle crash. Fonzie, scared that his best friend may day, prays to God and in a rare moment of vulnerability, breaks down and cries. It's an episode I haven't seen in a while, but that particular moment always stood out for me. I thought it would be nice to have Revy break down and cry and be desperate enough to pray for the first time in who knows how long. I think Rock is worth that to her.


	12. Hospital Room Confession

**Chapter 12: Hospital Room Confession**

"Revy," he grunted out. "Are…are you ok?"

Rock had woken up from his coma, he was surprised to Revy there, crying and holding his hand.

"Am I ok?" Revy asked rhetorically. "Am I fuckin' ok? I'm not the one that got fuckin' shot! You forget that or something, dumbass!?"

"No, I didn't forget," Rock chuckled, wincing in pain as a result. "But, you're the one crying."

"How the hell did you expect me to react?" exclaimed Revy. "My partner got fuckin' shot! You've never been shot before! I'm not as heartless as you think!"

"I never said you were," he said, giving a little smile. "I just never saw you cry before. So, I guess we're both surprised today."

"Guess so," she chuckled.

"Hey, Revy?"

"What is it, Rock?"

"My hand's getting pretty sweaty," he then motioned to his hand, which Revy was still holding. She turned bright red and quickly pulled it away. "You were more worried about me than I thought."

"Just because you took some bullets for me, doesn't mean ya get to fuckin' make fun of me!" she snapped.

"I'm not making fun of you, Revy," he replied. "I'm actually very flattered."

"Bed ridden and you're still bein' all fuckin' sweet to me," Revy groaned. "Why the fuck did you do that?"

"Seems like the right thing," he said. "Comforting a friend."

"Not that, dipshit," she began, standing up from her chair. "Back in the warehouse! Why the fuck did you run in the way of that shooter!? I could've dodged that!"

"I'm sorry," Rock simply replied. "I wasn't really thinking about that."

"No shit you weren't fuckin' thinking!" Revy exclaimed. "Shit like that you gotta think, dumbass!"

"It's not always easy to think," Rock began. "When the person you love looks like they're about to get shot."

"I don't wanna hear your fuckin' excuses, Rock!" she shouted. "That was a stupid thing to do and…wait…the fuck did you just say to me?"

"It's not always easy to think…" he began.

"Not that shit," she interrupted. "The other shit."

"I think you heard me," he smiled coyly.

"Fuckin' say it again then," she commanded.

"I said," he groaned a little, shifting his body some. "I love you, Revy."

Neither were certain how much time had passed after he said that.

"Don't you fuck with me, Rock," she finally spoke. "Not you!"

"What?" he said confused. "I'm…I'm not, Revy. I'm being completely serious."

"This isn't fuckin' funny, Rock!" she exclaimed, her voice getting louder.

"Revy!" he shouted, which sent a surge of pain all over. "I'm not fucking joking! I jumped in the way of that shooter because I love you and I didn't want you to get hurt!"

Revy looked into Rock's eyes, looking for any hint of bullshit. Nobody had ever said those words to her, nothing even remotely close. Maybe her mother, but she died long before she had any real memories of her. But, all she could see while looking into his eyes was total sincerity.

"Are you out of your fuckin' mind!?" she exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" he asked, once again confused.

"How can you be in love with me!?" she continued, still yelling. "What kind of fuckin' idiot shithead would be in love with someone like me!?"

"Apparently, this fucking idiot shithead," he said in a deadpan manner.

"Seriously!" she yelled more. "How! You know who I am!"

"Yes," he answered.

"You've know what I've done!" she continued to shout. "The amount of fuckin' people I've killed!"

"Yeah, I'm aware of that," he answered. "None of this is news to me, Revy."

"Then how can you fuckin' be in love with me?" she still shouted, a look of utter confusion on her face.

"I just am," he simply replied.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?" she asked, not yelling as loud now. "That's the only fuckin' answer you have? You just are?"

"I mean, yeah," he answered matter of fact. "I have been for a while now. I can't fully explain it. Not sure if most people can explain their feelings. But, I know that's how I feel."

"And what?" Revy began. "Do you expect me to say it back? And then all the shit will just go away? And we'll live happily god damned after!?"

"I never said any of that," Rock replied.

"Then why would you say that shit?" she asked.

"Because, it's how I feel," he said, in a confused tone.

"Nobody says shit like that without expecting something!" she sniped. "What the fuck do you want from me!?"

"I don't want anything from you, Revy," he said defensively. "I mean, besides you."

"Me!?" she shouted. "Some fucked up bitch with the moral compass of a fuckin' badger!"

"A badger?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

"You want damaged goods!?" she went on. "A worthless piece of shit!"

"Stop it," he started off quietly.

"A stupid fuckin' whore!" she continued, tears forming again.

"Stop it!" he shouted, then attempted to stand out of bed only for his legs to give way from lack of use. "Shit!" He began to fall to the ground and Revy grabbed him. He winced in pain, she'd no doubt touched some of his stitches. The two shared a bit of a chuckle once she got him back onto his bed.

"You fuckin' dumbass!" she chuckled. "Trying to use your legs after being bed ridden for a fuckin' week!"

"I couldn't stand hearing you say those things about yourself," Rock admitted.

"There's shit you don't know about me, Rock," she said solemnly.

"I know, Revy," he said.

"If I told you about my life before Roanapur," she began. "There's no way you'd still love me." She was surprised by Rock putting his arms around her, and even more surprised when he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Nothing you say would make me stop loving you, Revy," he said in a soft tone.

"So, what? You don't care about my past?" she asked.

"No," he answered. "I care a lot. If you want to tell me about it, then you can. But, if you don't want to, that's none of my business. But if you decide to tell me, I'm here, I got your back. Hopefully I won't need to block it with my actual back again."

"You asshole," she chuckled.

"Point is," he went on. "I'm not leaving you, Revy. I will never leave you. You're the most important thing to me in this whole fucked up world. I can't guarantee your absolute safety, not in this place, but I can promise to be there for you to the best of my abilities. How does that sound?"

"Still sounds like you're the dumbest mother fucker on the planet," she chuckled. "And also, the sweetest mother fucker on the planet."

"So," Rock began. "This make you my girlfriend?"

"You better not fuckin' tell anyone," Revy chuckled. They sat there for a moment, both smiling wide.

"Should we contact the doctors?" he asked. Revy leaned in to give Rock a kiss.

"Not yet," she said with unusual softness in her voice. "I want to enjoy this moment for a bit longer.

"Sounds good to me," Rock replied, wrapping his arms more around his new girlfriend.

* * *

AN: Another chapter! WOOT! I hope you all liked this back and forth! I have no idea how long this story is going to be, but I do know it's probably going to expand many chapters, as I don't really want to split it up into separate stories lol. See you next time!


	13. Being Discharged

**Chapter 13: Being Discharged**

Around a day after Rock regained consciousness, Revy called up Dutch and Benny to let them know; they themselves informed Balalaika and Boris. All were happy to see he had come out of his coma. He was still lying in his bed and nobody questioned why Revy was holding his hand (mostly because they knew how she'd react).

"You're lookin' good, Rock, all things considered," commented Dutch.

"Thanks a lot, Dutch," replied Rock, grinning with slight embarrassment.

"Revy didn't leave your site the entire time," Benny chimed in.

"You want a new asshole, Benny Boy!?" Revy barked, though not as angry as they expected.

"Relax, Revy," chuckled Rock, squeezing her hand a bit, which seemed to work. "We don't need another person in the hospital." This remark managed to give Revy a decent laugh.

"Comrade Sergeant informed us he was teaching you to shoot," Balalaika chimed in.

"Oh, yeah," grinned Rock with slight embarrassment.

"He did pretty good back at the warehouse," Revy nudged him lightly, grinning big with pride. "Hope you'll let me join in on these session, Boris!"

"I see no reason not to," Boris replied in a usual matter of fact tone.

Just then, the doctor who performed surgery on Rock walked into the room to check up on him. He examined the various stitches on his body.

"As I explained to your colleagues," be began, speaking to Rock. "None of the bullets hit any vital organs, which was very fortunate. Four bullets became embedded at various parts of your back, one near your right shoulder, and there were a few grazes along the side of your abdomen, neck, and arm. Some of the bullet wounds required a bit more invasive surgery, slicing more open wounds to get to the bullet itself. Lucky for you, Miss Balalaika and her men were very thorough in putting pressure on the wounds while getting you here."

"So, how long are these wounds gonna take to heal, Doc?" Revy asked.

"The less severe ones should only take a little over a week," he replied. "The deeper ones I would say a few more weeks. I'll give you some antibiotics and pain relievers to help. Till then, no major activities. So, no sparring with anyone." He then gave both Revy and Rock a bit of a look. "This would include anything in the amorous sense." This comment caused Benny to choke on a cup of water he was drinking, everyone else just stared on, while Rock and Revy glowed bright red. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is this all news to you? From how she stayed by his side the entire time, plus her concern for him, I assumed they were together. Not to mention they had quite a heated argument the other night."

"You fuckin' heard that!?" exclaimed Revy, Rock face palmed in embarrassment.

"This hospital isn't that big, Miss Revy," the doctor said in a dead pan manner. "You weren't exactly quiet."

"Holy shit," Dutch uttered in quiet tone. "You owe me so much money now, Benny Boy!"

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Revy.

"Chang owes me a few dinners," smirked Balalaika.

"What!?" exclaimed both Rock and Revy.

"Some men at Hotel made some bets as well," Boris chimed in. "Thought you might as well know."

"Ok, ok," Revy exclaimed, standing up from her chair. "Get your fuckin' yucks out of the way! Yes, it's true! Rocky Baby and I are…are…" she turned red, having trouble getting the words out. She was surprised by Rock pulling her onto his lap and smiling big at her.

"Revy is my girlfriend now," he said, keeping his eyes directly on Revy while addressing everyone else in the room. He then leaned in and gave her a romantic kiss. At this point, everyone had a look of shock, except for Boris and the doctor. Benny's water was now completely dribbling out of his mouth. Once they were done kissing, they gave each other very warm smiles, with romantic looks in their eyes. The two then looked at everyone else in the room and burst out laughing at their expressions.

"Pozdravljaju, comrades," Boris said with an unusually warm smile on his normally stone like face. "Doctor? Would it be alright if he continued his shooting lessons?"

"As long as he's not overexerting himself, I see no reason," he replied.

"Well, I gotta say, it's about damn time," chuckled Dutch. "Just try to avoid fuckin' on my boat and we should be fine." This remark made the new couple blush.

"Well, according to the doc, we gotta wait a bit for that anyway," chuckled Revy.

* * *

The Lagoon Company made their way back to the main office. Outside were Filo, Jimmy, and Rodel, who had heard about Rock's recent hospital trip. Revy was a bit annoyed to see them, still moody about Rock spending time with them, but she wasn't gonna bemoan them for wanting to make sure their buddy was ok.

"Rocky!" Filo exclaimed, giving Rock a hard slap to the hand. "Heard ya got yerself in a gunfight!"

"Heard ya fucked up some folk!" exclaimed Jimmy, with a big grin on his face.

"Good to see your not in a body bag," said Rodel.

"Guessin' we ain't gonna see ya at any fights for a while," commented Filo.

"Yeah, sorry," chuckled Rock. "I gotta take it easy for a few weeks." The three noticed Revy and Rock holding hands.

"Guessin' you gotta take it easy from a few things," chuckled Jimmy.

"Listen up, wetback!" exclaimed Revy. "You want fuckin' bullet between your spic eyes!"

"Fuck you, Chica!" exclaimed. "I'm Puerto Rican! Your chink eyes can't tell the fuckin' difference!?" Rock wasn't sure how this was gonna turn out. Then, to his surprise, and everyone else's no doubt, Revy burst out laughing; everyone else soon followed.

"Damn, jibaro!" chuckled Revy. "You got bigger cajones then I expected! I guess I can see why Rocky Baby here hangs out with you cocksuckers!"

"You got yerself a hell of a lady there, Scrawny!" chuckled Filo.

"You bet!" grinned Rock, putting his arm around Revy and kissing her on the cheek, making her blush. There was a bit more laughter to follow.

"Any of you assholes speak a word of this, you'll be pissin' bullets!" she barked.

"Jesus," chuckled Rodel. "Good luck with her, Scrawny."

* * *

Once Rock's brawl buddies had left, the crew made their way back into the main office. Revy helped Rock sit down comfortably on the couch. They all figured it was too soon for celebratory binge drinking, but they did have a couple drinks in honor of Rock's safe return home. Revy sat close to him, head leaning on his shoulder. They noticed Benny grumbling as he handed a wad of cash over to Dutch, who was grinning ear to ear at his recent victory.

"You think this is fuckin' funny," grumbled Revy.

"Absolutely not," replied Dutch, with utter sincerity. "I'm very happy the two you finally stopped beating around the fuckin' bush. Doesn't mean I can't enjoy winning a bet."

"Fair enough, I guess," sighed Revy. "Let's call it a night, Rocky Baby."

"Night guys," Rock smiled warmly, as he and Revy made their way to their apartment building.

"Good to have ya back, Rock," Dutch waved.

"Sweet dreams," smiled Benny. Once the couple was out of earshot, Benny turned his attention back to Dutch. "So, how much you wanna bet till they're going at it?"

"Won't be tonight, that's for sure," replied Dutch. "Revy's got enough sense to let Rock heal some…still, I give it a couple weeks."

Rock and Revy entered his room, she helped him out of his pants and shirt and into some sleep pants. She got him a glass of water to take his pain medicine and antibiotics. They sat on the edge of his bed, Revy's arms draped around Rock's shoulders, serene smile on her face. Slowly, they laid down on his bed.

"Guess, you'll be wanting to get back to your apartment soon," Rock pointed out.

"What are you talkin' about," chuckled Revy, who then kicked off her boots. "I'm already in my apartment."

"We didn't have that much to drink, Revy," Rock pointed out in confusion. "We're in my…oh!" This reaction made Revy burst out laughing.

"You fuckin' dumbass!" she chuckled.

"You want to move in already?" he asked.

"Why the fuck not?" she said bluntly. "We've known each other long enough. Why beat around the fuckin' bush? It'll make wakin' me up for jobs way easier. And if I'm walkin' around in just my panties, you might actually take the fuckin' hint this time."

"Hehe, yeah," agreed Rock. "Can't say I'd complain about…wait, you did that on purpose!?" Once again, Revy burst out laughing, pulling Rock in tightly and giving him a long French kiss. "You're such a dumbass. But, you're my dumbass." She then just laid her head on his chest, smiling big. Rock chuckled at this revelation, and just wrapped his arms around his new girlfriend. They didn't say anything else to each other as they slowly fell asleep.

* * *

AN: Alright! New chapter! WOOT! Now that these two are together we can have some more cute couple moments, some emotional drama that comes with being with a woman like Revy, and yes, there will be some sexy times as well!

Pozdravljaju = Congratulations


	14. More Shooting Lessons

**Chapter 14: More Shooting Lessons**

With Rock still recovering, Dutch was giving him some time off till he was fully healed. With recent events, they had a decent amount of money from their last job, so business money wasn't a big issue. Dutch and Benny took some simple jobs, while Rock and Revy went to Hotel Moscow when Boris was free to keep giving Rock lessons. Even if he wasn't there, he'd given them the ok to practice there. Rock was increasingly improving with his shooting, even being able to fire while holding with one hand. Revy was very much impressed with her boyfriend's newfound skills.

"Damn, Rocky Baby!" she exclaimed, looking him over. "Gotta say, you holding that gun is really fuckin' sexy!" She didn't seem to care that Boris was present.

"Thanks, Revy," he chuckled, turning red. "You and Boris are really good teachers."

"I think it's time you learn to handle two guns at once," Revy smiled seductively.

"Um, sure," fumbled Rock, blushing brightly. "Sounds like a good idea."

Revy grabbed Rock's left arm, slowly and seductively placing another gun in his hand. "Looks like a good fit to me." Revy was quite frustrated at this point, only really being able to make out, but no other horizontal activities. Not that Revy could totally complain, Rock was a way better kisser than she expected, she could only imagine how well he'd perform once he was back in tip top shape. Rock wasn't feeling much better about the situation, he'd thought of being with Revy pretty early on in knowing her.

"Please allow him to fire without you holding on to him," Boris interrupted, as if spraying them with an invisible hose. "It's not the safest method."

"Way to kill the mood, Russkie!" scoffed Revy, taking her arms off Rock.

"Gun safety shouldn't be taken lightly," he said in his typical matter of fact way.

"What-fuckin'-ever," sighed. "Go on, Rocky Baby, fire away!"

Rock held up both guns at once, making sure they were as level as possible. At this point in his training, he had alternated between hands in order to get used shooting with either, but this was his first time attempting to fire two guns at once. He took a deep breath as usual and began to pull both triggers. While it certainly wasn't the worst shooting, he clearly wasn't used to firing two guns at once. Unlike with one gun, he'd only managed to hit with half the accuracy. Still, he kept firing till both guns were empty.

"Eh, not bad," Revy responded.

"Yeah, not exactly used to two guns at once," Rock said with mild embarrassment. Revy then grabbed him by his shirt collar and gave him a kiss.

"Don't worry about it," she said, smiling affectionately. "Nobody's perfect on their first try." Rock chuckled with enthusiasm, turning bright red.

"He would be improving faster if you didn't stop every few minutes to make kissy face," interrupted Boris.

Revy grunted and rolled her eyes at the large Ivan. "Comrade Cockblocker! But, fair point, keep on firing!" Rock did as he was told, each time round showing improvement. Revy stood back and watched, beaming with pride.

"Proud of partner, Two Hands?" Boris asked with a slight smile.

"Fuckin' A right I am, Comrade!" she exclaimed with a large grin. "Really gets my engine going, seeing him fire off those rounds."

"That is…nice," Boris replied, Revy was certain she saw him blush.

"Don't you ever go out for some action?" she asked with no subtlety.

"I have more important things to worry about," he slightly gulped.

"You'd probably rather be pluckin' Fry Face's strings, am I right?" she said with an evil grin and slight chuckle.

"I think that's enough shooting for today," Boris blurted out.

"Oh, um, ok," Rock complied, not having heard the back and forth going on between his teacher and girlfriend; Revy held her sides laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Rock.

Revy eyed Boris, he was showing a clear look of embarrassment. "Eh, it's nothin'." She gave a wink to Boris, he appreciated her not saying what her laughter was about.

"Let us go get some food," said Boris.

"Sounds like a fuckin' plan!" exclaimed Revy. They made their way to the mess hall, where some of the other men were already eating. "Evenin' Comrades!"

* * *

In addition to eating, they joined in a bit of drinking, soon enough Revy was challenging various soldiers to who could drink the most. Rock joined in as well, outdoing many of the soldiers.

"That's how you fuckin' drink, boys!" Revy exclaimed, brimming with pride at her boyfriend. "And I thought you Russkie's had vodka in your blood!"

Later that evening, Boris dropped the happy couple off at their apartment.

"Thanks a lot for the fun fuckin' evening, Borst!" laughed Revy, as she fumbled out of the car.

"It was an eventful day," Boris replied.

"Spokojnoj nochi, comrade!" Rock enthusiastically, and drunkenly, exclaimed, grinning wide.

"Spokojnoj nochi vam tozhe, Rock and Revy," Boris saluted and drove off.

* * *

Revy and Rock then stumbled into their apartment. It didn't take long for Revy to move all of her stuff into Rock's place. They'd yet to get a bigger mattress, though neither minded lying super close to each other. Revy got out of her boots and shorts and plopped onto the bed. Rock got out of his regular clothes, now wearing only some sleep pants and a tank top. Revy drank in the new physique her boyfriend had, licking her lips in the process. "God, it's so fuckin' unfair that we gotta wait for all your stitches to come out!" Rock then gave Revy coy smile. "What?"

Rock leaned in and started giving her a deep kiss, long kiss. Their tongues went into overdrive, exploring each other's mouths. Rock then pulled away slightly, still smiling, then slowly lowered himself to the edge of the bed. Revy was red with excitement as Rock lifted her top up over her supple breasts. As he took of the nipples into his mouth, he then slid one hand down into her panties, which made Revy gasp. _"Didn't know Rocky Baby had this in him! Holy fuck!"_

Once Rock was done playing her amazing chest, he slowly slid her panties off, rubbing the side of his face against her inner thighs, causing her to audibly squeal. He finally made his way to her folds, kissing them gently, then slowly hovering his tongue around her. _"Sweet jumpin' Jesus on a fuckin' pogo stick!"_ No guy Revy had been with had ever bothered to eat her out, she'd been on the other end plenty, but none of those fuckers ever returned the favor. But, here Rock was, giving her crazy amounts of pleasure, and she hadn't even given him a go first. _"I hit the fuckin' jackpot!"_ She grabbed the bed sheet with one hand and dug her fingers into the back of Rock's head with the other. Her moans of pleasure were making Rock very excited, it actually took all his will power to not take her right now! _"Oh, shit! I'm reachin' the fuckin' finish line!"_ Revy's back arched like crazy as she loud out a huge scream of pleasure. "HOLY FUCK, ROCK!" She lowered back down onto the bed, Rock then came up to her, gave her another kiss, sharing her juices with her. _"My fucking god! He's fuckin' amazing!"_ Once they were done kissing, Rock collapsed on Revy's chest, both panting heavily. "That was fuckin' incredible, Rocky Baby!"

"Glad you enjoyed yourself," Rock said between sighs. "I had a good time too."

"Sit on the couch!" she commanded, devilishly smiling.

"I don't think we can have sex yet, Revy," he replied, but moved over to the couch.

"Relax, Rocky Baby," she said with intensity in her eyes. "I'm just gonna return the favor." She slowly pulled down Rock's sleep pants, noticing he had quite the bulge already. She licked her lips in anticipation for what Rock was packing down there. Finally, she slipped off his underwear, seeing an amazing site. "You had that the whole time!?" Rock seemed a bit embarrassed by her reaction. Revy was pretty sure she hadn't seen a member this big outside of a porno. "I really did hit the fuckin' jackpot with you, Rocky Baby!" She began slowly, licking every inch of his impressive member, Rock's moans making her immensely satisfied. She then took the entirety of his manhood into her mouth and began stroking and sucking, her tongue expertly wrapping around in the process. While getting more into it, Revy stuck one hand down between her legs to intensify the moment. Every so often she would look up at him, the face he made turned her own so much.

She decided to give him another surprise, taking his member between her chest and rubbing sensually up and down. Rock was in absolute ecstasy. _"She's a fucking goddess!"_ Once she could tell he was reaching climax, she took him back into her mouth and began stroking and sucking furiously. His toes curled tightly and then shot out as he finally released everything he had into Revy's mouth, she swallowed it all, she loved how he tasted. She panted like crazy as her head rested on his thigh, while for Rock it felt like the entire room was spinning.

"Holy shit!" was all Rock could muster.

"Waddya think? A nice preview of things to come?" she snickered.

"Abso-fucking-lutely!" he exclaimed. He lifted her up and gave her a passionate kiss. "We better get some sleep now."

"Fan-fuckin'-tastic idea!" she exclaimed in return, grabbing his hand and leading him to the bed.

* * *

AN: So, there's some sexy times! I hope it was to your liking! Eventually, they'll have some proper sex as well.

Spokojnoj nochi = Good night

Spokojnoj nochi vam tozhe = Good night to you too


	15. Confessions of the Past

**Chapter 15: Confessions of the Past**

The next week and a half were going well for Rock and Revy. They'd get in some firing at Hotel Moscow's shooting range, they'd have some celebratory drinks, have some heavy make out sessions, that also including some oral foreplay. Finally, the day came where Rock would finally be getting the last of his stitches removed.

"You have healed very nicely," the doctor commented.

"And now he's got some sexy ass scars," Revy grinned deviously, making Rock blush.

"Yes, well…as long as it's not in this hospital," the doctor fumbled to say. "Just try to avoid a major trip here again. Have a nice day." As he left, Rock and Revy laughed uncontrollably.

"Guess he's not used to patients being so horny," chuckled Revy.

"Doubt it comes up too often," Rock replied, turning red while getting his shirt back on.

Revy pulled him close to her face by his shirt collar, kissed him, then gave him an amorous smile. "Let's go home. Then we'll go out for some drinks." Rock just chuckled in excitement.

* * *

Back at the apartment, the happy couple were lying on the bed, kissing passionately, and rubbing their hands all over each other. It looked as though things were going exactly where they'd been hoping for quite some time. But, suddenly, much to Revy's chagrin, a familiar voice crept into her head. _"You worthless fuckin' whore! You really think he's gonna stay with you! You're used up!"_ Revy became frustrated, this didn't get past Rock. _"Shut up! I'm not letting you fuckin' ruin this for me!"_ But, the voice continued to taunt her. _"You're the only one ruining things! You're a used-up piece of shit!"_ Revy broke away from Rock, screaming out loud. "I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She got up from the bed, while trashing about, smacking the sides of her head.

"REVY!" Rock exclaimed. "What's wrong!?"

"Stupid fuckin' whore!" she started screaming. "Used up piece of shit!"

Rock grabbed her in his arms, trying to calm her down. "Revy! Please, calm down! What's going on!?" She finally stopped thrashing, but then began to break down crying. Rock sat them both on the couch. "What happened?"

"He got into my head again," she replied, her speech slightly muffled from digging her head into Rock's shirt.

"Who?" he asked, not fully understanding.

"My old man," she finally said.

"You mean your father?" Rock asked, not super familiar with the slang "old man" for father.

"Yeah," she replied. "The fuckin' piece of shit that made me who I am today. I didn't think I'd be tellin' you this shit so soon."

"Revy," began Rock. "You don't have to…"

"Might as well get it out of the fuckin' way now," she interrupted, she grabbed a cigarette, lit up, and took out a long drag. "My old man was the first person I ever killed." Rock's eyes went wide with shock. "My mother died when I was, I don't know, two or three years old. The old man blamed me for that, because by that point he was a piece of shit drunk. But, there wasn't anything I could do. You see, before he became a drunk asshole, he was a god damned hero cop!" Rock just sat there in total silence. "Had the respect of every fuckin' pig in his precinct! But once he got married and had me, his glory days were long behind him. Surprisingly, it was sickness that took my mom, but I wouldn't be surprised if he'd have fucked her up some before. So, once she was out of the picture, the beatings began; pretty much any chance he got. That's when I learned how to shoot, but I only had his service revolver to work with. He wasn't too happy about that. One day, I tied running away, only to get arrested by one of his fuckin' colleagues. Then, while I was in holding, the fucker decided to have some fun."

Rock was starting to feel sick, he hadn't expected her to tell him so much at once. Revy noticed his discomfort, but she knew she had to keep going. "You can probably guess that my old man didn't give a shit that his daughter was raped by one of his fellow pigs. He blamed me for it all, called me a worthless whore, a used-up piece of shit. Then he smacked me upside the head with the butt of his gun, the same fuckin' gun I learned to shoot with. I'm not sure how long I was passed out for, but when I came too, he was passed out drunk, splayed on his shitty mattress. In that moment, I knew I had no other chances. If I stayed with him any longer, I would be dead soon. So, I grabbed his revolver, placed a pillow over his head, pinned his arms down with my knees and slammed the gun right into his face. He screamed out some muffled grunts that I couldn't make out before I told him to rot in Hell, and I blew his fuckin' brains away…"

The only noise present at this point, was outside activity of the lawless city. Revy took another drag of her cigarette, finishing it off. "After that, I was homeless for nearly a year. Eventually, I found a ship to Roanapur. Chang caught me trying to steal something from him. But, instead of blowing my brains out, he actually took some pity on me and taught me how to shoot even better than before. But I didn't wanna be a permanent fuckin' gangster, and Chang seemed ok with that. Eventually, I met Dutch, who'd had his shipping company for a few years now. Took a few days, but I eventually convinced him I'd be a valuable employee. And that pretty much brings us up to fuckin' speed…"

"Revy…" Rock began but wasn't really sure what to say to her. This was more than he had expected to hear from her, all at once anyway. He knew her life was hard, he figured there was abuse, and he definitely knew there were mental scars that went deeper than any physical scar.

"You don't gotta say anything, Rocky Baby," she interrupted him. "I knew I'd have to tell you all this shit eventually. I'm glad we got to have some fun first."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"As if you're gonna fuckin' stick with me after that!" she exclaimed, getting up from the couch, putting on her puts and guns holsters. "You're not that fuckin' crazy!"

"Revy…" he tried to speak but she cut him off. "Don't try to say you understand! Or that you're fuckin' sorry! I know you're sorry! Of course, you're fuckin' sorry! You're too good a person not to be! But don't try to tell me you still fuckin' love me after I just told you that horror story!" Rock didn't say anything back, he couldn't think of anything to say back to her. Revy just held back some tears and stormed out. He knew where she was going, but he figured he'd give her a little bit of time before going after her.

* * *

AN: That was very hard for me to write! I know Revy has a sad backstory but having to fill in gaps myself was draining! I'm sure it's no spoilers that I intend to keep these two together. I believe in love, and I believe that two broken souls can still find some semblance of happiness. It's just not gonna be easy. Tune in next time.


	16. Let My Love Open the Door

**Chapter 16: Let My Love Open the Door**

Rock sat silently in his apartment, taking long drags of his cigarette. It had been nearly an hour since Revy had told him the biggest part of her past, and then ran out assuming he still wanted nothing to do with her. He knew if he went after her right away, it would only make things worse. He knew where to find her, and he knew he had to approach in the right way. He took another long drag of his cigarette, finishing it off, allowing the smoke to fill his lungs, before finally blowing the smoke out. He stared off seemingly randomly at a wall in his room, let out a sigh. "Better late than never, I guess."

* * *

Revy meanwhile had gone to the Yellow Flag, pretty common site to see. The bar wasn't very packed that evening, and she sat in her usual spot. Unusual though was the fact that she wasn't downing her drinks with the usual pace anyone who knew her expected her to. The owner and barkeep, Bao, while usually warry of Revy's rapid drinking, knowing she couldn't pay it all off, was showing some genuine concern. "You ok, Revy?"

"Fuckin' fantastic, Bao," she replied with no real emotion, before finishing off what was only her second glass of Bacardi.

Bao wasn't usually one to pry, especially with Revy since she would mostly likely blast his head off. But, this was a strange site for him to see. "Where's your partner? You two are pretty inseparable these days. From what I hear, you two finally started being exclusive."

"Yeah, well…" she began before trailing off, taking a drag of her cigarette. "That ship has fuckin' sailed. The one good thing in my fucked-up life, and I had to fuck it up by bein' open with him."

"That doesn't sound like Rock," Bao pointed out.

"Trust me," she replied. "No way he'd still want me after what I told him…" Bao could tell this was where he stopped saying anything, pouring Revy another drink. _"Guess it was good while it lasted…"_

As she took a swig of her drink, someone walked up to the jukebox and put in some coins. She paid no attention to it really, she was pretty much in her own world at this point. But, the particular song that started playing did grab her attention. Let My Love Open the Door (E Cola Mix) by Pete Townsend. Revy wasn't the biggest fan of cheesy love songs, for obvious reasons, and this was no exception. "Good fuckin' god! Who put that shit on?"

"I always liked it," Rock said from behind her, giving her a shock.

"Rock?" she asked in disbelief, but not turning around.

Rock grabbed her seat and spun her in his direction. She eyed him and was in total shock. "What the fuck are you wearing?"

"You don't remember?" he chuckled. "You bought it for me."

He was wearing the Hawaiian shirt she bought him not long after joining the Lagoon Company. He'd said on numerous occasions that it was hideous, and he wasn't wrong. It was primarily pink, with some blue and green patterns about it, and on the back a giant pink hand giving the finger with the words "Fuck you" written in cursive over it. This was the first time he'd ever even tried it on, it had been hanging on the wall in his apartment for years at this point.

"Yeah, I know I fuckin' bought it for you," she replied. "You never stopped going on about how it was fuckin' awful!"

"That's very true," he smiled.

"Then, why now?" she asked, in confusion.

"Because the woman I love bought it for me," he said with a genuine tone and smile.

"The woman you love?" she said, somehow confused by this statement.

Rock grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards his body. "That's you, dumbass." He then started swaying back and forth with her, his arms around her waist. She had simply stood there. "Not familiar with dancing?" Revy blushed a little, before putting her arms around Rock's shoulders, he then pressed her a little closer to his body.

"What are you doing here?" she asked timidly.

"Well," he began. "There's this woman that I love more than anything in the entire world." This statement made Revy blush brightly, Rock definitely noticed. "She's had a really hard life, the kind that doesn't make healing easy. She told me something today, something horrible about her life. She thought I wouldn't want her after telling me. I decided to give her a bit of time to cool down before I let her know that I meant it when I said I would never leave her, no matter the circumstances. Because she saved me from a horrible life of corporate ass kissing and paper pushing. It also helps that she's the sexiest creature alive."

Revy snickered at this final remark. "You are so fuckin' cheesy."

"Yeah," Rock sighed. "I know."

"But, I wouldn't love you if you weren't," she let slip, then immediately tensed up after saying it. "You heard that? Didn't you?"

"What?" he asked coyly. "That you love me? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I don't really want anyone else knowing." He then kissed her on the top of her head. Revy then began to cry. "I'm hoping those are happy tears?"

"You fuckin' dumbass," she chuckled. "Of course, they are. I never imagined in my entire life that I'd be feeling these things."

"That mean you're gonna let my love open the door to your heart?" he asked with a cheesy smile.

"Stupid shit," she chuckled. "I already have." She leaned in to plant a kiss on his mouth. When their lips parted, they were both smiling, giving each other amorous looks.

"You wanna continue this at our place?" Rock asked. "Or get some drinks first?"

"I want my senses to all there for this experience," she said warmly, but still with some passion behind it.

"Sounds good to me," he smiled.

* * *

The second Rock locked their door, Revy jumped him, her long legs wrapped around his waist. She nearly broke the buttons off of his shirt, letting it drop to the floor. She once again took in his torso, licked her lips as if about to devour a three-course meal, and began kissing and licking his chest. Rock pulled Revy's hair tie, letting it all flow down, kissing the side of her neck, the noises she made were intoxicating. She lifted her tank top off, exposing her amazing breasts, Rock couldn't control himself as he began kissing, massaging, and sucking on them. They kicked off their shoes and got closer to their bed, undoing each other's pants, shaking them off and out of their way.

Rock then slid Revy's panties off, pausing to fully take in her gorgeous form. "You're so amazingly beautiful, Revy," he said in quiet awe. She turned red at this comment, but it didn't take long for them to be back at each other. Rock laid her gently on the bed, got on top of her, kissing her all over, before finally entering into her. Revy let out a cry of absolute pleasure. She never imagined it would feel this good! He started off slow and tender, but they soon began speeding things up, becoming louder and louder as they continued. "HOLY FUCK!" Revy cried out. "DON'T YOU FUCKIN' STOP, ROCKY BABY!" He lifted up one of her shapely legs, giving it a quick lick, before going deeper into the woman he loved. As she began to moan loudly, he went in for another passionate kiss.

Revy then turned rock to his back so that she could be on top. "My turn, stud!" Her eyes were as intense as if she was in a shootout. She began thrusting and swaying like mad, Rock holding on to her beautiful hips. He joined in on the thrusting, intensifying the pleasure for both. "FUCK ME!" She couldn't believe how amazing it was. It probably helped that the two loved each other, it was the first time she was having sex with someone she had genuine feelings for. She shook violently as she climaxed for another time, she couldn't even remember how many it was at this point. She could then see that Rock was doing his best not to come yet. "DO IT!" she screamed. She pressed her lips against his as he released all of himself into her.

She laid on top of him, both panting and sweating with pure joy. Revy loved hearing the sound of Rock's heart beating rapidly, knowing it was because they had shared such intensity with each other. "We should've done that way fuckin' sooner!" she chuckled.

"Fuckin A!" he replied, also chuckling.

Revy repositioned herself slightly, looking at Rock directly in the face. "How can you love someone like me, Rock? I know you said you just did…but, I just still can't wrap my head around it."

"I still can't really explain it either, Revy," he answered. "The best I got is that when I think of you, I feel happier than I ever have. You're who I want to see when I wake up and before I go to sleep. Not the most original lines, I know, but there's a reason people say them so often. Huh, guess I could explain it. How can you love me?"

"That's fuckin' easy," she chuckled. "You're the only person who sees me as more than some cold-hearted killer, or some hot piece of ass. I mean, obviously the latter you see me that way to some degree, given what we just did. But, that wasn't just fucking. That was lovemaking."

"So," he began with a devilish grin. "You wanna make love again?"

"What, like right now?" she chuckled, before being surprised by him turning her onto her back.

"I mean, if you don't wanna," he said coyly.

She was in a bit of disbelief, but saw he was clearly ready for another round. _"Holy shit! I didn't think I'd get the best of both fuckin' worlds with him!"_ She looked up at him gave him an equally devilish grin. "Fuckin A right I do!"

* * *

AN: And they've now fully consummated! I hope you don't mind the wait! When I first thought up this fic, that song Rock plays on the jukebox came to mind almost immediately. It is a bit cheesy, but I can't help but love it. If you're unfamiliar, here's a link: watch?v=9f4Jtm4hTAU

See you next time!


	17. Surprise!

**Chapter 17: Surprise!**

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Revy cried out in ecstasy, her and Rock going for their third round! She was on top, bucking and weaving like a mad person possessed. She leaned down to kiss the man she loved, Rock grabbing her face and they explored each other's mouths. He then gave her a devilish look, grabbed her hips, and spun her around while he as still inside her. She gasped with amazement at his assertiveness. "HOLY SHIT!" She continued to gyrate as Rock placed his hands fully on her incredible ass. She bent over farther and farther, increasing the pleasure for both. After a bit, Rock took things even further, lifted her, and positioned her on all fours on the mattress. She couldn't believe how amazing it was! They two finished, she fell backwards on top of him, his arms holding her tightly around her waist. "Good fuckin' god, Rocky Baby! I didn't know you had it in you!"

Rock chuckled a bit while breathing heavily. "Yeah…never done that before…" This comment shocked Revy, she could tell he wasn't bullshitting her. _"Holy shit! Do I really turn him on that much!?"_ "Guess, you bring out the best in me, Revy. Still…don't think I could do it that many times very often!"

Revy then burst out laughing. "Jesus Christ, I hope not! I don't think I could survive!" The two laughed together, continuing to hold onto each other. "Fuck…we should probably get some sleep now…"

"Yeah…" sighed Rock. "Guess so." He pulled the sheet over both of them gave Revy a light kiss on the cheek, and the two drifted off.

* * *

Not long after the sun rose, Rock received a couple phone calls. The first was from Mr. Praiyachat, letting him know his order was ready. About an hour later, he got a call from Dutch, they had a job. He let out a large sigh, tapping the still sleeping Revy on the shoulder. "Hate to be the bad guy, but Dutch has a job for us."

Revy's eyes moved rapidly under her closed lids, grumbling loudly. "Fuuuuuuck! Fine!"

"We better shower first," chuckled Rock. "We've worked up quite a sweat!"

Revy snickered at this remark, but he was definitely not wrong! "Your shower big enough for two?" She grinned devilishly.

"I'm sure we can make it work," he smiled big. While they didn't have shower sex, still way too worn out from their three rounds, they did do some heavy making out while soaping each other up to get nice and clean. While drying off, Rock cooked some quick breakfast for the two of them.

"Sex and breakfast," Revy exclaimed. "God damn, I won the fuckin' lottery!" Rock chuckled and blushed at this remark, she liked that he could still get embarrassed by her fawning over him. That was the Rock she fell for, demon in the sack, but still incredibly sweet. Rock found a couple cigarettes for them to have along with their breakfast. They finally got dressed, Rock even put his Hawaiian shirt back on, and made their way to the office.

* * *

Dutch and Benny were of course already there. Dutch was drinking coffee and watching tv, and Benny was on his laptop typing away. "Mornin' boys!" Revy exclaimed with glee. "Hope you both and pleasant sleeps." The two eyed her, both arching an eyebrow. They then saw that Rock was wearing that Hawaiian shirt she bought him years ago; this site made their mouths drop slightly. "What the fuck is with you two?" Revy asked.

"Rock's wearing the shirt," Benny finally spoke. "He's actually wearing that fucking shirt."

"Yeah?" Revy replied. "What fuckin' of it?"

"Guessin' you two had some fun last night," Dutch smirked as he took a sip of his coffee. "And I just won two more bets." After saying this he grinned wide, Benny smacked himself in the forehead.

"You dipshits have nothin' better to do than fuckin' bet mine and Rocky Baby's personal lives?" she asked between her gritted teeth. Rock was just blushing brightly.

"Sure," replied Dutch with a smirk. "But they're not as fun as seeing your reactions."

Revy rolled her eyes, then walked over to the couch and plopped down, Rock joined her, putting his arm around her. "So, what's the fuckin' job, Dutchy?" she asked while lighting up a cigarette.

"Another weapons run for Hotel Moscow," Dutch replied calmly.

"Christ sake!" exclaimed Revy. "Fry Face want us fuckin' dead!?"

"She guaranteed things won't go fucked like last time," Dutch assured her.

"Yeah, that makes me feel a whole lot fuckin' better," she scoffed.

"Well, she's gonna pay 120 grand for this job, to make up for the trouble last time," Dutch answered.

"Should've fuckin' started off with that shit," Revy pointed out. "How long we got?"

"Gotta head out in a few hours," answered Dutch.

"Great!" exclaimed Rock. "I got and order to pick up at Mr. Praiyachat's."

"Excuse me?" Revy asked.

"The first day I took shooting lessons with Boris, I first went to Mr. Praiyachat's for a special order," Rock explained.

"What did you get?" Revy asked arching an eyebrow.

"You'll see," he grinned.

* * *

The two arrived at Praiyachat's gun shop, the elderly gunsmith surprised to see Revy with his newest customer. "Rock? Why you bring Two Hands with you? She might blow your brains out when she sees what you did?"

"The fuck is he babbling about, Rocky Baby?" Revy asked and snickered. "You really think I'd shoot the man I love, old man?" This remark caused Praiyachat to inhale his cigarette and cough loudly. Revy couldn't help but laugh her ass off.

"You…" he struggled to say between coughs." You…actually…COUGH…started dating…COUGH…this crazy bitch!?" And this remark caused Revy to grab Praiyachat by his tank top, lifting the little man off his feed.

"Listen to me, you old cocksucker!" she began. "The only reason I ain't painting the walls of this here shop with yer fuckin' brains, is cuz you're the only piece of shit I trust to work on my cutlasses! But if ya keep talkin' to me like I'm some common fuckin' whore, I'll twist your wrinkled ol' sack off with my bare fuckin' hands and cram them so far down your throat you'll be shittin' em out with what's left of your fuckin' teeth! Do I make myself fuckin' clear!?" Praiyachat nodded slowly, Revy dropped him on his ass. "Good! Now bring out my man's order!" The old man scampered into the back. Revy pulled out a cigarette, lit up and took a long drag. "Fuckin' asshole! I may be a killer, but I'm still a fuckin' lady." Rock then wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush brightly. "Cut that shit out!" she chuckled.

Praiyachat came out holding a metal box. "Lucky for you, I have plenty of experience with these. Took a lot sooner than most orders." He placed the box on the counter, flicked the clasps up, turned it around and lifted the lid. Revy was indeed surprised! What she saw was a pair of modified Beretta 92FS's, stainless steel, elongated barrels, engraved with "9mm Sword Cutlass" on both sides, as well as the Jolly Roger of the infamous pirate Calico Jack (which is also inlaid into the ivory grips), and a manufacture inscription in Thai just like hers. But, where hers were primarily silver, these were gunmetal black.

"R-Rocky, Baby," she fumbled, blushing brightly.

"I figured if I was gonna get any better, you'd have an easier time teaching me with the same model," he smiled and blushed as well. "I hope you don't mind." Revy grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for a long kiss.

"This is the one of the sweetest thing anyone's ever done," she said in a soft tone, eyes full of love. They began kissing a bit more furiously.

"Hey! Hey!" exclaimed Praiyachat. "This is not love hotel! No fucking in my store! Take your guns and get the fuck out!"

* * *

AN: And there's the order Rock had made for himself. And yes, those wondering, the design of his guns was inspired by another Black Lagoon fanfic called Black Lagoon: A Pirates Life For Me by kipper898. If you don't know this fic, I recommend checking it out! It was published in 2009 and completed in 2013. Tune in next time!

.


	18. Just Another Job

**Chapter 18: Just Another Job**

Dutch and Benny were also surprised to see the new guns Rock had bought from Praiyachat. He had even gotten a holster to wear them on the sides, just like his lady love.

"Never thought I'd see this," said Dutch, arching an eyebrow.

"No kidding," agreed Benny.

"Isn't my man the sexiest?" Revy grinned wide, not really expecting her coworkers to answer that question. "Old Man Praiyachat kicked us out of his shop for making out." Rock blushed brightly, it amused Revy to no end that he could still get nervous talking about intimate stuff. _"He's so fuckin' adorable!"_

"My god," sighed Dutch, rubbing his temples. "You're like a couple of fuckin' horny teenagers."

"What can I say, Rocky Baby revs my engine," she exclaimed, slapping Rock on the back, chuckling loudly.

"Ok, enough," Dutch said dryly. "Last thing I need is to throw up my breakfast."

"Hardy fuckin' har!" Revy exclaimed.

"So, where are we going?" Rock asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Same location as last time," answered Dutch.

"You fuckin' kiddin' me?" asked Revy. "Fry Face want us to get our asses shot at again?"

"She says the people that ambushed us at the warehouse are still unaware of the island cache," explained Dutch. "Although, that doesn't mean it's necessarily gonna be smooth sailing to and from." Revy groaned loudly and rolled her eyes at this remark. "Hey, at least now we got some extra firepower."

"I'm…not as good as Revy," Rock blushed.

Revy laughed and gave him a slight jab in the ribs. "Don't sell yourself short, Rocky Baby! You've improved a whole lot in the past few weeks!"

"Thanks a lot, Revy," he smiled warmly at her, she smiled back.

"No fuckin' on my boat," Dutch said, killing the mood.

"Jesus, Dutchy, you're almost as bad as Boris at killing the mood," exclaimed Revy, glaring daggers at him.

"Long as it keeps you from fuckin' on my boat," he chuckled. "Let's head out."

* * *

The Black Lagoon made an uneventful trip the island cache. While in their bunk, Rock and Revy inspected their guns, making sure everything was in working order. Rock had yet to test his out, but he knew at this point the one thing Revy took seriously was that her weapons were in working order.

"You already seem to be an expert with those," Revy remarked, impressed with how quickly Rock was adapting.

"Well, I've seen you work on yours more than enough times," replied Rock. "Plus, Boris taught me some basics, and I've read a bunch of tactical magazines."

"Guess it's true, Japs are all about being good students," chuckled Revy, Rock joined in. Had anyone else made this remark, he may have taken offense. But, he knew Revy was complimenting him, in her own way. "I'm glad you finally started learning how to shoot, Rocky Baby." Her tone this time was a bit more serious. "If anything like what happened in that warehouse ever happened again…" She was surprised by Rock embracing her.

"Revy," he began. "I started learning to shoot for you. I wanted to be able to have your back like you always had mine. And as stated so many times already, I love you and want you to be safe."

"Fuckin' cheeseball," she chuckled, but she knew he meant what he said, and was grateful for it. The two then shared a kiss, making sure not to get too hot and heavy, so as to adhere to Dutch's "No fuckin' on my boat" rules.

* * *

Like last time, they made it to the island without any trouble, stocking the boat was a breeze. "Well, that was too fuckin' easy."

"Can't ever just look on the bright side, eh Revy?" quipped Dutch.

"What? You can?" she retorted. Dutch gave a fair enough expression. It was never a bad thing to be alert, especially when you lived in a place like Roanapur. About an hour back to the docks, Revy's worries turned out to be justified.

"We got company, Dutch!" Benny shouted over the intercom.

"Shit!" exclaimed Dutch. "How many, Benny Boy?"

"Two boats," replied Benny. "Definitely armed. ETA about five minutes!"

"Copy that," replied Dutch, switching his attention to his other employees. "Revy! Rock! Got two bogies headin' our way! ETA about five minutes! Get yourselves ready!"

"Roger that, Dutchy!" exclaimed Revy, feeling smug about being right. Still, she wasn't gonna totally complain about a shootout. "You ready, Rocky Baby?" She grinned wide, cocking back the hammers of her cutlasses.

"Ready," he smiled back, cocking his hammers. She loved the intensity in his eyes! They made their way up to the top of the ship, making sure not to be too open to any possible fire. The two boats were now a mere few feet away from the Black Lagoon, and immediately started to open fire.

"Mother fuckers!" shouted Revy, standing up with her usual, almost supernatural speed and began shooting at one of the enemy boats. She definitely managed to hit one of the shooters, but they weren't sure how many were on each boat. When they got closer, a couple guys from each boat leapt onto the Black Lagoon, all carrying machine guns and taking no time opening fire. "Fuck!" Revy and Rock took cover, giving each other looks, they didn't seem to need words to indicate they were going to go in opposite directions to take out their intruders. Rock went left, Revy went right, soon as they heard the enemies having to reload they opened fire. "Eat it, you cocksuckers!" The intruders were clearly surprised by Rock teaming up with the legendary Two Hands. He had only recently started shooting, and was only involved in the one shootout before, so they hadn't expected it to be a regular occurrence. This seemed to give the two an advantage.

Once Rock had taken out his two targets, he took aim at the boat they came off of and managed to hit directly into the helm of the ship. The boat began to lose control, indicating he had hit whoever was steering the boat. He unloaded the rest of his gun on the ship, managing to hit a nearby tank, causing it to go up in flames. "Fuckin' A, Rocky Baby!" Revy was incredibly proud of her boyfriend/protégé! She had taken out her targets long before, while she hadn't hit the helm of the ship, she did cause some clear damage, making the boat slow down and cease following them.

The two made their way back into the ship, Dutch was still driving, but had slowed down a little. "Good job you two! Didn't know you had that kind of skill, Rock!"

"I mean, it was just a lucky shot," he chuckled with embarrassment.

"Don't sell yourself short, Rocky Baby!" Revy exclaimed, giving him an enthusiastic slap on the ass, Rock didn't expect that. She then planted a big kiss on him, then grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Hey! What did I say about…" Dutch began to say, but then let out a long sigh. "Ah, fuck it!"

* * *

Back in their bunk, the two were going at it, Rock holding Revy up against the wall. Neither had bothered to fully take their pants off. "FUCK YES! KEEP GOING! DON'T YOU FUCKIN' STOP!" Revy dug her nails into Rock's neck, screaming wildly. Before fully finishing, they fell back onto the bed and locked lips. Once they were done, Revy remained on top of Rock, both were panting like mad. "Fuckin' incredible! I really hope that never gets old!"

"I seriously doubt it will," chuckled Rock.

* * *

When the Lagoon Company had docked at their usual spot, Balalaika, Boris, and some of her other men were there waiting for them, cigar in mouth. "Good day, Dutch. I hope things went better this time around."

"We had an ambush on the way back," he began, lighting a cigarette. "Lucky for us, Revy had some backup from Rock. Didn't have to use any of your weapons this time."

"Glad to hear," Balalaika chuckled. She then brought her attention to Rock, specifically the Hawaiian shirt he was wearing. "My, Rock, that's quite a…colorful shirt you have on…"

"Oh…um, Revy got it for me," he fumbled to say, blushing bright red.

"All I had to do was fuck his brains out to get him to wear it," she chuckled loudly, putting her arm around Rock's shoulder. Not exactly what happened, Rock thought, but he wasn't going to correct her.

"How…nice," Balalaika simply said, getting back to the subject of the weapons. "I figured after what happened last time, we'd simply meet you here and my men would transfer the weapons the rest of the way. Good to know things didn't turn out like last time."

"No shit," remarked Revy, which made the Russian mob boss chuckle.

"Good work, Dutch," Balalaika continued. "I'll have the money wired to the usual place. You've all earned it." Once the cache was loaded into the Hotel Moscow vehicles, they drove off.

"So," began Dutch, taking a drag of his cigarette. "Celebratory drinks at the Yellow Flag?"

"Fuckin' A!" Revy and Rock both exclaimed.

* * *

AN: New chapter for the win! I told you I wasn't done with this one. A bit more action this time around, but still some sexy times too! Stay tuned to see what happens next!


	19. A Call

**Chapter 19: A Call**

It was just another day in the lawless city of Roanapur. The Lagoon Company had no jobs on this particular day, so they were all just lounging in the main office. Still, they felt things were a bit too quiet lately.

"God, I'm so fuckin' board!" exclaimed Revy, who was splayed out on the couch, leaning on Rock; he was reading a magazine and not paying any attention. "Those cocksuckers no longer giving Fry Face any trouble?"

"What? You want us to get shot at?" chuckled Dutch, watching tv.

"I've been cravin' some action for days!" exclaimed Revy. "Besides my usual…"

"Action with Rocky Baby," Benny said sarcastically, cutting her off. As usual, he was on his computer.

"Fuckin' jealous that you ain't gettin' any, Benny?" barked Revy.

"You're no the only one in a relationship," retorted Benny. He was still in a relationship with master counterfeiter, Janet "Greenback Jane" Bhai.

"Jacking it to your computer screen to pics of that counterfeiting bitch doesn't count," chuckled Revy, making a jackoff motion as she said it.

"Jane and I meet in person too!" Benny exclaimed defensively, blushing brightly. Given his girlfriend's less than pleasant first trip to Roanapur a few years back, she didn't visit often. "And we've had way more sex than you or Rock!" Revy burst out laughing, Rock continued reading his magazine.

"Relax, Benny Boy," Dutch chimed in, keeping his eyes on the tv. "Revy's just pushing your buttons."

"Come on, Dutchy," Revy started. "Aren't you wanting some action?"

"I'd rather not get shot at," he replied deadpan.

"Fine," sighed Revy, sitting up. "If I can't get into some gun fights, I'll have some other kind of fun." She then grabbed Rock's magazine, surprising him with a kiss. Naturally, he complied quickly and returned the kiss.

"Not in the office!" shouted Dutch. But, before they could leave, the phone started ringing.

"Ah fuck!" exclaimed Revy.

Rock answered the phone. "Lagoon Company, how can we help you?" The voice on the other end told him to put him on speaker, Rock complied.

"We have information regarding the intel leak of Hotel Moscow," the voice said, it was slightly distorted.

"So why the fuck are you talkin' to us?" Revy asked. "Fry Face would be way more interested in what you have to say."

"Because you're the ones who have been more of the inconvenience for us lately," the voice replied.

"So, you're saying you're the cocksucker that's been trying to rip-off Fry Face and kill us in the process," Revy spoke for everyone else again. "Wouldn't say it's the smartest fuckin' move on your part to admit you're the asshole threatening us."

"You are going to meet me at the location of my choosing," the voice went on, ignoring Revy's backtalk.

"And we're going to agree to this because?" Rock asked.

"Trust me, Mr. Okajima," the voice began, taking the Lagoon Company off guard with him knowing Rock's last name. "You will want to come to this meeting."

"Who the fuck are you!?" Revy shouted. "You fuckin' do anything to my man and I'll shove my cutlasses so far up your ass…"

"Come to the meeting point, alone Mr. Okajima, and all will be revealed," the voice interrupted Revy's threat. He gave them the address, told them to be there within a half hour and hung up.

"Mother fucker!" shouted Revy. "We're not actually gonna fall for this shit are we!?"

"I don't think we have a choice," replied Dutch. "Few people in Roanapur know Rock's last name. Whoever this guy is, he probably knows about the rest of us."

"Shit!" exclaimed Revy.

"Look on the bright side," chuckled Dutch. "You'll probably get into a gunfight." Revy just gave Dutch an angry look. "Get yourself geared up."

* * *

Benny drove everyone to the location, some random looking storefront with tinted windows, nothing unusual in this town. Revy and Rock both had their cutlasses primed and ready for anything coming at them.

"Think anyone's watching us, Dutch?" Rock asked, looking out the windows.

"Most likely," replied Dutch. "But, he seemed to want an actual meeting, so I doubt he's just gonna blow us away right here. You better get in there."

"He ain't fuckin' goin' without me," Revy chimed in.

"Never said he was," Dutch smiled, which made Revy smile back. "Benny and I will wait here."

Rock and Revy left the car and made their way to the front door of the storefront.

"Definitely don't like the looks of this, Rocky Baby," Revy said, eyeing the place suspiciously.

"Neither do I, Rev," replied Rock. "But, we don't seem to have a say in the matter. But I'm not worried." He then smiled and gave Revy a kiss on the cheek, making her blush. "I got you by my side after all."

"Cut that shit out," she exclaimed, slugging him in the arm. "Whoever this fucker is, he's gonna pay for cockblockin' us!"

The two made their way into the building, the only thing in there was a work desk and a chair that had its back facing them.

"This some kinda minimalist office bullshit ya hear about?" Revy asked to nobody in particular.

"This is merely a place to meet," a voice said, it was coming from the chair. He turned around to make eye contact. "So good to see you again, Mr. Okajima." He was an older man, middle aged, thin, with slick backed dark hair, and was wearing a business suit. Rock was in total shock, Revy had no idea what was going on.

"Who the fuck are you?" she asked.

"Don't remember me?" he smiled. "I suppose you did only meet me once. But, I'm sure you remember me, don't you, Mr. Okajima?"

"Been a long time," Rock began. "Kageyama."

* * *

AN: DUN! DUN! DUUUUUN! Tune in next time!


	20. Reunion

**Chapter 20: Reunion**

"Who?" Revy asked again, picking her ear a little bit in the process.

"My old supervisor, Kageyama," Rock answered. "From Asahi Industries.

"The piece of shit who declared ya dead?" she asked, finally remembering who he was. Rock simply nodded.

"I did give Mr. Okajima a chance to rejoin us," Kageyama retorted. "But, he decided he'd rather stay in this decrepit city." Rock's old boss then noticed the guns holstered at his sides. "You seem to have adapted well, seeing as you're carrying weapons now." He then arched an eyebrow looking at Rock's shirt. "You've even gone for an…interesting new look." Revy showed noticeable aggravation at this comment, not that Kageyama had any way of knowing she got him the shirt.

Rock pulled out a cigarette, lit it, then took a drag. He motioned to Revy if she'd like one too, she nodded, and he lit and handed one to her. "So, Kageyama, what brings you back to this part of the world? I'm guessing not business?"

"It's for revenge," Kageyama answered. "On you!"

"You fuckin' kiddin' me?" Revy asked deadpan, cigarette dangling from her mouth. "If anything, Rocky Baby here should be the one wanting revenge on you."

"Not that I'd want it really," replied Rock. "Best thing that could ever happen to me." He then turned to Revy and gave her a wink and smile, she blushed a bit at this. "So what? Things not go well for you after our last encounter?"

"That would be an understatement," Kageyama replied. "Not long after, the board of directors discovered that news of your death was…exaggerated. They felt I was now a liability since you were still alive and could possibly blow the whistle on everything we'd done. So, I was terminated. My wife discovered some of my indiscretions and left me…"

There was a moment of silence before Revy began bursting out with laughter. "You fuckin' serious!? You wanna kill Rock because some other cocksuckers fired you!? Ain't his fault you had shitty bosses and a shitty marriage!"

"Your partner has a colorful mouth on her, Mr. Okajima," Kageyama said, remaining calm. "I've pulled my past resources to have you and your colleagues taken out. Admittedly, it hasn't been as simple as I'd hoped. So, I decided to come down here, and see to things personally."

"I can't believe this shit!" Revy exclaimed. "We got shot at and Rock ended up in a fuckin' coma because of petty fuckin' bullshit! Can I shoot this fucker already!?"

"I certainly wouldn't object," Rock shrugging nonchalantly.

"I wouldn't advise that," Kageyama interjected. "Unless you want your parents to remain alive."

"Excuse me?" Rock asked. Kageyama then produced a photo and slid it across his desk. Rock walked closer for a better look, going wide eyed with the reveal. It was a candid shot his parents, both clearly walking around Roanapur. It had been nearly seven years since he'd seen either of them. "How long have they been here?"

"A couple days now," Kageyama answered. "Spur of the moment contest win. They of course have no idea you're here, as they still assume you're dead."

"So, you're using them as a trump card, so I don't just shoot you now?" Rock asked.

"Perceptive as always, Mr. Okajima," Kageyama smirked. "The men I hired have orders to call every hour to make sure I'm still here. If I don't respond, well, I'm sure you can guess." Just then, the phone rang. "That would be them now." He picked up the phone, saying a few words before hanging up. "Now, where were we?" He noticed Rock and Revy giving him looks that were less intimidating and more embarrassed for him; Revy even gave a slight chuckle. "I fail to see what's funny."

"Can I please tell him?" Revy asked, in between snickers.

"Sure, why not," Rock smiled at her lovingly.

"You've just gotten a call from your goons," Revy began.

"Yes, as I stated before…" Kageyama began to say.

"Not fuckin' done, shithead!" Revy exclaimed. "Your goons got another hour to get back to ya, Roanapur ain't that big a place to traverse, we got a pic of Rocky Baby's folks, and we got the backing of the fuckin' Russian Mafia to help us make sure nothin' bad happens to them. The fuck do you still need to keep you alive for?" She gave Rock's old a boss a moment to process all she had just said, noticing panic to form in his face. She then smiled widely, getting that killer look in her eyes. "You should leave this diabolical planning shit to the supervillains, dickmouth."

* * *

Kageyama then went for a gun hidden in a desk drawer. But, before he could take aim, Rock fired one shot, blowing the ex-manager's hand to bits, only one a couple fingers were left. He screamed out in shock and pain as Rock got closer to his former boss, now aiming the gun right against his forehead. Rock gave a look to Kageyama he'd never seen before.

"You fucking shot me!" exclaimed Kageyama.

"Not shit," replied Rock. "You were about to shoot at us. Not my fault I was quicker to draw." Rock then flicked one of Kageyama's still attached fingers, making him cry out some more. Revy snickered at this but was also turned on by Rock's intimidation of this idiot. "I may not be on the friendliest terms with my parents, but that doesn't mean I want their lives being threatened for something they're not even involved in."

"So what?" Kageyama struggled to say, clutching his wound to try and stop the bleeding. "Going to kill me now?"

"I'd like to," Rock said casually, taking a drag of his cigarette. "But, I know that Miss Balalaika would like to get some info from you. I'm more than satisfied with crippling you, I can't say what she'll will do to you." Rock grabbed Kageyama's phone to call Hotel Moscow. "Miss Balalaika? Lagoon Company. Yes, we found the person causing trouble. You'll be surprised when you see him." Rock smirked then gave her the address. "They should be here soon."

"Fuck you, Okajima!" exclaimed Kageyama.

"No thanks," Rock retorted, then punched his old boss in the face. He didn't knock him out, but he was definitely leaving a black eye. "And the name's Rock." Rock took the phone and made his way back to Revy, who grabbed him by his shirt collar for a hot and heavy kiss.

"Damn, Rocky Baby!" she exclaimed after pulling away. "That was so fuckin' sexy the way you intimidated that dumbass!"

"Eh, it was nothing," he chuckled, blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"Don't kill the fuckin' mood!" she nudged him. Balalaika and Boris arrived not long after, prepared to question the man responsible for the recent events.

"My, my, this is a small world," Balalaika chuckled. "And which of you is responsible for the mutilated hand?"

"That would be this stud right here, sis," exclaimed Revy, wrapping her arm around Rock's neck and grinning wide.

"You've come a long way, Rock," Balalaika smirked. "Don't you agree, Comrade Sergeant?"

"Da," Boris replied, smiling slightly, proud of Rock's improvement as a marksman.

"You may go now," Balalaika said to Rock and Revy. "I doubt you want to see what happens next."

"See ya later, sis," exclaimed Revy as she and Rock left the building holding hands.

* * *

As they made their way back to the car with Dutch and Benny they could hear some blood curdling screams already coming from the building. Revy cackled as they got in the car. "What a fuckin' pussy."

"Went well I'm assuming?" Dutch asked while smoking a cigarette.

"All things considered, yeah," Rock replied nonchalantly.

"So, what did this guy want?" asked Benny.

"Explain later," said Rock. "First we need to make sure my parents are ok."

"Excuse me!?" Dutch and Benny exclaimed in unison.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! Not sure how many fics have dealt with Rock's parents, but I know I've always wanted to have them appear in this. Tune in next time!


	21. Family Reunion

**Chapter 21: Family Reunion**

Akira Okajima and Michiko Okajima had been married for over 35 years, living in Tokyo all their lives. Their older son, Toshiro, had been more successful in life, as such they never really showed much regard for their younger son, Rokuro, who didn't pass his entrance exams on the first try. When they heard he'd died on the job however, they did suddenly have feelings of regret for how they had treated him, especially his mother. They were not overly warm people, but he was still their child, and they never expected him to die before them.

Last week they received a letter in the mail saying that they'd won a random contest to a harbor town around southeast Thailand called Roanapur. Neither had ever heard of the place, but they hadn't been on a vacation in some time, and all expenses were paid for them. They found the locals…colorful, for lack of a better word.

"Akira," Michiko began to speak. "I'm beginning to suspect, that we're being followed."

"What makes you think that?" Akira asked.

"I've noticed the same two men everywhere we've gone since coming here," she replied. "Seems like too much of a coincidence, even in a small town such as this." Both men were tall, not overly muscular, both in blue jeans and white t shirts, one had shaggier hair than the other. While most people in Roanapur had a suspicious look about them to begin with, it was clear they'd been seeing these two more than anyone else.

"Hmm, perhaps," Akira agreed. The two quickened their pace, seeing if the two men would also walk faster. As they suspected, they did.

"Shit!" one of the goons shouted as the Okajimas picked up the pace. "They saw us!"

"Should've fuckin' watched from sperate places," the other replied. "That Jap bastard better pay us good like promised."

* * *

"You're fuckin' serious?" Dutch asked as they drove along the streets. "Your old boss planned all this shit? And he used your parents as leverage?"

"They're not aware of the situation," replied Rock. "But, yes, that's what happened."

"Fuckin' insane," Dutch said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Think we'll find them?"

"I gotta imagine Rock's parents'll stick out like a sore fuckin' thumb," Revy pointed out. "Much like Rocky Baby does on a daily basis."

"Fair point," Dutch admitted. "Any idea what the guys following them look like? How many?"

"No," answered Rock. "But, I do have their number." He smiled as he pulled out Kageyama's cell phone. "We spot my parents, we can then make a call, and whoever answers are the guys we gotta cap."

"Ain't my man fuckin' brilliant!?" Revy exclaimed, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek, Rock blushed brightly and grinned like a doofus.

"Good God," groaned Dutch. "I'm gonna need to get a spray bottle for you two.

"There they are," Benny pointed.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Okajima kept up a steady pace as the two men pursued them. They were confused as to why nobody was trying to help them. Rock hit the redial button on the cell phone, he saw one of the men answer. "What the fuck are you calling us for!?"

"Just wanted to know who I needed to fuck up," Rock replied before hanging up.

"What the fuck was that about!?" asked the other guy.

"I think that Jap fucked up." The other one answered.

Back in the car. "Should be easy to take these dipshits out," said Revy.

"Benny, drive ahead," said Rock. "We'll ambush them at the corner." Benny slammed his foot down on the peddle and drove ahead of Rock's parents. He made a sharp turn at the corner, bringing the car to a sharp halt. Rock's parents stopped, not knowing what to make of the situation. "Get down!" Revy shouted at them. They complied as Revy opened fire on their pursuers, dropping them in seconds. Rock's parents were shaking in fear on the ground.

"It's ok," someone said to them in a soothing tone. "You're safe, mother and father."

Michiko was the first to open her eyes, she looked up and saw her younger son standing in front of her with a comforting smile. "Rokuro?" she asked timidly, not believing what she was seeing. "Akira…look…" Her husband looked up as well.

"Long time no see," Rock chuckled, now grinning. His parents stood up, still staring as if they were looking at a ghost.

"Rokuro?" Akira said in disbelief. "But…your company said you died…"

"Yeah," Rock sighed. "That's a bit of a long story. Might want to explain that somewhere else."

He was then surprised by a hug from his mother, she was even crying. "Mother? What are you doing?" His mother hadn't shown any outward affection towards him since he graduated high school, to say he was surprised was an understatement.

"Rokuro!" she broke away for a moment. "We thought you were dead!"

"Hey, look, I'm sure this all very touching," Revy interrupted. "But, we better get the fuck outta here before the pigs show up. We ain't exactly on the friendliest terms with Watsup." Rock nodded and led his parents into the car, it was a bit cramped now, but Benny got them back to the Lagoon Company.

* * *

When they got into the office, Rock led his parents to the couch.

"Would you folks like something to drink?" Dutch asked.

"Tea?" Michiko timidly asked, Akira nodded in agreement. Dutch nodded with approval and made his way to the stove.

"So, this is where you work?" Michiko asked.

"Um, yes," Rock answered. "This is the Lagoon Company. Dutch, making the tea, is the boss. We're a shipping company. The man who drove us here is Benny, our tech guy." Rock pointed to both of them and they waved, Rock's parents nodded. "I handle…public relations. This is Rebecca Lee, but we all call her Revy. She is…also in public relations…of sorts." Benny and Dutch chuckled in the background, Revy showing a clearly annoyed look.

"Must have a very relaxed dress code," commented Akira, looking at Rock's shirt. "Given your…attire."

"Everyone gonna comment on your fuckin' shirt, Rocky Baby?" groaned Revy, his parents surprised by her casual language.

"Apologies," Akira bowed slightly towards Revy while still sitting. "You must've been the person who got it for Rokuro."

"Oh, um, yeah," Revy Replied, surprised by the politeness. "It's no big deal…" She slouched a little and looked at the floor, this made Rock chuckle a little.

"This woman is special to you, Rokuro?" Michiko asked while smiling.

"Yes, mother," Rock smiled brightly and grabbed Revy's hand affectionately. "Revy is my girlfriend." Revy blushed brightly at this remark, still not used to being called that. To Rock's parents this seemed fairly normal for a girl to have slight embarrassment, but to anyone who knew Two Hands this was drastically out of character.

Michiko stretched her hand out towards Revy to shake it, Revy complied. "Very pleased to meet you, Revy-chan."

"Um," Revy fumbled to reply as she shook back. "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Okajima."

"You may call me Michiko," she told Revy. "And this is my husband, Akira." Her husband nodded. "How long have you been seeing each other?"

"About three months now," Rock answered. "Although we've known each other over five years."

"How did you meet?" Michiko asked, this remark made both Rock and Revy blush, they could also hear Benny and Dutch again chuckling in the background. Rock let out a long sigh again. At this point, he figured he might as well be honest with his parents.

"Revy and the Lagoon Company kidnapped me," he finally managed to say. The silence that followed seemed to even make the usually noisy city quiet down.

* * *

AN: I think this is a good place to stop for now! Other fics I read depict Rock's parents much colder towards him. While I know that's part of his background, I like to think that as his parents, and having been told he's dead, would not only miss him but even feel guilty for how they had treated him in the past.


	22. Family Reunion, Part 2

**Chapter 22: Family Reunion Part 2**

"Revy and the Lagoon Company kidnapped me," he finally managed to say. The silence that followed seemed to even make the usually noisy city quiet down.

"I'm sorry?" Michiko managed to ask. Revy, Dutch, and Benny all seemed to give audible gulps.

"The reason you thought I was dead," Rock continued. "Was that the Lagoon Company here were taking some information from Asahi Industries, to give to a Russian Mafia boss. Revy decided to take me for a ransom." Revy choked up some of the beer she was drinking. "But, due to some shadier activities going on at Asahi, they decided to declare me dead. The Lagoon Company, specifically Dutch, allowed me to stay on as an employee. I've been living here ever since."

Again, there was a long silence.

"So, you work for criminals?" Akira asked.

"Well, yes, I do," Rock awkwardly answered.

"Hmm," Akira mumbled. "Not as if your previous employers were much better."

Rock let out a little chuckle. "Yeah. It was my former supervisor, Kageyama, who sent you those tickets in the mail. He had lost his job not long after I was declared dead and he wanted revenge. He tried to use you both as leverage."

"My god," Michiko said quietly.

"Yeah, don't worry about him though," Revy chuckled. "Rock took care of him!"

"Rock?" asked Michiko.

"It's what I'm called here," Rock replied.

"Did you kill him, Rokuro?" his mother asked timidly.

"No, mother, I didn't," Rock assured her, hoping she wasn't going to ask if he had killed anyone. "But, I can't say what the people interrogating him for information will do."

"I see," Michiko simply said. "How long have you had those guns."

"Not long, actually," Rock said. "I've only been shooting for a few months now. I didn't want to use a gun originally, I avoided it as much as I could. But, Roanapur isn't the safest place, and I needed to be more useful to my coworkers."

"And the woman you love," Michiko smiled warmly, this made Revy blush.

"Have you been back to Japan, Rokuro?" Akira asked.

"Yes," Rock answered honestly. "A few years ago. But, I wasn't sure how safe it was to see you. I also wasn't sure how you'd feel about seeing me…" Rock trailed off at the end there. Michiko got up from the couch and gave Rock hug, again surprising him.

"Rokuro," she began. "I am so sorry for how we treated you." Rock then hugged his mother back, she began tearing up. "The way we treated you was so unfair. When we heard you had died…we were devastated! Even your brother, Toshiro…was shocked to hear the news!" Revy was beginning to feel uncomfortable, she wasn't used to this kind of family encounter. Michiko then looked at Revy straight in the eyes, Revy looked back, unsure of what to think. Then, Michiko shocked her with a hug. "Thank you, Revy-chan! Thank you for keeping my son safe! Thank you for loving him!" Revy sat their in shock for a long time, the rest of the group didn't know what to think of the situation either. Any other time, it could be a guarantee Revy wouldn't take kindly to be held like this, touched in general. But, this was Rock's mother, the woman who just admitted regretting how she treated her son. Revy then hugged Michiko back, it wasn't easy for her, but it still brought comfort to her.

"Y-your welcome, Michiko," Revy replied quietly.

About an hour later, Dutch decided to order everyone some food. Nobody was sure if there would be more threats on their lives, but they wouldn't be surprised if Kageyama had other people out there.

"You folks like pizza?" Dutch addressed Rock's parents, the two simply nodded. "Got various toppings, a couple are plain cheese just in case. Dig in."

"So, um, Rock," Akira began, getting used to addressing Rock by his new name. "What sort of jobs does your company usually ship?"

"It's not always illegal work," Rock replied. "We are primarily a delivery company. Dutch has a ship, the Black Lagoon, that we use to transport thing in ports often a few hours away from Roanapur. But, things aren't always safe around here. It's good to know how to defend yourself."

"I see," said Akira. "Well, I'm glad you have been able to keep yourself safe."

"Do you…do you think you'd ever come back to Japan for good?" Michiko asked.

Rock stood there for a moment, taking a drag of his cigarette. "I have thought about it here and there," he began. "But, I'm a very different person since I've been living here. I couldn't go back to my old life. Plus, there are the people I care about." He then grabbed Revy's hand.

"I understand," said Michiko.

"But, I'll try to come visit as much as I can," said Rock. "It would be a lot safer for me to go there than have you coming here again." He chuckled a little. "How much longer do you have here?"

"Our tickets and hotel were good for a week," said Akira. "We've been here three days now, so we have four more. Although, our hotel may not be safe to go to, since it was all a set-up."

"Probably not," thought Rock. "There might be a room at my apartment building that you can use for the rest of your stay. I can take care of those expenses."

"No, Rock, we couldn't have you do that," said Michiko.

"It's alright, Mother," Rock assured her. "I don't mind at all. It's not an expensive place."

"Meaning it's also not exactly the nicest place around," chuckled Revy.

"You both live there together?" asked Michiko, this question caused the couple to blush. Michiko chuckled a little. "I do not disapprove of you two living together unmarried. Thins are very different here, I understand."

"It's true, the building isn't great," Rock admitted. "But, it'll be a lot safer having us close together should anything else occur. There's almost always a room available."

"I'm sure it'll do during the rest of our stay," said Michiko. "Arigato, Rokuro.

* * *

Rock drove his parents to their hotel to pick up their stuff, Revy came along of course in case anything happened. She say up front with Rock while his parents were in the backseat.

"Where are you originally from, Revy-chan?" Michiko suddenly asked. Rock wasn't sure how Revy would react to this question.

"Um, I was born in New York," Revy answered. "But…I haven't lived there for several years now."

"I see," said Michiko. "How old are you?" Now that Rock thought about it, he didn't know Revy's age either. It wasn't something that really came up in conversation. Rock himself was 30 now, so he guessed she was either his age, or close to that.

"I'm 28," Revy answered.

"Are you Chinese?" Michiko continued to ask questions. Rock wasn't sure how long Revy could handle the questioning, he noticed her clinching her fists.

"Yes, Mother," Rock answered for her. "Revy is Chinese American. She's an orphan, lost her parents at a very young age…"

"Oh, I see," Michiko replied solemnly. "I'm very sorry…I didn't mean to pry."

"No…um, it's ok, Mrs. Okajima," Revy fumbled to say.

"Michiko will be fine," she smiled. "You and Rokuro clearly care about each other, that makes you family. I'm assuming you prefer to be addressed as Revy?"

"Y-y-yeah," Revy struggled to answer.

* * *

They finally made their way to the hotel Rock's parents were staying at.

"I would like to remain in the car," Michiko answered. "Revy-chan, would you please stay with me?"

"Um, yeah, sure," Revy fumbled to say. Rock and Akira got out of the car and went into the hotel lobby. Revy wasn't sure how to feel about this current situation.

"Revy-chan?" Michiko began. "Would you please come to the backseat with me? I'd like to talk with you and see your face."

"Um, sure," Revy complied. When she got into the backseat with Michiko she was surprised to see her looking at her intently. "S-something on my face?"

"No," Michiko chuckled. "I just wanted a bit of alone time with the woman seeing my son. You are quite lovely." She smiled warmly which caused Revy to blush. Michiko then grabbed her hand with affection, it reminded Revy of Rock. "I again apologize for prying into your past."

"Hey, it's really no big deal," Revy replied nervously.

"No, no, it clearly made you uncomfortable," Michiko said. "I was just curious about the woman seeing my son. I am guessing…you've had a rough life." Revy of course didn't answer, but it was very clear by her expression that Michiko assumed correctly. "I suppose anyone living in this city has had something bad happen to them to have them end up here. You do not have to tell me anything, I'm sure you have told Rokuro. I see how he looks at you, and you at him. There is much love in your eyes." Revy began blushing brightly at this comment, Michiko smiled warmly and leaned in to give Revy another hug. She was again shocked, but slowly reciprocated the hug. Tears seemed to also form in her eyes. "I have complete faith that you will keep Rokuro, I mean Rock, safe, and he will keep you safe. You are both strong people, and as cheesy as this may sound, I believe your love will help you both. "Revy was trembling at what she said, but it also gave her relief.

Michiko continued. "When Akira and I thought Rock had died, we first thought it would damage our marriage…but, it didn't take long for us to see that we gave each other the strength to carry on. Now, knowing that our son is alive, and has found love, I don't know how Akira feels, but I think it is a miracle. I'm not a religious woman, but this feels like more than a simple coincidence. I know I already said it but thank you so much for keeping my son safe and loving him." They kept hugging for they weren't sure how long, Revy hadn't felt this calm since she and Rock started dating. Michiko must be where Rock got his compassionate side.

* * *

AN: Ok, this chapter was getting a bit long, so I decided to split things. The next chapter will focus on Rock and his father. Tune in!


	23. Family Reunion, Part 3

**Chapter 23: Family Reunion Part 3**

Inside the hotel room, Rock and Akira were gathering his and Michiko's belongings.

"Glad we haven't faced any opposition since we got here," Rock chuckled awkwardly, he wasn't used to talking with his father.

"Yes, it is fortunate," Akira answered simply.

"So, um, How's Toshiro doing?" Rock asked, not really sure what to say, but wasn't sure when he'd see his father again so might as well try to make conversation.

"Toshiro is doing well," Akira said. "He…is married now…"

"Oh wow," exclaimed Rock. "How long now?"

"About three years," replied Akira. "She works at his office. Her name is Sakura. They are expecting their first child in a few months. I believe they are having a daughter."

"Wow, that's great," exclaimed Rock with genuine enthusiasm. "I'm gonna be an uncle. Never really thought about it."

"Do you and Rebecca plan on having any children?" Akira let slip, then realizing it probably wasn't the best thing to ask given their circumstances. He was now blushing, something Rock didn't see often, although Rock was also blushing.

"I'm…n-not sure," Rock stuttered. "It's not something we've discussed yet."

"I suppose the circumstances are not ideal for that," Akira noted.

"Yeah, not exactly," Rock said solemnly. This was probably the most Rock and his father had said to each other in…ever! He was always closer to his mother, even if she wasn't always as affectionate.

"Rokuro, er…Rock," Akira started to say. "I am…I am…sorry, for how I treated you…"

Rock was not expecting that! It was one thing for his mother to apologize, but his father was a whole different matter. Did the thought of his death really affect them that much? "It's ok, father..."

Rock was then surprised by a hug from Akira. "No, it is not! Things have changed. When we thought you had died, we were devastated. Even Toshiro was saddened by the apparent loss." This definitely shocked Rock. He didn't hate his brother, but they were never close, probably because of their 5-year age difference. Either way, Toshiro was always seen as the golden child. "We all felt it was some kind of punishment for how we had treated you. It's no wonder you didn't try to contact us."

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe," Rock lied, but he didn't want to admit he was indifferent to not seeing them. He was now hugging his father back.

"You do not need to lie, Rock," he father surprised him with this statement. "I do not blame you. This was like a way of starting over." Rock now could tell his father was crying! There may have been only one-time Rock recalled his father crying, but he couldn't remember the reason behind it. "I hope…I hope that you can find it in your heart…to forgive us…"

"F-f-father," Rock trembled. "I didn't think…I'd ever see you again. I honestly…had no real feelings towards it one way or the other. But…now, things are different. In a way I never thought possible. I don't know how often I'll be able to visit you and mother back in Tokyo…but I will do my best."

"I'm very glad to hear that," Akira said. "Take care of that woman, too. She clearly cares for you deeply."

"Trust me, I know, and I will," Rock replied, and they finished getting all their things together.

* * *

When they made it back to the car, they saw Revy and Michiko embracing in the backseat. Revy was the first to notice and was now blushing. Once Michiko saw them she let Revy go so she could get back into the front seat. The ride back to the apartment was quiet, but it was definitely less awkward than before. As expected, there was a room they could use during the rest of their stay.

"I hope we have some time together before we head back to Tokyo," Michiko said as Rock and Revy left their room.

"Of course we will," Rock assured her, handing her a slip of paper. "This is the number you can call me at. Just call whenever you wake up and we'll see what we can do from there." Rock then gave his mother a hug. "Oyasuminasai, haha," Rock said, smiling lovingly.

"Oyasuminasai, Rokuro," Michiko replied. She then gave Revy a hug. "Oyasuminasai, Revy-chan."

Revy figured it meant goodnight but didn't dare attempt to say it back. "Goodnight, Michiko."

* * *

Back in Rock and Revy's apartment they were in their sleeping attire holding each other lovingly in bed. With Rock's parents in the same building they didn't think it was the best move to have late night fun. Besides, they were actually ok with it, they were getting to a point in their relationship where they were just glad to be together. The both puffed on cigarettes, with Revy resting her head on Rock's chest.

"Rock?" she said to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Rock asked.

"Are," she struggled to say. "Are you…happy with the way things are?"

"Of course I am," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

Revy blew out some smoke then snuffed out her cigarette on the nightstand. She turned to face Rock directly. "Just…wondering…if you'd rather be living in Japan. Especially now that things are better between you and your folks…"

Rock stroked Revy's hair for a moment, took a final drag of his cigarette and snuffed it out. He then leaned in to give her a kiss. "It doesn't matter where I am, as long as you're there with me. What? Do you wanna live in Japan now?"

"Never said that," she chuckled. "I seriously doubt I could live anywhere permanently other than this shithole city. But, I definitely hope we can go there more often, so we can see your folks. I still gotta meet your big bro."

"Oh yeah," he remembered. "My father told me that Toshiro has been married for a few years now. Also, I'm gonna be an uncle."

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Revy, now wide eyed. "Then we definitely gotta fuckin' go there to see them!"

"I'll be sure to have my parents tell me when the baby is born," he said. "They're having a daughter."

"Little girl, eh," she commented. "If your bro looks anything like you it'll be a cute kid." Rock blushed at this comment. "Do…do you…want kids?"

Rock gulped a little at this comment. "Funny you say that," he said. "My father asked me the same question when we were packing at the hotel."

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said you and I hadn't discussed it," he answered. "Which, we hadn't. This is the first time we've ever brought it up. What…what do you think about it?"

"I mean," she began. "Me, raising a fuckin' kid!? Sounds fuckin' crazy when I say it out loud! Shit, then again, if someone told me I'd one day be in a committed relationship I'd call them a fuckin' idiot!"

"Then probably shoot them," he chuckled.

"HA!" she agreed. "Yeah…most likely."

"Can you get pregnant?" Rock asked, blushing. "I mean, we've only ever had sex without protection. And we've certainly had plenty of it."

"Fuckin' A right we have!" Revy chuckled. "I mean, the odds seem to be against us there. Based on a physical I got in prison, my womb is kind of a hostile environment. Fuckin' ironic, eh?"

"Hey, maybe I got a low count," Rock chuckled back. "I've never been tested. Always used protection with any other partner."

"How many women have you been with?" she asked, a little regretful for asking.

"Including you," he began. "Three."

"Really?" she asked. "Shit, something with your abilities! I figured you'd have been way more of a player!"

"No way!" he laughed. "I'm not someone who just hops into bed with random people. First time was with a girl I dated in college, then a coworker who I dated for a couple years. I thought both would last, obviously they didn't. Glad they didn't."

"Fuckin' cheeseball," she blushed.

"So, what's your number?" he asked, smiling big.

"Not as fuckin' big you probably think!" she exclaimed. "If we're talkin' just foolin' around…I can't answer that…" She got redder, Rock laughed. "Shut the fuck up! In terms of actual sex…five…I never did any penetration when I worked for that mother fucker, Rowan! Just fetish shit, whips and heavy fondling…"

"I see," Rock replied, holding Revy a bit tighter. "I'm sorry you had to do those things."

"Yeah, I know," said Revy, knowing he wasn't taking pity on her. "Although, we could probably make some major fuckin' bank filming ourselves together!" She bust out laughing, even louder when Rock went beet red. "Relax, Rocky Baby! No fuckin' way I'm sharing you with anyone!" She planted a kiss on his mouth.

"Guess I don't have to ask if you're happy?" he asked.

"Fuckin' A right I'm happy!" she exclaimed. "Happier than I ever thought I could be! Happier than I ever thought I deserved! Your better than the most potent alcohol! Shit! That sounded so fuckin' lame!"

"No, I like it," Rock smiled.

"The past will always be there to fuck with me," she continued. "But, with you by my side, it doesn't hurt nearly as much. The voice of that piece of shit…I barely hear it anymore…it's more like a whisper now. Maybe…one day…it'll go away completely…" She then began to tear up, Rock wiped some of the tears away from her face.

"I'll always be there for you, Revy," Rock said in his usual soothing tone.

"I know you will, Rocky Baby," Revy replied. It didn't matter how many times she heard him say that, it always made her feel so much better. There was then a long stretch of silence, Revy's face began to give a much more serious look than Rock had anticipated.

"You ok, Rev?" he asked. She then stared directly at him, her eyes piercing right through him. This wasn't a look he'd seen before. It wasn't anger, it wasn't sadness, it wasn't even love, although he could tell love was definitely part of it. It something…more.

"Rock," she said almost in a whisper.

"What is it, Revy?" he asked in an almost concerned tone. He wasn't sure what she as going to say. He didn't think it would be anything bad. Still, the seriousness in her stare told him it was something big.

"Will…will you," she struggled to say. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

AN: This began as one chapter, but then I'd written so much I figured it was better to split things in two, hence why I got this one out not long after. I hope you liked this chapter! I hope you liked the exchange between Revy and Michiko then Rock and Akira! I also hope you liked how I ended it! Stay tuned!

Oyasuminasai, haha = Goodnight, mother


	24. Surprise Proposal

**Chapter 24: Surprise Proposal**

"Will…will you," Revy struggled to say. "Will you marry me?" She was now bright red. Rock was wide eyed in a mixture of amazement and confusion. Revy "Two Hands" Lee had just asked him if he would marry her!? It was almost too much to comprehend!

"Are…are…you," Rock was struggling to get the words out. "Are you serious!?"

"Shit!" Revy exclaimed, getting up from the bed and pacing the room. "I knew that was a stupid fuckin' think to ask! What woman fuckin' asks!? Fuckin' idiot!"

Rock got up and grabbed her by the arms. "Whoa! Revy! Relax! I don't think you're stupid! And I'm not mad! I'm just…surprised. What brought this on?"

"I just…" she struggled again. "I was talkin' with your mom in the car. She was talkin' about how she and your dad had struggled at first when they thought you were dead. But, then they became even closer by comforting each other. They've been together a long fuckin time I bet! I mean, if you're 30, and you got your older brother…that's gotta mean they've been together nearly 40 years! I can't even fathom that shit!" Rock smiled at what she was saying. "I like what we got, Rocky Baby. I fuckin' love what we got! And I wouldn't wanna change a god damned thing! But, at the same time…I want to say to the world that you're the only person I want to be with! I want us to have rings on our fingers that say you're mine and I'm yours! That nobody else can fuckin' have you! I want…I want to be….Mrs. Okajima…" She was bright red again, Rock was too! "I know the woman doesn't usually ask…" Rock then planted a big kiss on her, it was tender but still passionate. When they parted lips, Revy was smiling big. "I mean…if you wanna ask instead…I'd be ok with that too…" she was twirling her fingers in a circle.

"How about this instead," he replied, getting them both on their knees. "Ask me again."

"Rock…will you marry me?"

"Yes, nothing in this world would make me happier." She began to tear up at this remark. "Revy…will you marry me?" She leaped forwards and embraced him in another kiss, knocking him on his back. Once they parted lips, they were both giggling with excitement. "I take it that's a yes?"

"Fuckin' A right it is, Rocky Baby!" she exclaimed, getting that hungry look in her eyes. "How bout we celebrate!?" At this point it was impossible for Rock to say no to her. He picked her up and made his way to their bed, kissing and fondling each other vigorously. The got each other's shirts off, Rock then began licking and kissing Revy's breasts, his enthusiasm as potent as it ever was. As they took off their undergarments, Rock decided to flip turn her towards his crotch, with his face in front of hers. "Fuckin' pervert!" She loved it when Rock got ideas like these. They simultaneously began stimulating each other genitals, rubbing, licking, and sucking with crazy passion. "Fuckin' amazing!"

They were finally ready to get to the main event, Revy got herself on top of Rock, slowly lowering herself on his hard member. "Fuckin' A! That hits the fuckin' spot!" She then began grinding rapidly both panting heavily and building up a good sweat. Rock buried his face into her breasts, grabbing and sucking hungerly. He then grabbed her face and kissed her wildly, the two fighting over who's tongue was in each-other's mouths more. Revy pushed rock down on his back and grinded on him faster. He reached his hand to her slit and rubbed intently with his thumb. "FUCK!" She dug her nails into his chest, nearly drawing blood. Rock leaned back up to kiss his new fiancé, their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Their kissing covered some of the moaning from their simultaneous climax. Rock fell back with Revy's head on his chest. Both were panting heavily, drenched in sweat, both smiling wide in pure joy. "Fuckin'…fuckin' incredible!"

"Yeah!" chuckled Rock. "Can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when we tell them the news!"

Revy burst out laughing. "Read my fuckin' mind, Rocky Baby!" They then fell fast asleep.

* * *

In the morning, the two woke up, showered together (no sex, just lots of kissing and rubbing), got dressed, and made their way to the apartment on the upper floor Rock's parents were staying in. Rock lightly knocked on their door and his mother answered. "Ohayou, Rokuro-kun. Ohyaou, Revy-chan." Bowing as she greeted them.

"Ohauyu, haha," Rock replied, bowing as well.

Revy nervously bowed. "Oyahu." She hoped she'd said it ok.

"Very good, Revy-chan," Michiko smiled at her.

"Is father up too?" Rock asked.

"Yes," Michiko answered. "We've been up nearly half an hour.

"We're gonna head over to the Lagoon Company office to get some breakfast," said Rock. "We'd love it if you'd both join us.

"We would love that!" Michiko exclaimed.

* * *

When they all arrived at the Lagoon Company office, Dutch and Benny were of course already there. Dutch was drinking his coffee and watching tv, Benny was typing away at his computer. Some things were a guaranteed site to see at this time of day in the office.

"Mornin' fellas!" exclaimed Revy, grinning wide. Dutch and Benny knew by her tone she and Rock had a fun evening. "We were thinkin' of makin' some breakfast!"

"Sounds good to me," replied Dutch. "We got eggs, bacon, and juice in the fridge. Also got some bread for toast if anybody wants it. Coffee's still pretty fresh, but I can make some more."

"I will prepare breakfast," answered Michiko, bowing.

"I'll help you out," Rock said enthusiastically. Revy and Akira sat on the couch, Akira not really sure what to do while he waited for breakfast.

"Get you some coffee, Akira?" Dutch asked.

"Yes," Akira answered. "Thank you very much, Dutch-san." Dutch chuckled a little at the formality, but he wasn't going to say anything, he had more tact than Revy after all. "No cream or sugar, please." Dutch poured Akira a cup, kept it black as requested. Akira bowed in thanks for the coffee, Dutch gave him a friendly nod.

Rock and Michiko made a combination of scrambled and sunny side up eggs. They also cooked up some bacon and toast, more than enough for everyone to eat. "Fuckin A!" Revy exclaimed, then blushed with embarrassment, not sure how Rock's parents would react. Few people reacted to her language, but she also knew Rock's parents were pretty old fashioned in a lot of ways.

"It is alright, Revy-chan," chuckled Michiko. "You live in a…colorful environment. It is only natural that formalities are not a big thing here." Revy giggled a little bit in embarrassment, Dutch and Benny were very surprised by this reaction.

"So, anything new happenin' today?" Dutch asked. Revy then began to chuckle, Rock hadn't planned on joining in, but couldn't help himself. Everyone else was definitely confused. "What exactly are you two up to?" Dutch arched an eyebrow.

"Guess they're ain't no point in beatin' around the fuckin' bush," chuckled Revy.

"Beg pardon?" asked Akira, not familiar with this term.

"Get to the point," Rock explained.

Revy wrapped her arm around Rock and pulled him in close and smiled wide. "Rocky Baby and I decided to get hitched!"

* * *

AN: Another good place to end I think! And hey, more sexy times! Tune in next time!

Ohauyu, haha = Good morning, mother


	25. Shotgun Wedding

**Chapter 25: Shotgun Wedding**

Revy wrapped her arm around Rock and pulled him in close and smiled wide. "Rocky Baby and I decided to get hitched!" There was a long pause of silence as Rock and Revy continued to grin.

"Holy shit," Benny said quietly.

"Did I hear that correctly?" Dutch asked.

"What is hitched?" Michiko asked.

"Revy and I are getting married, Mother," Rock replied smiling. Michiko gasped, putting hands over her mouth in shock. But, happy tears soon flowed from her eyes and she embraced Rock. She said some things in Japanese that Revy couldn't understand, but the tone seemed to indicate they were positive. While Rock's father didn't say anything he was smiling approvingly.

"You two serious about this?" Dutch asked, mouth still gaped from the news.

"Damn skippy, Dutchy!" exclaimed Revy, still grinning wide. "We wanna let the world know that we only belong to each other!"

"Got a date figured out?" Benny asked, also in disbelief of this whole situation.

"We were thinking before my parents had to leave Roanapur," Rock answered, causing Dutch to spit up his coffee a little.

"That's fast!" Dutch exclaimed.

"Not like we need to do anything complicated," chuckled Revy. "Just need to get me a dress and a couple rings."

"You want to wear a dress?" Benny asked in shock.

"I'm a fuckin' lady still, Benny!" she barked at him.

"What about a venue?" Dutch asked?

"That's where you come in," Rock smiled. "We want to get married aboard the Black Lagoon."

"And we want you to marry us!" Revy exclaimed.

"For real?" Dutch asked.

"There's nobody else we think would be better for it," Rock answered. "Plus, as a ship captain you're qualified to perform it. Benny can be the best man/witness." This made Benny blush. "And…um…Father…would you mind…giving Revy away?" Revy did not know this detail yet! Akira was also surprised by his son's request.

"It would be my pleasure," Akira smiled and bowed towards Revy, which made her blush.

"Then I will take Revy-chan to buy a dress," Michiko said enthusiastically.

"I'll acquire some rings," said Rock, he then went over to Benny to whisper something to him, which caused the tech man to laugh.

"What did you say to him?" Revy asked suspiciously.

"It's a surprise," Rock winked.

* * *

Revy and Michiko went to the shopping district of Roanapur, there were a few clothing stores. Revy made it clear she didn't want a wedding dress but wouldn't object to a white dress.

"Do you know your measurements?" Michiko asked.

"Not really," Revy said. "I just try shi…stuff on and see what fits." She was doing her best to curve her language, which made Michiko laugh slightly. "Never really paid attention to what the tags said."

"I think it would be best to see a seamstress," commented Michiko. Michiko got the attention of a worker at the store. "Excuse me, ma'am? This young lady needs measurements for a dress. Can you assist."

"Certainly," the woman answered with a smile. She got a little nervous when she saw who it was Michiko asked to measure. "Oh…um…I see…" She clearly recognized Revy, it was doubtful there wasn't anyone on Roanapur who didn't by now. "Miss…would you please remove your holsters? It will make measuring much easier…" The seamstress was blushing.

"Oh, um, right," Revy fumbled to say, she too was blushing. She removed her holsters and let Michiko hold them. Revy guessed it was her first time ever holding a firearm, but she held them gently and didn't try touching any of the mechanisms. Revy had never had anyone measure her before. The seamstress started with her hips, which made her shiver a bit. Next came her waist, which felt less intrusive. But, when the seamstress got to her chest, Revy got way more anxious. "HEY! Watch the hands, lady!"

"This is standard procedure for measurements, Miss," the seamstress said calmly, though her face showed clear nervousness.

"She is correct, Revy-chan," Michiko chimed in, smiling warmly.

"Ok, fine," groaned Revy. "No funny business!"

When the seamstress was done getting Revy's measurements this made it easier for her and Michiko to find her something. "I think this dress is perfect!" Michiko exclaimed enthusiastically.

* * *

Rock, meanwhile, had gone with his father to Praiyachat's for something. Akira was found his son's idea a bit strange, though very unique. "What do you want?" the elderly gunsmith asked incredulously. "Two Hands with you?" Last thing he wanted was another threat from her. "Who this?"

"Mr. Praiyachat, this is my father, Akira Okajima," Rock introduced them. "Father, this is Mr. Praiyachat, he made mine and Revy's guns."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Akira bowed. Praiyachat wasn't used to these kind of formalities.

"Sure, you too," Praiyachat casually replied. "What you want?"

"Do you have some kind of smelter?" Rock asked.

"Course I do," Praiyachat answered. "No self-respecting gunsmith would go without one."

"Very good!" exclaimed Rock, still smiling. "I would like you to make a couple wedding rings from bullet casings."

Praiayachat arched an eyebrow, his cigarette dangling from his mouth, he wasn't sure he heard that right. "Excuse me? Did you say wedding rings?"

"Yes, I did," Rock replied. "I have the ring sizes written down, along with what I want inscribed in on the inside, and I even brought some casings to save you on having to use your own supplies. Can you do it?"

"I mean, I never done something like that before," Praiyachat answered while rubbing his chin. "But should be no issue. Take about a day to complete though. Will that be problem?"

"Not at all," replied Rock. "Thank you very much."

"Who they for?" Praiyachat asked.

"Me and Revy are getting married," Rock smiled. This remark, like last time, caused the old gunsmith to inhale his whole cigarette and cough violently. He finally managed to cough it out of his mouth. Akira just stood there with a confused look on his face.

"You fucking serious!?" Praiyachat exclaimed. "First you fuckin Two Hands! Now you want to marry her!? You suffer brain damage!" Akira was now blushing.

"No, I haven't," sighed Rock. "You're lucky Revy isn't here, or she'd probably keep that promise to shoot you. How much will this cost?"

"If I have to guess," Praiyachat thought for a moment. "Three hundred dollar fine with you?"

"Sounds fair," replied Rock, handing him the money.

"That seems high for simple wedding bands," Akira chimed in. Praiyachat shot him an angry look.

"Don't mind him, Mr. Praiyachat," Rock interjected. "He's new to the area."

"I call you when they ready," Praiyachat said while counting the money and again making sure it was real. Rock gave a nod of approval and left the shop.

"Are you sure that price was reasonable, Rokuro?" Akira asked.

"In Roanapur you have to pick and choose when to bargain," Rock replied.

"I see," Akira said.

"Hey, hey, Rocky!" Rock was then greeted by his sparring trainer/buddy, Filo, giving him an enthusiastic slap on the back. "How ya doin'! Haven't seen ya in a while!"

"Hey, Filo," chuckled Rock. "Things have been a bit hectic lately. Nothing too unusual for the Lagoon Company."

"HA! I bet," exclaimed Filo, then noticing Akira. "Who's this guy?

"This is my father, Akira," he introduced them. "Father, this Filo, an…acquaintance of mine."

"Pleasure to meet ya!" exclaimed Filo, giving Akira a very enthusiastic handshake.

"Yes, likewise," Akira replied.

"How'd you end up here?" Filo asked him.

"Long story," Rock interjected. "I'll tell you later.

"So, Rocky," he drew his attention back to Rock. "You and Revy still an item?"

"Sure are," replied Rock, turning red. "In fact…we…um, decided…to get married…"

Filo's eyes went wide in disbelief. "Holy shit, Rocky!" he exclaimed while chuckling. "You gotta be the craziest sonuvabitch I've ever met!"

"Probably," agreed Rock. "But, I love Revy and she loves me. My mother is also here, so the timing seems right.

"Fair enough," commented Filo. "Ya doin' anything special?"

"Well, Dutch is gonna perform the ceremony," answered Rock. "And it's gonna be done on his boat."

"Sounds nice," commented Filo. "Guessin' Revy wouldn't want me, Jimmy, and Rodel joinin' ya at this wedding?"

"Yeah, probably not," chuckled Rock. "We were wanting to keep it small."

"I totally understand, Rocky," chuckled Filo. "Even so, congratulations to ya both!" He then embraced Rock in a big bear hug, Rock's pretty sure he heard some bones crack.

"Thanks a lot," Rock struggled to say.

"Catch ya later, Rocky," File exclaimed, waving goodbye. "Nice meetin' ya, Akira!"

"You have made some…interesting friends, Rokuro," Akira commented.

"Trust me, he's one of the saner ones," Rock chuckled.

* * *

Once everyone made their way back to the Lagoon office, they ordered some more pizza as a pre-wedding celebration.

"The dress we found is very lovely," Michiko commented. "But, nobody can see it till the day of the wedding."

"What about the rings?" Dutch asked Rock.

"They should hopefully be ready early tomorrow," Rock answered. "Then we can head out to the destination."

"Where are we going?" Revy asked.

"That's a surprise," Rock said, giving his fiancé a wink.

"Also, Revy-chan will be staying with me in my room tonight," Michiko told Rock. "Akira will stay in your room, Rokuro-kun."

"Huh? When did we agree to that?" Revy asked, cheese dangling a little from her mouth.

"It is the proper thing to do," said Michiko. "Plus, in the morning, I can help you apply makeup."

"Makeup?" Revy arched an eyebrow. "I don't really wear makeup."

"This is too special of an occasion to not put on a little," smiled Michiko. "Rokuro, what do you have to wear?"

"Well, I have my usual shirt and tie," Rock answered. "Plus, I have a suit jacket."

"That should work just fine," Michiko said warmly. "We should try not to stay up very late."

* * *

In the early evening, Revy, Rock and his parents made their way back to the apartment. They got the necessary things from each other's rooms before Akira settled in Rock's room and Revy in Michiko's room. Rock and his father sat on the couch, both smoking a cigarette.

"Not a very large bed," Akira noticed.

"Yeah, we've been meaning to get a bigger one," Rock answered. "I can take the couch though. I'm sure the bed will be better for your back."

"That seems alright with me," Akira agreed. There was a few minutes of silence. "Are you nervous about getting married?"

"I mean, aren't most the day before?" Rock asked. "Were you?"

"Hai," Akira answered. "Incredibly so. But, once I saw your mother in her dress, my worries melted away. I suppose that is a bit of a clichéd thing to say, but there appears to be truth to it."

"Clichés tend to exist for a reason," Rock commented. His father merely nodded in agreement.

* * *

In the upstairs apartment, Revy and Michiko were also sitting on the couch. Revy was smoking a bit more than usual.

"I take it you are nervous," Michiko giggled.

"That obvious, huh?" Revy said through the puffs of smoke. "I don't know why! This whole thing was my idea to begin with! I proposed first! Crazy, right?"

"I don't think so," commented Michiko. "Every couple is different. Being nervous the night before the wedding is very common. I certainly was, and Akira was too. Though, he wouldn't admit to it."

"How long have you too been married?" Revy asked.

"Around 38 years now," Michiko answered.

"Did you date long?" Revy asked.

"No," Michiko answered. "In the days we got married, courtships were brief, only lasting a few months."

"How did you know he was the right guy for you?" Revy asked.

"Admittedly, it was more about what was expected of us," answered Michiko. "But, as time went on, we grew to love each other. By the time Toshiro was born, our bond was much stronger. You and Rokuro have more years on us than that already. And I'm sure you've been through a lot of it."

"You have no idea, Michi," groaned Revy, then she realized how she addressed Rock's mother. "Um…sorry."

"No, it's alright," Michiko giggled. "I think it's a nice nickname. Much like what you call Rock."

"It was actually Dutch who started calling him that first," Revy admitted.

"Still, it's nice," Michiko smiled. Revy began to tremble a little. "What is wrong?"

"I'm just…I'm just not sure I'll be a good enough wife," Revy answered honestly. "Sure, Rock knows about my past, and he accepts me, but I'm still not what you'd call stable."

Michiko grabbed Revy's hand and began to rub it affectionately. "Rokuro would not be with you if he didn't want to. Life is too short for people not to find some form of happiness." Revy then began to cry, though they were mostly happy tears. She then embraced Michiko, who hugged her warmly, stroking her hair. Revy couldn't remember her own mother, and here was this woman she'd just met treating her as if she was her own daughter. Sometime later they went to sleep.

* * *

AN: Ok, we are approaching the wedding day! WOOT! I hope you all liked this chapter. Stay tuned to see what happens next!

Hai = Yes


	26. Shotgun Wedding, Part 2

**Chapter 26: Shotgun Wedding Part 2**

Rock received a phone call from Mr. Praiyachat fairly early in the morning, which was good news for him as he and Revy could get on with the ceremony much sooner. Once he got back with the rings he took a shower, shaved, and got himself dressed in his typical business attire along with a suit jacket. Akira also had dress pants, a dress shirt, tie, and a jacket too, in case he and Michiko found a nice place to eat while visiting Roanapur.

Dutch and Benny weren't known for dressing formally, but the two did have nicer clothes just in case a situation arose for it. The Black Lagoon captain figured he should look nice if he was going to perform his first marriage ceremony. He got a black suit and necktie, Benny had a brown suit.

* * *

In Michiko's room she was helping Revy get ready for the big day. Once she was washed and dried off, Michiko had Revy sit in a chair, so she could style her hair. As someone who rarely did anything with her hair, Revy was fidgeting a lot. "OW!"

"It will go a lot smoother if you hold still, Revy-chan," Michiko said calmly.

"You're not gonna put it up in some crazy style are ya?" Revy asked while groaning.

"Of course not," replied Michiko. "With your dress, it will look better down. Still, a style different from your usual will make this even more special."

"If you say so," Revy sighed. "Rocky Baby's lucky, he's just gotta put on a suit."

"Alright, I think that will do," Michiko smiled. "Now, let's put on some makeup! Close your eyes." Revy looked at Michiko suspiciously. "It's safer for you if your eyes are closed." Revy let out a long sigh and closed her eyes. Revy isn't sure how much time passed before Michiko finally seemed to be done. "I think that will do! Have a look."

Michiko handed Revy a hand mirror to see what she'd done. Revy's eyes widened in surprise. "Holy shit," was all she could say, although it was quieter than usual for her.

* * *

It was agreed that Revy and Michiko would board the ship before anyone else, so that Rock wouldn't see her till the ceremony. Michiko had a nice floral-patterned dress, with a little bit of makeup on. The two waited in one of the bunks, Revy was tapping her foot impatiently. "I wish ya'd have let me wear my cutlasses!"

"I don't think it would look so nice," chuckled Michiko. "I doubt Rokuro is wearing his, and I did let you wear your boots, at least."

"Fair enough," replied Revy, looking at her boots.

There suddenly came a knock at the door. "You both in there?" asked Dutch, not opening the door.

"Yeah!" replied Revy with an annoyed tone.

"We're heading out!" exclaimed Dutch. "Let ya both know when we reach our destination!"

"What the fuck are we gonna do till then?" Revy asked really to nobody, though she blushed when she realized she'd said it out loud in front of Michiko. She giggled at how nervous her future daughter-in-law was.

"Do you play cards?" Michiko asked. Revy looked in the room to see if there were any from any random occasion she might play with Rock or just flick them around for fun. As they played, Revy was surprised at how good Michiko was.

"Shit!" exclaimed Revy, losing another hand. "How often do ya play this!?"

"I usually meet up with friends every week or so," Michiko answered. "Although it varies on who wins. But, I have won a fair share."

"Thank god we ain't playin' for anything," groaned Revy, Michiko giggled at this remark.

* * *

After a couple hours, the boat came to a stop and Dutch came over on the loud speaker. "Guests of the Okajima-Lee wedding, we have reached our destination. Your captain and master of ceremonies, that's me, along with the groom, father of the groom, and Benny, will be waiting for you out on the bow of the ship. Try not to keep us waiting too long." The line then went dead, Revy let out a groan of embarrassment at how cheesy Dutch was being.

"Let me just look you over once more for any quick touchups," said Michiko.

On the bow of the ship were the rest of the wedding party. Dutch stood at the very front, holding a bible in one hand. Benny stood next to Rock, who was looking nervous. Akira was standing by the door leading to the bow of the ship, waiting to for Revy to give her away. Michiko came out first, but Revy didn't come out right away. "I wanna make some stuff clear!" she exclaimed from inside. "Nobody better fuckin' laugh! I may not have my cutlasses on hand, but I can still whoop any of your sorry asses! Michi convinced me to allow pics, but no upskirt shit! Everybody got that!?" Everyone shouted yes in agreement. "Good!" She let out a long sigh and stepped out onto the bow of the ship.

Everyone's mouths were gaped open at the site they saw. Revy was in a beautiful white sundress that came down to her knees. It was simple but still elegant, flowed perfectly on her curves, sleeveless with spaghetti straps. She was still wearing her combat boots, but they knew it wouldn't be Revy without them. Her makeup was subtle but still noticeable since she never wore any, light pink lipstick, some light blush, and eyeshadow that matched her lips. Her hair was down, but tied in the back in a fishtail braid, which Michiko found appropriate given they were getting married on a boat.

Akira took Revy by the arm and they made their way to Rock. She didn't know what to make of everyone's expressions. "The fuck are ya'll lookin' at!?" she exclaimed, blushing bright.

"Revy," Rock said in awe, also blushing. "You…look absolutely incredible." Revy began to turn even redder. Sure she was used to Rock complimenting her looks, but this felt even more special than before. "Thanks…you…you look really handsome…" It was the first time she'd said something about Rock's looks that didn't involve the term "sexy." She looked around at their surroundings, not sure what to make of it. "What's so special about this place?"

"That's what I needed Benny for," Rock smiled. "These are the approximate coordination to where we first met." Revy took a moment to get what he meant. She then turned red again, thinking that it meant where she first held him and gunpoint and then took him for ransom. "My life changed for the better that day. I couldn't think of a better spot for us to get married."

"You're so fuckin' cheesy," Revy chuckled, then smiled warmly. "But, I wouldn't want you any other way."

"Same," Rock smiled.

Dutch then made a little coughing sound to get everyone's attention. Rock and Revy held hands as Dutch said some words, opening his bible. "I'd like to read a passage from Ecclesiastes, Chapter 4, Verse 9," he began. "Two are better than one, because they have a good return for their labor: If either of them falls down, one can help the other up. But pity anyone who falls and has no one to help them up. Also, if two lie down together, they will keep warm. But how can one keep warm alone?" Everyone seemed to enjoy the way Dutch read the verse.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the union of this man and this woman," he continued. "Now, I've known them both for a good while now. If you'd have told me they'd end up getting married one day, I'd have thought you'd suffered some serious head trauma." There was a moment of laughter. "But, having seen these two grow feelings for each other over the years, it's now very obvious that these are two people who should be together. Do either of you have anything to add?"

"I would like to say something," Rock said, looking directly at his future bride. "Revy…my life was going nowhere when I met you. Our first encounter isn't exactly what you'd call a happy one. At the time, I definitely didn't see it as something positive. But, it didn't take long to see that you had freed me from a world of endless drudgery. What works for some doesn't work for me. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were beautiful and fierce." He then began to tear up a little. "As the years went on, I knew I cared for you as something more than a friend. I wanted to make sure I could protect you to the best of my ability. I'll never leave you, nothing in this world will keep us apart." Revy was now tearing up, as were Michiko and Benny.

"Ok, guess I should try and say something too," Revy said. "I ain't as good with words as you, but here we go." She let out a long sigh. "Rock, I never had delusions of finding love. Too much had happened early in my life for me to ever think that could happen. When I met you, you were this shivering wimp of a man." Rock blushed at her remark, but knew she was doing her best. "But, time went on, you proved your loyalty to the Lagoon Company, and more importantly to me. You took some bullets for me." Rock's parents had a shocked reaction, Rock realized he hadn't told them that yet. "You confessed your love to me at your most weakened state. You kept on loving me, despite the things I had told you about my past. You took up fighting and shooting to keep help me. You finally wore that shirt I bought you." You both shared a laugh at this remark. "I have no idea how long we got on this planet. I don't know if there's still a God up there, or some afterlife. I just know that, right now, there's you and me. And that's all I need."

"You got rings?" Dutch asked. Benny then produced them from his pocket and handed them to Rock.

"I had Praiyachat make these from 9mm casings," Rock explained, showing them to Revy. "Same ones we use in our cutlasses. They're engraved too." He showed her the inner parts of the bands, inscribed on both they read "I've got your back, always and forever."

"So," Dutch began. "Do you, Rokuro Okajima, take Rebecca Lee to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, the good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live?" "I do," he replied, slipping Revy's ring onto your left ring finger. "And do you, Rebecca Lee, take Rokuro Okajima to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, the good times and bad, for as long as you both shall life?" "I do," she answered quietly, slipping Rock's ring onto his left ring finger. Dutch almost expected her to answer with the usual "Fuckin' A!" response.

"Then, by the power vested in me, as captain of the Black Lagoon, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Amen, hallelujah, and peanut butter." This last remark was confusing to Akira and Michiko. "You may now kiss the bride." Rock put his hands on Revy's face, leaned in, and gave her a passionate kiss. The rest of the people on the ship gave some cheers and claps. "It is my pleasure to present you all with Mr. and Mrs. Rokuro Okajima!" Dutch declared. Benny let out a large whistle in cheer.

When they were done kissing, Revy and Rock, leaned their foreheads into each other, smiling warmly and looking at each other's new adorned wedding rings. "I love you so much, Rebecca," Rock said, feeling like using his now wife's proper name at this moment.

"I love you so much too, Rokuro," replied Revy, taking a cue from her now husband. "Don't know how this could be any better." As if on cue, they suddenly heard engines speeding towards them along with gunfire.

"I think they're shooting at us," exclaimed Dutch.

"Fuckin' A!" exclaimed Revy. "Now this is a wedding!"

* * *

AN: Revy and Rock are married! WOOT WOOT! And yes, I did use a real bible verse for Dutch to recite. I looked up verses based around love or marriage and that one felt right to me. I also think Revy's dress was right for her, and I knew I wanted to her to keep her combat boots on. As you can probably guess, the next chapter will have some action. Stay tuned!


	27. Nice Day for a White Wedding

**Chapter 27: Nice Day for a White Wedding**

"Fuckin' A!" exclaimed Revy. "Now this is a wedding!" Once the pleasant wedding ceremony had ended, it was almost immediately interrupted by the sounds of boat engines and gunfire; and they was heading right for the Black Lagoon. "Michi! Get the guns!" Revy was now smiling crazily, she didn't care if her new in-laws saw this side of her. Besides, it was going to be necessary for them to survive. Michiko complied and went down into the bunk to retrieve Revy's cutlasses. Turns out Rock had actually kept his concealed inside his coat. "You are the sexiest mother fucker on the planet!" Revy grabbed Rock again to kiss him.

"NO TIME FOR LOVE, DR. JONES!" Dutch yelled on the loudspeaker as he got the engine running. "BRACE YOURSELVES!" Rock and Revy managed to get ahold of something to prevent themselves from falling overboard. They made their way back into the ship, where Michiko had procured Revy's cutlasses.

"What is happening!?" Michiko exclaimed.

"It's either pirates," Rock began to explain. "Or somebody has something against us!"

"Or both!" chuckled Revy as she put her holsters on.

"LAGOON COMPANY!" a voice on a loudspeaker from one of the boats shouted. "WE HAVE YOU GREATLY OUTNUMBERED! GIVE UP NOW AND WE WILL GO EASY ON YOU! REFUSE AND YOU DIE NOW!"

"Wait a minute," Rock said. "Kageyama!?"

"Guess he managed to escape capture," Dutch groaned.

Revy grabbed ahold of the intercom speaker. "EAT SHIT, YOU CORPORATE COCKSUCKER MOTHER FUCKER!" Dutch facepalmed at this reaction, but at the same time knew it was appropriate. "You ready for this, Mr. Okajima?" She grinned wide saying that.

"Ready when you are, Mrs. Okajima," exclaimed Rock, also grinning. They then butted the ends of each other's guns together and shared a quick kiss, then dashed out to the bow of the ship. There were three ships heading their way. The newlyweds took cover, expecting more enemy fire at any second. They looked up to see an enemy ship shooting at them, they'd managed to duck in time. The heard a thumping noise, the distinct sound of someone managing to jump aboard the ship. Rock jumped up quick enough to fire a shot and get the intruder right between the eyes, he ducked back down almost as fast as he had shot.

"I'm so pissed the wedding got interrupted," Revy exclaimed. "But at the same time, so fuckin' turned on by how good a shot you've become!" She again grabbed Rock for a kiss.

"Revy, not that I'm not enjoying these kisses," Rock interjected. "But, we really need to focus!" Revy burst out laughing at this remark, but she knew he was right. Sure enough, more people were jumping on board. "I got an idea!" Rock grinned. He surprised his new bride by getting her on his shoulders, still managing to crouch. She liked this idea a lot! "Get ready!"

He leapt up with her still on his shoulders and the two began firing in multiple directions. "EAT IT YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!" Revy exclaimed in excitement. They were hitting every target with easy, even as they spun around. Both were also laughing and smiling with glee. Dutch meanwhile had a look of both shock and awe on his face, seeing them from the helm of the ship. He was impressed at how well the two were working together. Like their last sea battle, Rock managed to hit the helm of one of the ships, again clearly hitting whoever was controlling it as they ship began to swerve, colliding with another, stopping both of them from moving. Rock lifted Revy down from his shoulders. "That was fuckin' fun, Rocky Baby!"

"Yeah," chuckled Rock. "Wasn't sure I'd be able to pull that off.

"There's plenty you're able to pull off," she winked at him, making him blush brightly. Revy then shot at the remaining ship and whatever she hit got it to stop moving. She went back into the ship. "Yo, Dutchy! Turn back, we're gonna finish these cocksuckers off!" Dutch complied as he took a sharp turn back towards the ships. Revy and Rock flung grenades at the two collided ships, both of which went up in seconds. Some of the men jumped out, but they didn't pay any attention to them. They made their way back to the other ship, which they guessed Kageyama was on. Revy got back onto the speaker system. "LISTEN UP, ASSHOLE! WE'RE ABOUT TO BOARD YOUR PIECE OF SHIT BOAT! I CAN'T SPEAK FOR MY HUSBAND, BUT I SURE AS SHIT AIN'T GOIN' EASY ON YOUR SORRY FUCKIN' ASS!"

* * *

As Rock and Revy boarded the enemy ship they took out any enemy combatants with ease. They looked around the ship for Kageyama, when they suddenly got a spray of bullets at them. "Your dead, Okajima!" Kageyama yelled from a nearby room.

"I see you managed to escape Balalaika!" Rock yelled back. "Guessing you had help!?"

"I hired a whole fucking army to take you and your people out!" Kageyama shouted. "They were tracking me as well as tracking you!"

"Not well enough to keep you from losing a fuckin' hand, dipshit!" Revy yelled back.

"Fuck you!" Kageyama shouted, having completely forgone his calm demeaner.

"That's my wife your insulting!" Rock yelled, he and Revy were easing closer to his room.

"You actually married that crazy bitch!?" Kageyama cackled. The newlyweds finally made their way into Kageyama's room, both firing at him. Revy managed to blow his other hand off. He screamed something in Japanese that Revy guessed was an expletive. As Rock and Revy walked closer towards him, he slowly backed away till he was stuck in a corner.

"You know," Rock began calmly, as he checked the magazine of his cutlass. "It didn't have to be this way. I didn't even have interest in getting revenge on you for what you did all those years ago. Turned out well for me in fact. But, then you decided to threaten the woman I love, my parents, and my coworkers. I let you go last time." Rock's eyes then went to a darker side, bringing fear to Kageyama's face. "That's not happening this time." Kageyama let out one final scream before Rock and Revy blew him away with their remaining ammo.

As they walked about onto the Bow of the ship, they saw Dutch taking out any remaining enemies still trying to attack them. Rock took out a couple cigarettes, put one his mouth, put the other in Revy's mouth, lit his, and lit hers with his, smiling wide as it reminded them both of the time he prevented her from shooting him. The both took long drags at once and blew out large puffs of smoke. "That was almost better than fucking!" Revy exclaimed, making Rock blush. "But, don't think that's not gonna be on the table after this!" She grabbed him by the back of the neck and began kissing him furiously.

"Would you two cut that shit out!" Dutch exclaimed. "We gotta get the fuck back to port! And I stand by my rule of no fucking on my boat!" Revy and Rock both laughed uncontrollably as they made their way back onto the ship. Revy grabbed another grenade and tossed it at the last ship as the Black Lagoon drove off.

* * *

Rock found his parents in the bunk of the ship, the two were a bit nervous with the events that had just transpired. "I take it things turned out well?" Akira asked nervously.

"Yeah," Rock replied. "Should be smooth sailing back to Roanapur."

"Is this…common?" asked Michiko.

"Well," Rock chuckled. "It does happen more than I'd like it to."

"Doesn't always end so quickly thought," Revy interjected. "Rocky Baby here made the job a lot easier!"

"I guess, I am just glad you're safe," Michiko said. "The day was memorable enough, but now, even more so." Michiko got up and gave Revy a warm hug. "I'm glad to now be able to properly welcome you into our family, Revy-chan. I hope you won't mind calling me Mother." Revy began tearing up a little, reciprocating the hug. "Sure…Mother."

Akira then joined in on the hug. "And I'm proud to be your new Father." This put Revy over the edge as she began crying more freely with joy. Rock decided to join in as well, now all four were embracing each other. It would definitely be the most memorable wedding they'd ever been part of.

* * *

AN: I hope the action was satisfactory! I also hope I was able to give you some feels! This has been a really fun fic to write! I'm not done with it yet by any means. Not sure how long it'll go on for, which is the beauty of text is it can go on for pretty much as long as you like. Stay tuned!


	28. Reception, Roanapur Style

**Chapter 28: Reception, Roanapur Style**

The Rokuro-Lee wedding party made their way back to port after the more than eventful ceremony. The newlyweds, Rock and Revy, were overjoyed and bursting with energy. Rock's parents were feeling a bit stressed, not used to this kind of excitement in their lives.

"How are you enjoying your trip?" Rock asked his parents, chuckling a bit.

"It has been…interesting," Michiko answered, letting out a sigh.

"I'm not so certain we can handle staying the rest of the trip," Akira groaned. "I don't think my heart can take it…"

"I mean, if you guys want to go back early, I'm fine with that," Rock told them.

"Why don't you join us, Rokuro?" Michiko asked.

"I already told you…" Rock began to say.

"We know," Michiko interrupted. "What I mean is, why don't you and Revy-chan join us in Japan for your honeymoon?"

"We can pay for the tickets," Akira added.

"Really!?" Rock and Revy said in unison.

"It would be an appropriate wedding gift," Akira continued. "And Toshiro would certainly be happy to see that his younger brother is alive and well. Plus, he would get to meet his new sister-in-law."

"I would call that a win-win," Michiko said, smiling.

"Where would we stay?" Revy asked.

"In our home, of course," Michiko smiled. "There is enough room." Revy blushed brightly when thinking about what she wanted to do with Rock to celebrate their new lives as husband and wife. "There are also…hotels you can go to for any…other activities." Michiko giggled as now Rock and Akira joined in on the blushing.

* * *

Revy and Rock informed Dutch and Benny of their honeymoon plans. "Sounds alright to me," Dutch shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's really ok, Dutch?" asked Rock.

"Pretty normal for newlyweds to go on vacation," Dutch answered. "Plus, this gives me a chance to give you two a wedding gift."

"Which is?" Revy asked.

"I think a bonus of five grand each should work," Dutch grinned.

"Wow!" Rock exclaimed.

"Fuckin' A, Dutchy!" Revy also exclaimed.

"I can add some onto that myself," Benny chimed in. "Not five grand, but would two grand each work for ya?"

"Shit yeah, it would, Benny Boy!" Revy exclaimed with glee, then wrapping her arms around her husband. "Fuckin' A, Rocky Baby! That's fourteen fuckin' grand total! Combine that with whatever we got saved up and tis is lookin' to be the best fuckin' honeymoon ever!"

"I can't disagree with you on that one," chuckled Rock.

"By the way," Revy began. "What's the weather in Japan gonna be like this time of year?"

"Not as hot as Roanapur," Rock answered. "Still, we won't have to dress like last time. Although, you may wanna wear less revealing pants."

"I don't see you complaining!" Revy elbowed him in the ribs.

"That may be," grunted Rock. "But, Japan is a lot more conservative that Roanapur. It's more a suggestion, I won't hold it against you."

"Well I ain't gonna embarrass my husband," Revy blushed. "I got modest clothes ya know!? I'm a fuckin' lady still!" Rock gave Revy a peck on the cheek, which made her blush brightly, and made Benny and Dutch laugh. "That was a cheap fuckin' move, Rocky Baby…"

"Oh wait," Rock interjected. "It just occurred to me…what are we going to do about passports? We haven't traveled legally abroad in a few years now…"

"Shit!" exclaimed Revy. "So much for the fuckin' honeymoon.

"Relax," Benny retorted. "It'll take a day or so, but I can procure you two some. Jane can help too."

"Thanks a lot, Benny!" exclaimed Rock.

"Call it a bonus wedding gift," Benny grinned. "I'm guessing you'll want both name to read Okajima?" Rock and Revy both blushed at the thought, but they did both share a last name now. "Thought so. I'll get right on it."

"This is legal?" Michiko asked. She and Akira had remained quiet through the whole exchange.

"Revy has a…sordid past," Rock explained. "But, don't worry. Benny is one of the best tech guys around. Plus, he's dating one of the best forgers around. These passports will fool any regular customs agent."

"This will not be risky for you two?" Michiko asked with concern.

"Don't worry, Mother," Rock assured her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "This is much safer than trying to roam the streets of Roanapur at night. Besides, with Revy's name on the passport reading Okajima, it'll be more effective. Oh yea, Benny, be sure to make that Rebecca Okajima on the passport."

" _Rebecca Okajima? Mrs. Okajima? It doesn't sound wrong at all to me! It sounds incredibly right!"_ Revy blushed at the name. "So, you say these won't be done till tomorrow?"

"Yeah," answered Benny.

"In that case," Revy said, sporting a wide grin. "We need to celebrate…Roanapur style! To the Yellow Flag!"

"You don't wanna change first?" Rock asked.

"Fuck no!" exclaimed Revy, laughing maniacally. "Can't wait to see the look on people's faces when they see me dressed like this! Especially when they hear why!"

* * *

The Lagoon Company and Rock's parents drove to the Yellow Flag.

"The Yellow Flag is a bar?" Akira asked.

"Best in all of Roanapur!" exclaimed Revy, grinning wide. "Rock and I have shared many a drinking contest there!" Revy blushed a bit, not sure how his parents would react.

"I am a salaryman," Akira said. "I am more than familiar with drinking contests." Michiko giggled at her husband's remarks.

"Runs in the family, eh?" Revy chuckled.

"You could say that," chuckled Rock.

* * *

Finally, they made their way to the Yellow Flag. Revy kicked open the doors and sauntered in, smiling wide, with Rock's arm locked in her arm. "YO BAO! ROUND OF BACARDI!" In the bar were some of the usual scumbag faces. Turns out Eda was also there, wearing her usual out of church clothes (i.e. very skimpy), along with Rock's sparring buddies.

"Evening, Two Hands," Bao greeted. "Celebrating something?"

"Bet your ass we are!" exchanged Revy, who then noticed Eda sitting at the bar. "What's up with you, bitch?"

"I could ask you the same," retorted Eda. "What the fuck is up with that dress? Actually, why are all of you dressed so nice?" Before anyone could answer, Rock's sparring buddies showed up.

"Yo, Scrawny!" exclaimed Jimmy, which caused Revy to groan. "Haven't seen ya in a while! What's with the nice duds? Who are the older folks with ya?"

"Who the fuck asked you, Jibaro!?" Revy asked defensively.

"What crawled up your ass?" asked Jimmy.

"You have no fuckin' idea, buddy," cackled Eda.

"Damn!" exclaimed Jimmy. "Who's this fine lookin' Chica!"

"Name's Eda," she greeted Jimmy, smiling coyly.

"Jimmy," he replied, shaking her hand. "I spar with Rock from time to time."

"You must know some moves then," Eda slyly remarked.

"I may know some things," Jimmy smiled big.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ!" exclaimed Revy. "Get a fuckin' room whydoncha! Keep that shit up here and I'm gonna fuckin' puke!"

"Hey, Rocky," Filo chimed in. "This your Ma?"

"Yup," replied Rock. "Mother, this is my friend, Filo. He taught me how to fight. "Filo, this is my mother Michiko Okajima."

"Pleasure to meet ya, Mrs. Okajima," Filo exclaimed, shaking her hand. "Filo Jones, I hail from Chicago! Already met your husband the other day.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Michiko replied. "I recall Akira mentioning meeting one of Rokuro's friends."

"Rokuro, eh?" Filo said. "Guess it makes sense that Rock's a nickname."

"Hey there, Mrs. O!" exclaimed Jimmy, shaking Michiko's hand, then Akira's. "Name's Jimmy Acosta, from San Juan, Puerto Rico!"

"Rodel Quezon," the typically quiet Rodel greeted. "Cebu, Philippines."

"Roanapur is a very diverse place," Michiko noticed.

"You betcha!" exclaimed Filo.

"Yo, Rocky," Jimmy interjected. "Ya still ain't answered what the fancy duds are about. Looks like ya just got back from a wedding."

"Well…" Rock fumbled to say. "We…uh…we…"

"We did get back from a fuckin' wedding!" exclaimed Revy, smiling big.

It was at this moment that Eda began to really pay attention to how everyone was dressed. Revy's in a white dress, Rock's in a suit. Her eyes went wide and her pupils the size of pins when she then spotted the rings on both their fingers. She knew they were dating, in fact she won money off of Yolanda and Rico because of it. But she didn't expect this!

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Eda shouted. "ROCK AND TWO HANDS GOT FUCKING HITCHED!" It was now so quiet in that bar that you could easily hear a thousand pins drop. Rock was blushing so red now you could mistake him for a tomato. Revy was smiling in her usual maniacal way. She then grabbed Rock by his shirt collar and kissed him.

"That's right!" Revy exclaimed, showing off her and Rock's rings. Rock was still blushing bright red but was powerless to pull his arm away. "I'm Mrs. Okajima now! I'm off the fuckin' market! Same goes for Rocky Baby! So hands off! Especially you, Sister Skanky!" Eda showed a very clear sign of annoyance. "Now then, I'm out here to share some drinks with my new husband and the in-laws! You cocksuckers got a problem with that!?" Again there was a long moment of silence.

"Guess I need to congratulate the new couple," Bao said softly. "So…what the hell! The wedding party drinks free!" Revy and Rock were shocked. "First five rounds that is! Also, anyone who wasn't actually at the ceremony still has to pay!"

"Fuckin' A!" exclaimed Revy.

* * *

AN: This should be a good spot to end this chapter! I needed a reason for Eda to learn of Rock and Revy's nuptials somehow, this seemed like the best way. Also figured if Rock's sparring buddies were gonna introduce themselves to his parents I'd need last names. Jones is simple I know, but oh well, Acosta and Quezon are legit Puerto Rican and Filipino names I looked up. Rodel is also the name of the older brother of a longtime friend I have who lives in Cebu. Stay tuned for more!


	29. Reception, Roanapur Style, Part 2

**Chapter 29: Reception, Roanapur Style, Part 2**

As the hours past, the wedding party got more and more drunk in celebration. Music was blasting on the jukebox and people were dancing with joy. It didn't take long for Rock and Revy to go through their free rounds, not that they cared. Everyone was having a great time, even Rock's parents. They weren't drinking as much naturally, they stayed in a corner booth to avoid some of the rowdier antics of the patrons. Dutch and Benny sat with them, both not downing as much as usual.

"It would appear everyone is having a good time," Michiko chuckled.

"Yeah," replied Dutch, taking a drag of his cigarette. "Rock and Revy can get a little carried away with their drinking." Benny snickered at this remark. Understatement of the century he thought.

"They have more than enough reason to be celebrating," smiled Michiko.

Over at the bar, Jimmy continued to hit on Eda.

"So, what does a fine Chica like you do in this shithole city?" He asked in a slurred speech.

"I work for the Church of Violence," she casually commented.

"Wait," Jimmy said. "You're a nun!?"

"That ain't no fuckin' nun," cackled Revy, annoying Eda. "Bitch has reservations for guys waiting to tap that!"

"Fuck you, Two Hands!" scowled Eda.

"You fuckin' wish!" retorted Revy, chugging down more Bacardi. "Actually, she wishes she had Rocky Baby! But she can't now! Not that she ever fuckin' could!" She let out another burst of laughter.

"I ain't with anybody!" exclaimed Jimmy. "I'll let ya do whatever ya want!"

"Oh please!" exclaimed Eda. "All you fuckin' men are the same in this shithole! You talk a big fuckin' game! But at the end of the day, when a real woman shows any kind of interest you pussy out!" Eda was then cut off by Jimmy planting a kiss on her. She was at first wide eyed with anger, but then got a bit more turned on when he then groped one of her amble breasts. When he was done kissing her, Jimmy had a proud grin on his face.

"Lemme tell ya somethin', Chica!" he exclaimed. "Jimmy Acosta doesn't fuckin' pussy out! I go in the pussy!" Eda was now red, she hated to admit it, but she was now turned completely on. "I can walk the fuckin' walk and talk the fuckin' talk!"

Eda then grabbed Jimmy by shirt, pulled his face closer to hers and smiled devilishly. "Then show me what ya fuckin' got, Jibaro!" They began making out more intensely, with Jimmy groping her breasts again, then sliding his hands more south.

"HEY, HEY!" shouted Bao. "No fuckin' in my bar! Get a fuckin' room!"

Jimmy pulled out some bills and slammed them on the bar. "This enough for one of your rooms!?" Bao gave him an annoyed look but wasn't gonna pass up extra cash. He grabbed the money and tossed Jimmy a key. Jimmy then picked Eda up over one shoulder, making her laugh in excitement, and he ran upstairs as fast as he could.

"Betcha she's gonna eat that dipshit alive," chuckled Revy.

"Jimmy looked pretty hungry," grinned Rock.

It didn't take long for them to hear noises coming from upstairs, loud ones. The two were clearly breaking things, slamming up against all any furniture in their room. Everyone could hear the moans coming from above. Michiko and Akira sank into their booth with embarrassment. Then the screaming started. "DON'T YOU FUCKING STOP! YOU COCKSUCKER MOTHER FUCKER PIECE OF SHIT! POUND MY PUSSY TILL YOUR COCK EXPLODES! FUCKING FILL ME UP LIKE A FUCKING TANK!" Revy was now holding her sides from laughing so hard, while Rock was turning red. Everyone heard one final scream of pleasure as things finally quieted down upstairs.

A few moments later, Eda and Jimmy came walking down, Jimmy's face sporting a dopey grin, both their clothes and hair disheveled. Eda slipped some extra bills on the table "This should cover the damage of the room, Bao." The barkeep was again annoyed, but at least he was being compensated. Eda brought her attention back to Jimmy, who was still smiling like a doofus. "You really weren't just spewing bullshit, stud! Unfortunately, I gotta head back to the Church." She then pulled out a card and handed it to him. "Call me. We'll have some more fun." He grabbed her for another kiss, when he pulled away she was blushing. "Abso-fuckin'-lutely, Chica!" Eda then grinned devilishly again. "Think you got enough in you for another round?" Jimmy laughed like giddy schoolboy as Eda grabbed his hand and they ran out of the bar.

"Fuckin' morons," Revy chuckled.

"Yeah, cuz we don't know anyone else like that," Dutch chuckled as he came up to the bar.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Revy scowled at her boss.

"It means, we should call it a night," replied Dutch. "You two got a flight to catch tomorrow."

"Aw shit!" exclaimed Revy. "Guess we've had a good evening though. Thanks for the fun, Bao!" Revy placed a few bills on the table, shocking Bao in the process, she rarely paid for anything!

"N-n-no problem, Revy," Bao replied in disbelief, not taking his eyes off the money. "Congrats to you two."

* * *

Benny dropped the new Okajima's and old Okajima's off at the apartment building. "Those passports should be ready in the morning," Benny chuckled, not as tipsy as the newlyweds but still drunk.

"Thanks a lot, Benny," replied Rock. Benny and Dutch then drove off, leaving the others to stumble back into their apartment building. Rock and Revy made it to their apartment, with Rock's parents behind them.

"I'm sure you two can make it from here," chuckled Michiko. "Akira and I can make it upstairs on our own. It has been…a very colorful evening." Akira was blushing brightly, he'd had a bit to drink. Nobody is really sure if Michiko drank with them, if she did her tolerance was on whole other level! "See you both in the morning. Oyasuminasai, Rokuro and Revy." She and Akira bowed to the newlyweds.

"Oyasuminasai, Haha to Chichi," Rock bowed, and Revy followed, almost falling over from her tipsiness.

* * *

The two got back into their apartment, Rock locked the door behind them. "This certainly was a good d…" Rock was cut off by Revy slamming him against the door and planting a deep kiss on him.

"Doesn't have to end there, husband!" exclaimed Revy, the hunger clearly in her eyes.

"Sounds like an excellent idea to me, wife!" Rock replied, the hunger in him as well. The two kicked off their shoes, Revy slipped off her holsters, Rock got off his jacket, holsters, tie and shirt. Revy wasn't having issues getting the strap around her neck untied, he also couldn't reach the zipper in the back. Rock came up from behind, rubbing his hands on her shoulders, which sent shivers all over her body. He nuzzled up against her face, kissed her cheek, then down to her neck, and her shoulders, slowly untying her the straps and unzipping her dress. As the dress opened up, Rock rubbed Revy's back, sliding his hands around to her breasts, cupping them as the dress slipped to the floor. All she had on now were a bare of lacy panties, she was absolutely breathtaking to him.

He picked her up bridal style and led her over to their bed, gently lying her down, kissing as much of her body as she could, sliding her panties off. He'd seen her naked plenty of times at this point, but this time was different. Now, they were married, it somehow made the experience all the more enriching. She was his, and he was hers, nobody would take them away from each other. He slid his face down to the folds of her amazing pussy, which had already become moist. Her scent! Intoxicating! He knew he would never tire of that smell! She was the woman he loved above everything else! He stuck his mouth over her folds, she cried out in pleasure as his tongue entered, licking and sucking away like it was going to be his final meal.

Revy was sweating like crazy, one hand gripping onto her husband's hair. Their first time having marital relations! When he was done, she slid his pants and underwear down, taking his throbbing cock into her mouth. This was her husband's cock! Nobody else could have it but her! His moans were all she needed to know he was enjoying it, and she gulped down further, licking and sucking rapidly. It turned her on how much she turned him on! No matter her past, no matter the things she'd done or said, he loved her, and she loved him! Love! She couldn't believe she'd found love!

They were finally ready for the main event! Revy laid onto the bed, Rock go on top of her, kissing her tenderly before entering her. Their first time having sex as husband and wife! Nothing compared to the numerous other times they'd been together! They were both moaning with pleasure, their pacing gradually speeding up. Rock buried his face into Revy's amazing breasts, licking and sucking the nipples, feeling as much of her as he could. He went in for another kiss as they both came together, shaking violently.

Revy was amazed to still feel Rock inside her. She knew he had great stamina, but holy shit! While he was still inside her, she turned him onto his back and began swaying her hips like she was working a hula hoop. Rock grabbed onto her hips, lifting her up and down on his cock. Revy then placed her hands on his chest, positioned her feet, then started bouncing more rapidly on him. Rock leaned up and kissed her again, then licked down from her neck to chest. She arched her back screaming out an innumerable amount of obscenities. Rock rubbed her well-toned abdomen, then slid a finger into her folds of her pussy.

Finally, the climaxed again, screaming each other's names out as if nobody else in the world existed. Revy collapsed on top of Rock, they were both panting heavily, drenched in sweat, Rock stroking her hair and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Now…that's….a wedding night!" exclaimed Rock.

"You fuckin' better not…get tired of doing that," Revy chuckled.

"I could say the same," he chuckled.

"Put me out of my fuckin' misery if I ever do!" she exclaimed. The two shared another laugh, kissed, and fell asleep holding each other.

* * *

AN: Another chapter! WOOT! I hope you all enjoy reading it, I had a lot of fun writing it, especially the bar stuff. And there was no way I could not have Rock and Revy have a wedding night. Stay tuned for more!

Oyasuminasai, Haha to Chichi = Good night, Mother and Father


	30. Honeymoon in Tokyo, Part 1

**Chapter 30: Honeymoon in Tokyo, Part 1**

In the morning, Rock and Revy got themselves ready for their trip to Tokyo with Rock's parents. The plan was to be there for a couple weeks, since Rock hadn't seen them in a while, plus it wouldn't be long before his older brother's baby was born. They packed as many clothes as they needed for the trip. Dutch acquired lock boxes for their cutlasses, so they'd be able to take them along.

For the plane ride, Revy put on a pair of black spandex shorts that nearly went to her knees, along with a red skirt similar to the one she wore on the last trip to Japan, topped off with a black tank top that covered her midriff, and a white, short sleeved blouse over that. She of course still went with her combat boots for footwear. Rock went with his usual slacks and white shirt but skipped wearing a tie.

"Why aren't you wearing the shirt I got ya?" Revy asked with a bit of an annoyed look.

"I don't want to wrinkle in on the plane," he blushed, then showing he was indeed packing it along with the rest of his luggage.

"You're lucky I love you," she arched an eyebrow. Rock then kissed Revy on the cheek, making her blush. "Cut that shit out!"

* * *

The drive to the airport was a little cramped, since Rock's parents were also in the car. Revy refused to sit in between Dutch and Benny in the front seat, nor would she let Rock sit up there without her. Once at the airport, Dutch and Benny helped out with the luggage as everyone made their way to the terminal.

"Hope you two have a good time," smiled Dutch. "Especially compared to last time." He chuckled at his own remark.

"God don't fuckin' remind me," groaned Revy. "I'm actually hoping it's just a regular honeymoon. I got enough action on our wedding day."

"I'm assuming night too," quipped Benny.

"Fuck off!" exclaimed Revy, flipping him the bird. Benny just laughed as he continued getting the luggage out of the car. Once it was all unloaded Benny and Dutch prepared to head off.

"Thanks for everything you guys," Rock said, giving a warm smile and shaking Dutch's hand.

"No problem," Dutch shook back. "God knows I could use a little peace and quiet myself. Don't get too noisy at your folks." The Black Lagoon captain gave a sly grin, Rock blushed brightly. Revy came up to Dutch next to say goodbye. "Good luck meeting the rest of the family, Rev."

"Heh, thanks," Revy snickered. "I'm gonna need it!" When she was sure nobody was looking, she surprised Dutch with a hug. He was caught of guard for a moment but reciprocated quickly. "Thanks for everything, Dutchy. Not just the wedding shit, but takin' me in and puttin' up with my stupid ass all these years. You're….you're probably the closest thing I have to a father…"

Dutch definitely didn't expect her to say that! "No problem, Rev," he replied. "I can't think of anyone I'd rather have for a daughter than you."

They embraced a little longer before Revy finally pulled away. "Tell anyone about this and you're fuckin' dead!" she exclaimed with a threatening look. But Dutch could also see she had meant what she said. It amazed him how much Rock had managed soften some of her edges. "No worries, Revy," he chuckled, going along with her "threat."

* * *

The flight to Tokyo was uneventful, with everything that had happened recently everyone in the Okajima party decided to sleep as much as they could on the over four hour flight. An announcement came over the intercom that they'd be landing soon. "Bout fuckin' time!" Revy exclaimed with a long groan. "I fuckin' hate flying." She looked over to see Rock still sleeping, his head resting on her shoulder, she blushed brightly. "But I guess it's not all bad." She smiled lightly and rested her head slightly on her new husband's head. Husband! She still couldn't believe it! This man sleeping next to her was now her husband!

Someway, somehow, in this crazy fuck up world, she'd managed to find a man to put up with her shit! Rock didn't ask Revy to change who she was, he was patient with her, never pressuring her to do anything. _"What the fuck is wrong with him!? He's a smart guy! He's funny. Not bad looking. And amazing in bed! Why the fuck is he with me!? I keep asking myself this over and over! It doesn't make any sense! But, here we are. I mean, shit, I'm the one that asked him to get hitched! And his parents! Goddamn saints! They just take me as I am too! The fuck is wrong with this family!?"_

As she continued to think, Rock began to stir awake. "Hey, Rev," he smiled at her. "Have a good sleep?" She blushed a little, smiled back, and gave him a kiss. "What was that for?" he asked confused. "Not that I'm complaining."

She chuckled and punched him affectionately on the arm. "For being you, dumbass!" she exclaimed with a big grin. They both shared a chuckle, then Rock noticed the plane was finally beginning to land.

"I'm sure you're happy to be landing," Rock said casually. "I know you don't like flying much."

Revy then rested her head on Rock's shoulder. "Eh, it's not all bad."

* * *

AN: New chapter! WOOT! Sorry it took longer than usual, things have been a bit hectic in the real world. Short chapter I know, but I don't think there was much detail to really add. I don't normally add a Part 1 to these, but I already know this will span multiple chapters, so it feels appropriate. Next chapter we meet Rock's brother and sister-in-law! Stay tuned!


	31. The Okajima Home

**Chapter 31: Honeymoon in Tokyo, Part 2: The Okajima Home**

"So, this is where you grew up?" Revy asked as she and Rock got to the front door of his family home. It was a decent sized house in what was clearly a nice neighborhood.

"Yup, the very same," Rock said with a bit of nervousness in his voice. Last time he saw his home was when he and Revy last visited Japan nearly 5 years ago. He hadn't stepped foot inside this house in nearly 8 years.

"Feeling nervous, Rokuro?" Michiko asked her son with a warm smile on her face.

"I mean…maybe just a little," he chuckled nervously.

* * *

Akira unlocked the front door and they all walked in. It was a nicely furnished place, nothing overly fancy, but still clearly high-quality furniture. There were various family photos on the walls and on tables, Revy was glad to see some of these included Rock. A big smile came across her face when she saw a picture of Rock as a little kid, she guessed around 10 years old.

"Is Toshiro here?" Rock asked, randomly looking around the living room.

"No," replied Michiko. "He will be joining us later this evening. You can unpack your things in your room in the meantime."

"Your room, eh?" Revy said with a devious smile.

"What?" Rock asked suspiciously.

"Finally get more of a peek into your pre Roanapur life," she chuckled, grabbing Rock's hand and running up the stairs. When the made it upstairs, Rock took over leading Revy to his bedroom, which had his name on the door written in Kanji.

* * *

He let out a little sigh as he turned the handle and opened the door. Inside was a typical bedroom, nothing Revy wasn't expecting. It was minimally furnished, bed, desk, dresser, and a book shelf, no real personalized items like anime or game posters. On the dresser were some trophies for various academic activities, Revy chuckled looking at them. "I knew you were a fuckin' nerd." She didn't feel as nervous with her language with it being just the two of them.

"Yes, because I've kept it such a well-kept secret," Rock replied dryly with a deadpan expression.

"So, I guess you doing so well in high school but failing your college entrance exams on the first go round are why your folks treated you so coldly?" Revy asked bluntly.

"You're not wrong," Rock answered somberly.

"That shit common here?" she asked.

"There's a lot of pressure for kids to achieve great things," he answered.

"Did you enjoy any of this stuff?" she asked.

"Some of it wasn't bad," he answered. "It was nice to see my parents smile at my achievements. But, I also enjoyed some of the competition." There was a brief bit of silence, before Rock decided to ask his wife something personal. "Did you…ever win anything in school?" He wasn't sure how'd she react, he didn't ask her about her past often.

"I won a spelling bee when I was 8," she answered with no malice in her voice. "Got a little blue ribbon. One of the few times my old man smiled at me for something positive. Guessing you didn't expect me to be good at anything besides killing motherfuckers and drinking heavily, eh?" She saw a few more pics of Rock at various ages. "You were a cute kid. What the fuck happened?" She chuckled at her own joke.

"Bet you were a cute kid, too," Rock commented with a warm smile.

"Fuckin' a right, I was!" she exclaimed with a big smile. She then pulled out her wallet and showed Rock a worn-out photo of herself from when she was maybe 4 or 5. Her hair was messy, she was smiling big, and missing one of her front teeth. Rock let out a big chuckle, smiling happily at the old photo of his beloved wife.

"Wish we'd known each other as little kids," Rock said quietly, though loud enough for Revy to hear him. Her heart began to thump loudly in her chest as she turned red. Rock noticed her beginning to tear up a little. "Are you ok?" Revy flung herself at Rock, embracing him, and they both toppled onto his bed. She had her face in his chest and he could hear some whimpering. "Revy?"

"God damnit, Rock!" she exclaimed, although muffled by his shirt. "I didn't think I'd start feeling all this shit on our fuckin' honeymoon! I'm so fucking sorry!" She then felt rock stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head.

"Revy, you have nothing to be sorry about," he replied. "I know you've had a tough life. Besides, I'm the one who started asking questions about your past. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"No!" she yelled, sticking her head up to look into his eyes, her own still filled with tears. "I'm glad you asked, I'm glad we could share this moment, and I'm glad I came here and got to see all this." She hugged Rock tighter and he hugged her tighter too. "I love you, Rock."

"I love you, Revy," he smiled warmly as they shared a tender kiss.

"Any idea when your brother gets here?" she asked.

"I wasn't really given a time," he replied. "But, I bet we have a couple hours or so to just relax."

"Good," she sighed. "I just wanna have this moment for a while." Once she said this, her eyes gave out and closed. Rock smiled warmly at his sleeping bride, gave her another kiss on the head, and fell asleep too.

* * *

AN: New chapter! Woot! Sorry if you've been waiting too long for another one. I'm working on ideas for this particular story arc, so it's taking some time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the Rock and Revy moment. Tune in next time!


	32. Brotherly Love

**Chapter 32: Honeymoon in Tokyo, Part 3: Brotherly Love**

The sun was going down when Rock and Revy woke up in his childhood room. Both were still groggy from a combination of the plane ride and the emotional moment they had shared a few hours before.

"Feeling better?" Rock asked, smiling lovingly at his wife.

"Fuckin' a," Revy smiled back, planting a kiss on his lips. "How long were we out for?"

"Guessing a few hours," he answered. "We better wash up a little before Toshiro gets here."

They went to the bathroom across the hall, washed their faces to look a bit more presentable for when the other guests would arrive.

"So, what's your older bro like?" Revy asked as they both brushed their teeth.

"Serious minded," Rock answered. "But, not to the same degree as my father."

"He speak English?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course," he answered. "He speaks multiple languages like me. Not sure about his wife, Sakura, it'll be my first time meeting her as well."

"And she's got a bun in the oven," Revy commented. "Not around pregnant women often."

"I had female coworkers who were pregnant," said Rock. "Went to a good few office baby showers before starting my new career." That last remark gave them both a chuckle.

Rock put on a different shirt, the Hawaiian shirt Revy got him to be exact.

"That really seem appropriate to wear when meeting your bro again for the first time in years?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at her husband's wardrobe choice.

"I thought you'd be flattered," chuckled Rock. "It's the first gift you ever got for me. Plus, it's my first time wearing it after we got married. Feels appropriate to me."

Revy blushed at her husband's answer, he then kissed her on the cheek, making her go more red. "Fuckin' cut that shit out!" she exclaimed. Rock loved her could embarrass his badass wife with simple acts of affection.

They heard the front door open and then Michiko say some things in Japanese. "Guessing that's Toshiro and Sakura. Better head down."

* * *

Toshiro and his wife, Sakura, had arrived at his parents home. Toshiro looked a little like Rock, but with a slightly lankier build, and a few more wrinkles on his face. He was wearing black pants and a white buttoned-down shirt, but no tie. Sakura was a petite woman with a slender build, besides the obvious pregnant belly, with dark, shoulder length hair. She was wearing a floral pattern maternity dress.

"Where did you say your parents have been?" Sakura asked.

"Some port city in near Thailand called Roanapur," Toshiro answered. "They won some random contest. They had a week there but decided to come home early. They said they had a surprise for us."

"Hope it's nothing too stressful," commented Sakura.

"Knowing them, it'll be some kind of trinket they found," Toshiro replied.

Toshiro knocked on the door and within a few seconds Michiko opened to greet them. "So glad you could make it, Toshiro," Michiko greeted with a warm smile. "Sakura, you are looking so beautiful."

"Thank you very much," Sakura blushed and bowed.

"Please come in," said Michiko, leading them into the main room of the house. "Akira, Toshiro and Sakura are here."

Akira was sitting in the living room reading a magazine. "Glad you could make it," he answered as he put down the magazine and stood up to greet them properly.

"So, what is this surprise you have for us?" Toshiro asked nonchalantly, expecting some kind of hokey gift. Before anyone could answer, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. His mouth gaped open and his eyes went wide with surprise. "Oh my god," he said quietly.

"What is it, Toshiro?" asked Sakura, before seeing Rock herself and gasping a little, having seen family pictures of walk.

Rock was now face to face with his older brother, they were similar in height, Toshiro slightly taller by a couple inches. "How's it going, brother?" Rock asked with a smile on his face.

"Rokuro?" Toshiro began, still in shock. "How can this be?"

"It's a bit of a long story," Rock answered. "Short answer, Asahi Industries faked my death to cover up some shady dealings."

"But, how did mother and father find you?" Toshiro asked.

"One of my old bosses used them as a way to blackmail me as a form of revenge," Rock explained. "And then we decided to come visit you."

"We?" Toshiro asked in confusion.

Revy nervously walked down the stairs, not sure how Rock's brother and sister in law would react to her presence as well. Rock found it cute to see his wife, one of the most dangerous women on the planet, nervous about meeting someone. "Hello," she nervously said with a bow.

"Toshiro," Rock began with a warm smile on his face. "This is Rebecca, although she's better known as Revy. She's my wife."

Both Toshiro and Sakura gasped at this reveal.

"You also got married?" Toshiro asked in disbelief.

"I sure did," Rock smiled proudly as he put his arm around Revy's shoulder. "Father told me you got married too, plus expecting your first child."

"Oh, um, yes," Toshiro fumbled a bit, then motioned Sakura to come closer. "This is my wife, Sakura. We have been married three years now. Father probably told you that already." He blushed a little bit at how nervous he was asking. He was then surprised by a hug from his younger brother.

"I'm very glad I got to see you again, Toshiro," Rock said with affection in his voice.

Toshiro finally embraced him back. "It is wonderful to see you too, Rokuro," answered Toshrio. "By the way…what are you wearing?" Rock chuckled at this question while Revy showed a look of annoyance.

Sakura walked towards Revy, smiled and gave her a cordial bow. "Very nice to meet you, Revy-chan," she said, Revy was relieved that Sakura spoke English, one less thing to worry about.

"Good to meet you too, Sakura," Revy replied, shaking her hand casually. Sakura noticed Revy looking at her very pregnant belly.

"I have a few more weeks to go," Sakura smiled. "We are having a girl."

"Oh…yeah, I think Rock told me that," Revy answered.

"I see, that's what you call Rokuro," Sakura commented. "And your name is Rebecca, but you are called Revy?"

"Yeah," Revy answered. "We met in Roanapur and work together."

* * *

They moved their conversation to the living room so that Sakura could get off her feet.

"What do you do for work?" Toshiro asked.

"Shipping company," Rock answered. "The Lagoon Shipping Company. Our boss, Dutch, owns a boat and we use it to deliver various things in neighboring areas."

"And how did you and your wife meet?" Toshiro asked. Rock and Revy chuckled a little at this question, knowing they'd have to explain for another time the circumstances that lead to them meeting. So Rock told them everything about how they met, and how the Lagoon Company didn't always do legal jobs. Toshiro and Sakura were very surprised by the story, never imagining someone from their family would end up in that sort of world. "That is quite a story, Rokuro."

"I know," replied Rock with a chuckle. "I find it hard to believe myself at times. I've been living in Roanpur over 5 years now. Revy and I got married a couple days ago after dating a couple months."

"Very fast," commented Toshiro. "But you have known each other a good while now. And given where you live, I suppose it's best to not wait."

"You said it," exclaimed Revy. "Rocky Baby here even took some bullets for me!" She blushed a bit when she said that, forgetting that even Rock's parents didn't know this yet. Rock's family had looks of shock and surprise.

"Rokuro, is that true?" Michiko asked.

Rock took a drag of his cigarette and blew out the smoke in a long sigh. "Yes, mother, it's true. A few months back there was an ambush during a job. We ended up in a shootout, Revy had lost her guns briefly, someone was aiming at her, and I impulsively ran in the line of fire." Michiko put her hands over her mouth, attempting to hold back tears. "I ended up in a coma for about a week, Revy never left my side. When I woke up, I told her how I felt, and we decided to start going out. No major damage was done to me internally, mostly blood loss."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner!?" exclaimed Michiko, her eyes tearing up.

"So much had already happened when we reunited," Rock answered. "It seemed at the time the last thing you needed to hear was that I had been in a coma from major blood loss."

"I suppose that is understandable," Akira said calmly but with clear concern in his voice. "And you are ok now, that's what matters most."

"If it makes you feel any better, that's the first time I've ever been shot," Rock chuckled nervously, attempting to lighten the mood. "Hopefully it'll be the last time." Michiko then embraced Rock in a tight hug, naturally he hugged back. "I'm fine, Mother." After a couple minutes Michiko let go of Rock and went back to her seat.

"How can you want to go back to place so dangerous?" Toshiro asked. "Especially after that?"

"Because it's where I call home now," Rock answered bluntly. "It's where Revy is." He then grabbed his wife's hand, rubbing it affectionately. Revy would've normally told him off for the blatant public display of affection, but she was doing her best to watch her language in front of Rock's family.

"How long do you plan on visiting here?" asked Toshiro.

"The plan was two weeks," answered Rock. "We don't get this kind of time off often, so it's hard to say when we'll be able to visit again. Our boss, Dutch, will keep us updated if we need to go back sooner."

"Good to know we'll have plenty of time together then," said Toshiro.

* * *

After another hour of conversation Michiko made the final preparations for dinner. When dinner was over, Toshiro and Sakura went home while everyone else got ready for bed.

"That went a lot better than expected," Revy commented, her head resting on Rock's chest.

"Yeah, definitely not as dramatic as I was afraid it would be," sighed Rock. "My brother and sister-in-law seemed to like you a lot too."

"What? You sayin' I'm not likable?" Revy asked, shooting Rock an annoyed look.

"Obviously, you're very likable," chuckled Rock. "Pretty sure I wouldn't have married you if I didn't." He then leaned in to kiss Revy on the top of her head, again making her blush. She couldn't help but still blush at these simple gestures of affections. Probably because they weren't something she ever expected to experience in her life. She propped herself up a little to give Rock a proper kiss on the lips. Rock pushed his wife away before it got a little too hot and heavy.

"The fuck you doin'!? she asked annoyingly.

"We can't do that kind of stuff in my parent's house," he replied. "Well, more so you're too loud during sex."

"Since when does that bother ya!?" she exclaimed, trying not to be too loud.

"Normally it doesn't," he continued. "Since we live in a city that's used to all kinds of noises. But, we're in the home of traditional people. I'd rather not have awkward stares with my parents in the morning."

"Fair enough, I guess," she rolled her eyes. "So, when can we get down to business?"

"I'm sure there are some love hotels nearby," he answered. "Those kinds of places don't typically complain if you're loud."

"Got some first-hand experience there, Rocky Baby?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Don't act so shocked," he replied with annoyance in his tone. "I've had previous relationships. Albeit, none that ever included this much sex."

"How the fuck is that possible with your skills?" she asked.

"In those days I had to worry more about school and later work," he said. "You and I have a bit more leeway to have more fun in our line of work." Revy laughed at that last statement, he wasn't wrong. "You're not expecting us to do it every day we're hear, are you?"

"Nah!" she exclaimed. "We do gotta spend some time with your folks and big bro. But, every other day should be doable!" Revy nuzzled herself a little bit on Rock's chest, snuggled him tighter, and fell asleep, Rock was left with a blank stare on his face followed by an audible gulp.

* * *

AN: Finally, a new chapter! Sorry for the delay, I recently recovered from a really stuffy head cold, made it really hard to focus. Hope you liked the introduction of Rock's brother and sister-in-law. Not sure how long this story arc will go for, it probably won't have much action, but it will have sexy times! Stay tuned!


	33. Love Hotel, Round 1

**Chapter 33: Honeymoon in Tokyo, Part 4: Love Hotel, Round 1**

In the morning Rock and Revy woke up, showered, got dressed, and went downstairs to have some breakfast with Akira and Michiko.

"Do you and Revy-chan have plans for the day?" Michiko asked Rock, who blushed a bit brightly at her question, knowing what Revy wanted to do today. He was hoping his mother didn't notice.

"See the sites," he answered calmly. "Last time we were here, Revy didn't get to see much since we were here on business."

"Right, business," chuckled Revy, thinking back at the crazy shit they had to deal with on their last visit to Japan.

"Well, in case you come home late," Michiko began, handing Rock a key. "Here is a spare key for the front door. I'm sure you'll take some time…with site seeing." Michiko gave a little bit of a mischievous smile and slight chuckle; Rock and Akira both went bright red while Revy laughed a bit at the bluntness of her mother-in-law.

* * *

Rock and Revy made their way outside and simply went for a walk towards the nearby district, holding hands along the way.

"Embarrassed by your mom's comments?" Revy chuckled.

"I mean, it's not like she was explicit, thank god," Rock replied with a bit of a groan.

"We are on our honeymoon ya know," she pointed out.

"I know," he said. "But, that's not something you discuss with your parents. Especially in Japan."

"If you want, we can start off with some site seeing," she replied. "We'll be too worn out from amorous activities to do anything after. Plus, it gives us something of an alibi."

"Alibi?" he asked.

"Yeah, we told them we were going site seeing," she answered. "Sure, your mom knew that was bullshit, your dad too I'm sure. Still, if we take some pics and buy some shit that'll at least be less embarrassing for you."

"Fair point," he begrudgingly agreed. And so they went site seeing, taking pictures and buying souvenirs.

* * *

Finally, the time came that neither could resist their urges. They went to a district with various love hotels, not sure which one to go into.

"Does it actually matter what hotel we choose?" Revy asked, eyeing different buildings.

"I mean, not really," answered Rock. "Some are more high quality, sure, but in the end they're all used for the same thing."

"What do they offer, besides a bed to fuck in?" she asked.

"Sensual stuff," he answered. "Lotions, toys, lingerie, movies to watch, even snacks and beverages."

"Who needs porn when I got you!?" she laughed, patting Rock on the butt, making him blush brightly since they were still in public. "Still, lotions, toys, and lingerie doesn't sound bad! I won't say no to snacks and drinks either!"

"Yeah, I know," he chuckled back.

"These pay by the hour, right?" she asked, Rock simply nodded. "Then I guess we better go for one that's not too expensive. Don't wanna waste all the money we got on hotels." This comment gave Rock a bit of concern. It was typically their job that got in the way of some of their more desirable activities. But they didn't have to worry about that right now, and Revy certainly never got tired of their activities. Still, Rock was only human, he wasn't sure how much he could take. Revy noticed her husband's concern, chuckled and jabbed him slightly in the side. "Relax! We ain't gonna do this every day! Plus, we'll need recharge time!"

They chose a place that seemed wasn't super cheap, but also not high end expensive. Rock approached the counter to speak to the clerk. They both spoke in Japanese, so Revy couldn't understand the conversation, but the clerk's reaction told her some of the information.

"How may I help you, sir?" the clerk asked cordially.

"My wife and I are on our honeymoon and would like a room," Rock answered, also cordially.

"How many hours would you like?" the clerk asked.

"Well," Rock began, with a little nervousness in his voice. "How much would 6 hours cost?" The clerk's eyes went very wide at this question. Clearly, he'd never been asked this. He gave Rock an estimate on the various rooms they had, Rock went with the honeymoon suite, the clerk calculated the cost, and Rock paid in cash. The clerk couldn't believe it, few people would pay for that much time in cash only! He was probably thinking Rock was Yakuza or something! Although, it certainly wouldn't be wrong to say Rock wasn't involved with organized crime in some fashion. Revy chuckled to herself watching the exchange, she could see the clerk's surprised reactions, chances are he didn't expect them to want several hours. Rock walked back to her with the key and a loving smile on his face. "Top floor, honeymoon suite."

"Fancy," Revy snickered, but with equal lust in her eyes and tone. They got in the elevator, pushed the button for the top floor, and immediately started making out. They kept everything above the clothes, otherwise they'd end up going at it right there in the elevator. The doors dinged open and there was a couple standing there, probably on their way out. They looked younger than Rock and Revy, possibly teenagers, the two were blushing at the older couple making out. When the married couple noticed them they started laughing heartily and ran towards their room. Rock then picked Revy up bridal style, unlocked the door and stepped in.

* * *

Revy let out a whistle. "Fancy indeed!" she exclaimed. There was a king-sized bed in the middle of the room, the bedding looked to be silky. There was big screen tv, mini fridge with a microwave on top. There was a closet full of various lingerie in different sizes to accommodate the clients. There was an ensuite with a large, sunken in tub, and a large separate shower with a stone bench. "Where should we start?"

"How about a nice, hot shower?" Rock whispered seductively into Revy's ear. She let out a chill of excitement as he let her down, so they could get their clothes off as quickly as possible. As they walked towards the bathroom, bare ass naked, Rock gave his wife a slap on her shapely behind, a sort of payback for when she slapped him earlier, but also because there was no way he could resist; she certainly wasn't complaining. They hopped in the shower without letting the water warm up first, both let out little shrieks of discomfort, but it thankfully didn't take long for the water to warm up.

They started making out like crazy, their tongues wrestling or control inside each-other's mouths. Rock pulled away briefly the start kissing and licking Revy's neck, he loved the moans she made. He made his way to her breasts, again looking in awe of them before he began to massage and suck on them. Revy grabbed a nearby bottle of liquid soap and began lathering them both us, rubbing his throbbing cock vigorously in the process. Rock followed suite, and began rubbing her clit, starting with one finger, then not taking long to insert a couple more. They both let out cries of pleasure. "Mother fucker!" Revy screamed out in pure extasy.

Rock got on his knees, lifting one of Revy's legs up, and began tonguing and fingering Revy's sweet pussy like it were his last meal! "Dirty mother fucker!" Revy cried out, along with some various other expletives, as her husband continued to eat her out. She finished screaming as she came all over his face, absolutely over the edge with happiness. "Sit on the bench!" she commanded, he was more than happy to oblige.

Rock sat on the shower bench, cock fully erect and pulsating. Revy crawled seductively towards her husband, the hunger in her eyes very clear as she took ahold of his cock. "Ready for this, Rocky Baby?" it was a rhetorical question of course, she knew he wouldn't say no. She start stroking slowly, then began licking from his balls all the way to the very tip, lapping a little of his precum in the process. She continued this a few more times, before finally taking all of his cock into her mouth, rubbing her clit in the process. "Holy shit!" Rock cried out, as Revy's head bobbed up and down, slurping, sucking, and licking his cock and going down as far as she was able. The noises she was making drove Rock insane with pleasure, he grabbed the back of her head and shoved it down a bit farther, he couldn't help himself, he was caught up in the moment. Revy gagged a little, and released him from her mouth briefly, she was a bit shocked by his action but had to admit it was really hot. She then placed her gorgeous tits in between his cock, applying some soap and then rubbing vigorously up and down, never taking her eyes off him. "Fuckin' enjoying it, Rocky Baby!?" again rhetorical, she knew he was, still he gave a bit of a nod while his eyes began to roll into the back of his head. She let the water wash off the soap, so she could continue to suck him off.

"I can't take it anymore!" exclaimed Rock. "I want all of you now!" He grabbed Revy, gave her a long, sloppy kiss, then lifted her on top of him and immediately began thrusting hard.

"Fuck me!" Revy cried out, as she grinded into him, kissing him all over his neck before planting one on his mouth. Rock sucked on her breasts some more, then licked his way up from her chest to her mouth, grabbing onto her hips. He then turned her around while he was still inside her, she let out another pleasurable cry as she gyrated her hips in circles. She bent over a bit more and Rock got a full view of her amazing ass. He grabbed ahold of her cheeks and began spanking her as they both kept crying out. Finally he put her down on the floor of the shower, so he could see her as they both reached their climax. They lied there for a moment, breathing heavily, basking in the afterglow of what was just round 1 of their love hotel stay!

* * *

AN: And there we have Round 1 of the love hotel sexy times! Next chapter will of course continue where we left off. Not sure how many chapters will focus on this, but it definitely won't be the only stuff happening on their honeymoon. Stay tuned!


	34. Love Hotel, Rounds 2, 3, & 4

**Chapter 34: Honeymoon in Tokyo, Part 5: Love Hotel, Rounds 2, 3, & 4**

"Ah! Pure fuckin' exctasy!" Revy exclaimed as she lied with her back to Rock and they both relaxed in the large, sunken tub of their love hotel room. They'd filled it with water as hot as they could stand, along with bubbles.

"Didn't think you'd enjoy a bubble bath, eh?" chuckled Rock, his warms wrapped around his wife's waist.

"Like it fuckin' matters," she chuckled. "You can talk me into just about anything." She turned her head a little so the two could share a kiss. "How long we been here now?"

"A little over an hour," Rock answered. "How long do you wanna stay?"

"Guess she should join your parents for dinner," Revy groaned. "How much longer does that give us?"

"About three hours," answered Rock.

"Guess it'll have to do," she sighed, she then noticed what looked like a mattress leaning up against a wall. "That one of them massage mattresses?"

"Huh?" Rock asked nonchalantly, then looked over and saw it too. "Oh yeah, looks like it. What? You wanna use it?" Revy suddenly stood up in the tub in all her naked glory, soap suds dripping down her athletic body. As usual, Rock sat there in awe, mouth agape at how amazing his wife looked.

"Lie down on it," she said in a commanding, but seductive tone. Rock didn't need to be asked twice as he stood up to get out of the tub. Revy couldn't help but eye how hard he already was, she grabbed ahold of his engorged cock and smiled. "It takes no effort for me to turn you on, does it?"

"You're one to talk," Rock chuckled, rubbing Revy's clit. She immediately began groaning with pleasure.

"Get the fuck on that mat," she exclaimed, blushing brightly. Rock finally obliged, laying down on the mat, albeit with slight discomfort given his erection. Revy grabbed a bottle of lotion to rub on her husband, as she got on her knees she noticed the scars on his back. It was the first time she was seeing them so clearly since he had his stitches removed. Some were a bit larger from where the doctors had to slice a little to get a better hold of the bullets. She looked at them with great and intensity and then began stroking them gently.

"Something wrong, Revy?" Rock asked, still lying on his stomach.

"Do these scars flair up anymore?" she asked in tone way softer than usual for her.

"I mean," Rock fumbled a bit to answer. "Depending on the weather, they can cause a minor twitch, I guess." He then felt some gentle rubbing along his scars, he could tell Revy was using some of the lotion.

"I should've never let this happen to you, Rocky Baby," Revy answered in a somber tone.

"I'm actually glad it happened," he answered back.

"How could you possible be glad about this?" she asked with slight irritation. Rock then suddenly turned over and pulled Revy close to his face.

"Because then we couldn't have happened," answered warmly. "It may not have been the most ideal situation, but I was able to tell you how I felt, and here we are."

"Fuckin' cheeseball," she chuckled, but also tearing up some. Rock then pulled her in for a kiss. Finally he laid her down on the matt, kissing her from her lips all the way to her clit, rubbing lotion on her in the process. He stuck his head between her legs, which for him were like the gates to paradise, and began licking vigorously. "Fuckin' incredible!" Revy groaned with intense pleasure, rubbing her nipples in the process. It never ceased to amaze her how good Rock felt. As Rock prepared to go another round with Revy, he teased her by rubbing his cock on the folds of her clit, the moans she made were incredible. "Quit fuckin' around and fuck me already!" Rock happily listened to his wife's orders. The lotion made things a bit slippery, but Revy was as tight as ever and she sucked Rock in with ease. He grabbed ahold of her waist and moved rapidly, the two crying out with pleasure. Both came simultaneously, and Rock fell on top of Revy, the two sharing another kiss.

* * *

"I think we need a more stable surface," Rock commented. "This is kind of hard to maneuver on."

"We haven't destroyed the bed yet," chuckled Revy, still with hunger in her eyes."

"Sounds good to me," Rock exclaimed. He managed to pick Revy up while still inside her, making her eyes roll to the back of her head.

"Sweet Jesus!" she shivered as Rock carried her to the king-sized bed. Rock struggled a bit initially due to them both being a bit slippery. He plopped Revy down on the bed, still inside, both moaning like crazy. "Mother fucker!" The two shared a passionate kiss as Rock began thrusting with all his might. "Holy shit!" Revy grabbed onto the sheets of the bed, her body tightening up from the multiple orgasms she was experiencing. Rock couldn't take it any longer and finally came inside Revy, collapsing on top of her, panting and sweating heavily.

"F-fucking…fucking incredible!" exclaimed Revy, having trouble getting the words out.

"Y-yeah!" exclaimed Rock, also struggling. "Not sure how much more I can go…"

"Get on the bed," Revy said in a commanding yet seductive tone. Rock was reluctant, but in the end, he couldn't resist Revy's commands. He got up from on top of Revy and got in the center of the bed. Revy crawled towards him like back in the shower, slowly and seductively with a hungry look in her eyes. She grabbed ahold of his cock, it wasn't fully erect but still had some life left in it. "I'll get you all nice and ready again, Rocky Baby." She licked her lips and began stroking his cock, which didn't take long to get back to full power. "You got good recovery time, stud."

"Well, you turn me on…more than anyone," Rock struggled to say.

"You really think that cheesy shit will work on me?" she shot a look at him, gripping his cock a bit tighter.

"I know it will," he chuckled, making Revy blush because she knew he was right.

"Gonna get you back for that," Revy exclaimed, taking is cocking fully into her mouth and sucking as hard as she could.

"Ok…two can play at this game," Rock responded, but still with struggle. He leaned up, grabbed Revy and spun her around so her pussy was now in his face.

"The fuck do you think you're doin'!?" Revy exclaimed, even though she already knew the answer.

"This!" Rock exclaimed as he inserted a few fingers into Revy's dripping pussy and began stirring them like mad.

"Sneaky little fucker!" she exclaimed, while also moaning with pleasure. "I'll teach ya!" She began licking and sucking Rock's cock with even more vigor. Rock grabbed ahold of Revy's incredible ass, pressing her pussy closer to his face so he could stick his tongue inside and suck up as much of her juices as possible. She shook violently at this move, she wasn't sure she'd be able to hold out much longer. "I ain't…givin' up…so easily!" She was now sucking so deep she couldn't keep her eyes open from how much they were watering up. Rock could barely take anymore himself, he could tell he was reaching the finish line. Indeed he had, he came first, with Revy following a few seconds after. "Fuckin' A! Fuckin' knew I could beat ya!"

* * *

Rock then took Revy by surprise when he slipped from under her, grabbed her hips, and inserted himself back into her, making her yelp. "It's not over yet," he whispered into her ear. He lifted one leg up and stayed on the other knee, thrusting faster and faster, keeping his hands on Revy's incredible ass. "You're definitely gonna come first this time!"

"You wish!" Revy retorted, even though she knew he was right! Her body was shaking all over, and it felt like her eyes were gonna pop out of her head! Revy let out a scream of pleasure. "HOLY SHIT!" To her shock though, Rock wasn't done! "You fuckin' kiddin' me!?" Rock fell back onto the mattress, holding onto Revy in the process. He grabbed ahold of her breasts and started kissing her madly as if it was their last time ever! They both finished together, both panting uncontrollably. Revy was lying on her side now, back to Rock, his hands around her waist, kissing her neck. "My god! Four fuckin' times!?"

"I just…couldn't help myself," he chuckled, still panting, kissing her on the cheek.

"Because I challenged your manhood?" she chuckled.

"Because I love you so much," he nonchalantly said, pulling her face towards his to kiss her on the lips.

"Cut that shit out!" she exclaimed, now bright red. They then both started laughing while still holding onto each other. "Guess we need to shower and get out of here?"

"I mean, we could take a nap first," replied Rock. "I don't know about you, but I'm fucking worn out."

"You're fuckin' worn out!?" she chuckled. They got themselves properly under the sheets, it didn't take long for them to pass out.

* * *

AN: Probably a good place to end. Didn't want to spend too many chapters of them having crazy monkey sex lol! I'll probably hold off on more sex scenes for a few more chapters, I think this will satisfy. Stay tuned!


	35. Special Delivery

**Chapter 35: Honeymoon in Tokyo Part 6: Special Delivery!**

The following week in Tokyo was fairly standard for Rock and Revy. Days were spent either seeing the sites, hanging out with Rock's family, or going to a love hotel for a few rounds of honeymoon bliss. Then they got a surprise! At the Okajima household, Michiko had received a call from Toshiro that his wife, Sakura, was in labor! They all rushed to the hospital to await the newest addition to the Okajima family. Half an hour into waiting, and Revy was already getting impatient.

"How long does this shit usually take?" she asked aggravated, tapping her foot rapidly. She wasn't allowed to have a cigarette while in the hospital, so she was starting to have a nicotine craving.

"Never been to a childbirth before, Revy-chan?" asked Michiko.

"The women I know back in Roanpur ain't poppin' out kids anytime soon, Michi," she answered with a blank look on her face. Rock considered the women he knew in Roanapur besides Revy, thought of any of them having kids, and then felt a shiver run up his spine.

"I see," Michiko replied, deciding not to ask any further details. Everyone remained in silence, though Revy continued to fidget from impatience and lack of nicotine.

"Come on, Revy," said Rock, standing up from his seat. "Let's go outside for a smoke break."

"That ok?" Revy asked, looking over at Michiko.

"It is fine, Revy-chan," Michiko answered. "If anything changes we will come get you."

As Revy got up to go outside for a smoke, Rock grabbed her hand. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't enjoy hand holding, but since they were far away from anyone who knew of her reputation she was willing to make an exception.

* * *

Outside, in a designated smoking area, Revy let out a huge puff of smoke, relieving some of her tension.

"That's what I'm fuckin' talkin' about!" she exclaimed, taking another deep intake of smoke into her lungs.

"Does feel good," agreed Rock, as he took another puff.

"Ya ever been in the waiting area for one of these things?" she casually asked.

"Nope," he answered. "I don't have any cousins, pretty small family. At my old office job, we did have baby showers for pregnant coworkers."

"What kinda gifts do ya give?" she asked.

"Varies from person to person, really," he answered after blowing out some smoke. "Some give baby clothes, bottles, pacifiers, some just give cash."

"You ever give a gift to one of the knocked up coworkers?" she asked.

"Nothing fancy," he answered. "If they had a registry, I'd just pick something cheap, like a pack of pacifiers. I wasn't really close to anyone at work."

"Think your bro and his wife will have anymore?" she asked.

"If they do, it'll most likely just be one more," he answered. "Most people here stick to two kids tops for financial and space reasons."

"Gotta imagine one little brat alone is a giant pain in the ass," Revy groaned as her cigarette dangled from her mouth. There was a long pause before Revy decided to say something. "You think I'd make a good mom?" She didn't see Rock's pause or gulp as a positive sign.

"You would certainly be…an interesting mother," he finally managed to say.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" she asked with an annoyed look. "Those kids playin' with toy guns that one time seemed to enjoy my company."

"Probably helps that they were older," he quipped back. "Babies start off way less mobile and unable do pretty much anything for themselves."

"So ya don't think I could do it, do ya?" she asked with a bit more anger in her voice.

"I think you can do anything you set your mind to," Rock answered. "They say dealing with other's kids is a pain, dealing with your own though is a bit easier."

"You just tryin' to save your ass?" she said with a slight snicker. Rock then surprised her with a kiss on the cheek, then looked her straight in the eyes.

"I meant what I said," he answered. "I think you have the capacity to be a good mother. You know what it's like growing up without love, so you'd make sure that baby is given all the love it can get." Revy began blushing brightly, nearly the shade of a beet.

"Cut that shit out!" she exclaimed annoyingly, taking a long drag of her cigarette, this gave Rock a slight chuckle. He knew how to push her buttons, and she hated and loved that about him at the same time.

Michiko showed up to Rock and Revy's smoking spot. Both looked at her, wondering if she was there to tell them that the big even finally occurred. She gave them both a very pleased smile.

"Akira and I are now grandparents," she finally said, her smile growing and tears began appearing. Rock and Revy stood there for a moment, eyes wide. Sure, they knew that's what they were there for, but it somehow felt more unreal than they imagined.

* * *

They followed Michiko to the viewing area where the nurses were cleaning the newborn baby. Akira was standing there watching the whole time. Michiko pointed her out to Rock and Revy, both stared in awe at this tiny little person who just came into this world. She had nearly a full head a black hair and was very wrinkly, Revy thought she kinda looked like a tiny old person. She was crying a little as the nurses and doctor made sure everything was alright with her, but she wasn't being too loud. "They have named her Hima. _"_ Michiko grabbed Akira's hand as they both looked on, Revy followed her move and grabbed Rock's hand.

The time came where they were able to go to Sakura's room, where Toshiro already was, and wait for baby Hima to be brought in. She was immediately given to Sakura, who was filling up with tears of joy. Revy couldn't understand what she was saying to the newborn, but she figured it was greeting her into the world and saying she was it's mother. Sakura handed the baby to Toshiro, who was also tearing up and greeting his newborn daughter in Japanese. He then let Michiko and Akira hold her, Rock telling Revy that they were introducing themselves to the baby as their grandparents. Michiko then handed the baby to Rock, who was a bit surprised, having never held a baby before. Still, he was happy to be holding his new niece.

"Hello, Hima," he greeted her, also in Japanese. "I am your uncle Rokuro. Although, you can also call me Rock if you like." He then looked over at his wife. "This is your aunt Revy." Revy couldn't understand what Rock was saying of course, but since he was looking at her it was clear he was telling the baby about her. "She's a little rough around the edges, but she whenever she's around you're guaranteed to have a lot of fun." He then started handing Hima off to Revy.

"Ya sure this is a good idea, Rock?" she asked with a lot of reluctance in her voice and face. "I don't even speak Japanese."

"Don't worry about that," Rock chuckled as the baby was fully in Revy's arms. "She can't really understand what we're saying. But, she'll understand the intent in your voice." He then gave his wife a warm smile, one that assured her it would be ok.

Revy let out a long sigh and then looked at this new person brought into the world. She thought that, since she was married to Rock, this made the baby her niece too. Revy didn't think that would ever be an option in her life. Then again, there were so many things she wasn't expecting to ever happen in her life. "Hey there, kid…I'm, uh, I'm your aunt Revy. Rock and I don't live in Japan, so…we won't always be around to see ya grow up. But, we'll visit as much as we can…I can't promise I'll always be super fun to be around, but when I am around, I won't let anyone hurt you." The baby then made some cooing noises, which made Revy blush. She hated to admit it, but this little thing was cute. She handed her back over to Sakura and Rock put his arm around her.

"So, how does feel becoming an aunt?" he asked warmly.

"It feels like I won't be satisfied till I have one of my own," she answered in a hushed tone, still staring at the baby.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" he asked with a gulp.

Revy grabbed Rock's face and looked at him right in the eyes with great intensity. "Let's have ourselves our own little brat." The two smiled lovingly at each other and shared a kiss, taking no notice at anyone else in the room.

* * *

AN: And there we go, Rock and Revy have a baby niece! Top things off, Revy wants to be a mother now! Not sure when that'll happen, but I can say this particular arc is coming to an end very soon. Stay tuned!


	36. The Honeymoon's Over

**Chapter 36: The Honeymoon's Over**

Two days after the blessed event, the Okajima household received unexpected visitors. Rock and Revy were having lunch with Michiko and Akira, when they got a knock at the door. Michiko went to answer.

"This is a surprise," she said. "Rokuro, you and Revy-chan have visitors."

"Who the hell would be comin' to see us here?" Revy asked suspiciously.

"That any way to treat a guest?" a familiar voice chuckled.

"Holy shit!" Revy exclaimed. Standing in front of the doorway were Dutch and Benny.

"Dutch? Benny? What are you guys doing here?" Rock asked.

"We need to have a talk with you two," Dutch replied, his tone more serious this time. "There somewhere private we can talk?" The only place Rock could really think of was his bedroom, he motioned Dutch and Benny to follow him and Revy upstairs. The Black Lagoon captain and expert hacker gave the room a once over.

"I was expecting a body pillow," chuckled Benny.

"Quit beatin' around the fuckin' bush," said Revy. "What's up, Dutch?"

"Shit's goin' down in Roanpur," Dutch answered.

"What the hell else is new?" Revy replied sarcastically. "What kinda shit this time?"

"War" Dutch answered with utter sincerity. Rock and Revy's expressions turned sour at that answer. Sure, Roanpur wasn't the friendliest place on earth, far from it, but the closest things came to war was the incident with the super maid a few years back.

"Shit!" exclaimed Revy, lighting up a cigarette, Rock wasn't gonna stop her. "Fry Face and Chang?"

"Thankfully, no," Dutch replied. "They're actually workin' together on this one."

"Then what's the problem?" asked Rock. "Surely they have enough numbers to take out any threat."

"Ain't that simple," Dutch continued. "Cosa Nostra, Cartel, and every other minor gang in the city decided to join forces. It would appear Ronny the Jaws initiated things."

"Fuckin' dago wop shithead," Revy groaned as her cigarette dangled from her mouth.

"Worse yet, he's gotten some outside help," continued Dutch. "We're talkin' mercs, ex-military guys, I hear some of them used to be cops too. Some of them even once served under Balalaika back in her army days."

"Fuck!" exclaimed Revy.

"You think Ronny's the one who started all this shit to begin with?" Rock asked. "The warehouse shootout? Kageyama?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," answered Dutch. "Dumb shit hasn't exactly kept his feelings towards the other gangs subtle."

"What do we do now?" asked Rock.

"That's why we came here," Dutch continued. "Right now, things haven't gone totally sideways over there. But it's gonna happen, everyone can feel it. You two have the opportunity to stay here and be safe if you want. We aren't gonna pressure either of you into comin' back."

"Fuck yeah, we're gonna come back!" exclaimed Revy. "Roanapur may be a shithole, but it's our shithole!"

"You sure about this, Revy?" Rock asked.

"Rocky Baby, we owe a lot to Balailaika," Revy answered. "She saved your life! You and I wouldn't be here without her! Plus, I've been itchin' for a good fight!" Rock wasn't surprised by that last statement. But, she definitely had a point about the former statement.

"When do we head back?" asked Rock.

"Soon as you two can get ready," answered Dutch. "We got the boat all ready."

"Boat!?" exclaimed Rock. "You guys came all the way here by boat!? That's a three-day trip!"

"Air travel in Roanapur has been closed down," Dutch explained. "We didn't have a choice. We got more than enough fuel to get us back. We've stocked up on ammo too. Benny and can take shifts driving back."

* * *

Rock told his parents that he had to go back to Roanapur for business reasons, he didn't want to tell them the real reason they were going back. He wasn't sure if they believed him, but it didn't really matter. Nothing was going to stop him and Revy from going back to help out Balalaika and Chang.

"We'll visit again as soon as we can," Rock assured his parents, giving them both hugs goodbye. "Give Toshiro and Sakura our regards."

"We're so glad we got to see you again, Rokuro," said Michiko, tearing up. "And we're so glad we got to meet you, Revy-chan."

"I'm glad I got to meet you too, Michi," Revy smiled, also tearing up some.

Revy and Rock followed Dutch and Benny in separate cabs to where the Black Lagoon was docked.

"Guess the honeymoon's over, eh, Rocky Baby," Revy said in the back of the cab.

"Looks that way," Rock answered. "You're absolutely sure you want to go back?"

"You know I can't resist the action," she answered. "As stupid as I know that is, I just can't walk away from this."

"I can't blame you," he said. "As dangerous as Balalaika and Chang are, they keep Roanpur in some form of stability. I doubt anyone else is going to keep it that way. I don't want to see it fall into anyone else's hands."

"Especially that fuckin' dumbass, Ronny," chuckled Revy. "When this is all done, I'm sure Sis is gonna blow his ass away."

* * *

They arrived at the Black Lagoon, it looked so calm on the dock. Calm before the storm they thought. On the boat, there wasn't a lot of conversation. Dutch and Benny took turns driving the boat, while Rock and Revy looked over their guns thoroughly, cleaning and checking the mechanisms. Both of them had rather somber looks on their faces.

"How bad do ya think it's gonna get, Rocky Baby?" Revy asked in a quiet tone.

"Hard to say," Rock answered, also quietly. "Roanapur has always been a dangerous place. But, what we've experienced in the past may not count as war, more like skirmishes."

"Those were some fucked up skirmishes," she snickered, but there was something off about it. Revy clearly had something on her mind, her work on her cutlasses was starting to slow down. "You think we'll make it out of this alive?" She was surprised by an embrace from her husband, holding her tightly.

"I have no doubt in my mind, Revy," he said softly. "You're the strongest, fiercest person I know. We can do anything together."

"Why do I feel like you're the stronger one at this moment?" she asked, tears beginning to form. Rock then pulled away for a moment and put his hands on her face.

"Remember what we've always said to each other," he began, looking at Revy with absolute love in his eyes. "I got your back and you got mine." He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. Revy dropped her guns and grabbed ahold of Rock, their kissing getting more intense. "Didn't Dutch say no fucking on his boat?"

"Who gives a shit what he says?" she snickered. "He'd probably be less uptight about it if he got some once in a while!" She then pulled Rock up and flung him onto the bed, then straddled him with a hungry look in her eyes. "Besides, it'll take three days to get back to Roanpur. I ain't waitin' that long to have fun with my husband!" At this point getting each other's clothes off was as easy as reloading their weapons. The devoured each other as if it was their last meal, they knew with returning to a future war zone it was most likely going to be some time before they got to have fun like this again.

Dutch could hear noises coming from their bunk, his eyebrow was twitching with annoyance. "All I ask of them is no fuckin' on my boat. Is that too much to ask!?"

* * *

AN: I felt like ending this particular chapter on a hopefully amusing note. The next few chapters are going to be a bit more on the serious side. I've been wanting to write a major action arc for this story, and now it's finally here! Stay tuned!


	37. War, Part 1 - Ghosts of the Past

**Chapter 37: War Part 1: Ghosts of the Past**

From a distance Roanapur looked like its usual self. But, there was an air of tension that couldn't go unnoticed. The Lagoon Company docked their boat and made their way to the head office. Dutch made a call to Hotel Moscow, he had told Balalaika he'd gone out for Revy and Rock and that he'd call her as soon as they got back.

"Miss Balalaika, Dutch here," he said. "We're back in Roanapur. How are things so far?" After a few moments Dutch hung up the phone.

"So what's the plan, Dutchy?" Revy asked.

"We got a meeting at Hotel Moscow with Balalaika and Chang," Dutch answered. "Gotta be there as soon as possible."

* * *

Benny drove as fast as possible to Hotel Moscow, nobody was gonna complain given the circumstances. Inside the main lobby was a whole arsenal of weapons, soldiers were busy prepping their weapons. Boris was there to greet the Lagoon Company.

"Privet, comrades," the stoic Russian greeted them with a salute. "We will meet with Kapitan in her office."

The elevator ride up started silently. "Got some big guns out there, Boris," Revy commented, leaning against a wall of the elevator. "Shit must be going sideways fast."

"Not incorrect, Two Hands," Boris replied. "Kapitan will explain things better than I can." The hallway leading to Balalaika's office was also full of men armed to the teeth.

"Can't be too cautious, eh?" Revy snickered. Rock could tell she was just trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

Inside the office was Balalaika of course and some of her men, along with Chang, some of his men, and his deadliest assassin, Shenhua. While elegant looking, Shenhua was more or less on equal footing with Revy when it came to killing ability.

"Ooh, Twinkie and Dumbass finally arrive, yes!" Shenhua exclaimed in her typical broken English.

"Nice to see ya too, Chinglish," Revy greeted back with a middle finger.

"Much friendlier greeting than usual," Shenhua chuckled. "Guess letting Dumbass tap that ass has given you much sunnier disposition."

"You wanna fuckin' lead enema!?" Revy exclaimed, flashing one of her cutlasses

"That more like it, yes!" Shenhua continued to chuckle. "By the way, Twinkie, congratulations on marriage to Dumbass."

"Where the fuck did you hear that news?" Revy asked with clear annoyance.

"Word travels pretty fast around here, Two Hands," Chang chimed in. "Plus, you were shouting it very loudly at one of Roanapur's favorite watering holes. I also give my congratulations to you both. Maybe when this is over I'll be able to give you two a wedding present."

"As happy as I am for the happy couple, Baby," Balalaika interrupted, calling Chang by a nickname he didn't car for. "We really should get down to business." She then shot him a wink.

"How many times do I gotta tell ya not to call me Baby!?" he exclaimed with embarrassment. "But, she is correct. We do have important business to get to."

"Is it true that Ronny the Jaws is the cause of this upcoming war?" Rock asked, getting straight to the point.

"It would certainly appear that way," answered Balalaika, taking a drag of her cigar. "Dumb fucking dago things he's got enough firepower to take us on."

"He has assembled a rather impressive army," Chang chimed in.

"Is it true some of these men served under you, Miss Balalaika?" Rock asked.

"Indeed it is," she answered. "It's not so surprising, really, these soldiers didn't get disgraced like myself and my men. Still, they are not to be taken lightly. I'm sure they've kept up on their training, otherwise I highly doubt they'd have been recruited by that sniveling brat."

"He got every gang in town that was ballsy enough to go up against us on his side," said Chang, lighting a cigarette. "Plus a bunch of mercs, ex-military guys, cops too…" At that last statement there was a bit of a pause in Chang's voice. He gave a particular somber look towards Revy.

"What's up, Chang?" Revy asked with great suspicion.

"Just don't shoot the messenger," Chang began. "Kay, Two Hands?" He tossed her a manila envelope, which she caught with ease.

"The fuck is this?" she asked.

"Does the name 27th Precinct mean anything to you?" Chang asked with great reluctance. Revy's eyes went wide, and her pupils shrank to pins as soon as she heard this question. Her heart began racing like crazy as she prepared to look at the contents. Rock put his hands on her shoulders as she opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. There were pictures and profiles of various men, all appeared to be in their 40s, all listed as being cops for the NYPD 27th Precinct. Revy dropped the files as she collapsed to the floor onto her knees.

"Revy!" Rock exclaimed, going to his wife's side. "What's going on?"

"C-C-Collins!" Revy finally managed to get out, her body tensing up. Rock looked at the file marked "Steven Collins." Rock glanced over the file, saw that this Collins guy was a police officer from New York. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together.

"Revy…is he?" Rock didn't complete that sentence, Revy's nod said it all. This was the man who assaulted Revy when she was a teenager. This was the man responsible for leading Revy down her path as a killer. Her whole body loosened slightly when Rock embraced her.

"What the fuck is goin' on, Rock?" Dutch asked. Rock handed Dutch the file and he glanced over it quickly. "Shit!"

"I'm really sorry, Two Hands," said Chang, taking a long drag of his cigarette. "If this is too much for you, I'll understand."

"What big deal?" Shenhua asked. Chang leaned over to her and whispered something into her ear, her shocked expression said it all.

Revy stood up, the killer look was back in her eyes. "Collins is fuckin' mine!" she exclaimed. "Any of you fuckers touch him, you're fuckin' dead! I don't give a shit who you are! This cocksucker is mine! Understand!?" The silence was all she needed for confirmation.

* * *

AN: DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Been wanting to have this conflict for some time now! Also, we finally got Chang and Shenhua in the story! I just didn't have any place to put them in till now. Chances are we'll be seeing other regular characters from the show too when the war fully breaks out. Stay tuned!


	38. War, Part 2- Checking in to Hotel Moscow

**Chapter 38: War, Part 2: Checking in to Hotel Moscow**

Back in their apartment, Rock and Revy were gathering up whatever artillery they had accumulated over time to take with them back to Hotel Moscow. Balalaika had agreed to let those on her side stay there as a base of operations. It was easily the most fortified building in all of Roanapur, it was safe to assume that Ronny the Jaws and any of his associates would try to take it over. There was a hostile atmosphere in the apartment, ever since Revy found out that among those recruited by Ronny in his war against Hotel Moscow and the Triads included officers from the 27th Precinct from her old neighborhood. Among them was officer Steven Collins, the man who took away the last of Revy's innocence and sent her on the path of a killer. She was intensely quiet, breathing heavily as she looked over their inventory. Rock wasn't sure to do or say to his wife in this situation.

"Rock," Revy finally spoke, though her voice was distant.

"Yeah Revy?" he asked.

"If…if I can't take out Collins," she began, looking at Rock with great intensity. "I want you to be the one who does it."

"What makes you think you won't be able to?" he asked nervously.

"I don't know," she answered, letting out a long sigh. "Seems like it should be obvious that I can take this fucker out. But…something inside me keeps making me doubt I can do it…"

Rock embraced his wife, she instantly dropped her guns and embraced him back.

"I'll do whatever I can to make sure this guy gets taken out by only you, Revy," Rock said in a comforting tone.

"And if I can't do it?" she asked, still unsure.

"Then I will," he said with no doubt at all in his tone, they then shared a kiss. The moment was then interrupted by noises they heard from the hallway.

"Thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Revy asked Rock, giving him a devilish smile.

"Looks like we're gonna have company," he smiled back.

* * *

Outside in the hallway, four men from Cosa Nostra were getting ready to enter Rock and Revy's apartment room. One got ready to kick in the door, when suddenly a shotgun blast was fired from inside, blowing the would-be kicker to shreds. The other men blindly opened fire on the door and the walls. None of them sure they'd hit their targets. They entered the room, which at this point was full of bullet holes, there were no signs of Rock or Revy.

"There's no fuckin' way they coulda escaped the room," one of them said. Upon saying this, the man's kneecaps were blown away by a gunshot from under the bed. He fell down, crying in pain, as the shots continued and turned him into a bloody pile. The other two had barely gotten out of the way, each in different directions of the room. One attempted to shoot towards the bed, only to have his head blown apart by a shot shotgun blast from the closet. This distracted the last guy long enough for Revy to get out from under the bed, slam the guy against the wall, and have a shotgun shoved into his neck.

"That the best you fuckin' dagos got!?" she exclaimed with glee in her eyes as she shot his head clean off. Rock then emerged from the closet, a bit disappointed by the state of their place.

"Guess we'll need to find a new place," he sarcastically said.

"Ronny really thought four people would be enough?" Revy rhetorically asked, not really paying attention to Rock's quip. "That fuckin' idiot Dago shoulda known better."

They then made their way to the Lagoon Company office, where Dutch and Benny were as usual already there getting ready as well.

"Mornin' boys!" Revy exclaimed as she kicked open the door.

"You're in high spirits," commented Benny, arching an eyebrow.

"Either you two just did the mattress mambo," began Dutch, taking a drag of a cigarette. "Or you got into a gunfight. Or both…"

"I fuckin' wish we'd had some fun in the sack first," exclaimed Revy, grabbing a cigarette from Dutch. "Ronny sent some cocksuckers to our place to try and blow us away. Stupid shit thought four guys would be enough."

"Guessin' your place didn't make it?" Dutch asked.

"Only thing they didn't destroy was our bathroom," Rock groaned, also lighting a cigarette.

"Big fuckin' deal," snickered Revy. "Plenty of cheap ass places in this shithole city."

"I lived there nearly 6 years," sighed Rock.

"After today, I wouldn't be surprised if there were some vacancies," chuckled Revy.

* * *

The Lagoon Company made their way to Hotel Moscow, where other citizens/criminals had shown up before them. The Triads were there, meaning Chang and Shenhua would also be staying at the hotel. Revy wasn't exactly excited to be sharing a building with the Taiwanese assassin, chances are this also meant Lotton the Wizard and Frederica Sawyer would be there too.

Lotton the Wizard is an attempted bounty hunter of unknown origins, whom the Lagoon Company met back when they were protecting professional counterfeiter, Janet "Greenback Jane" Bai, from a barrage of other bounty hunters. He wasn't very proficient with a weapon and seemed to be uneasy with having to kill anyone but was able take hits and survive high falls. Shenhua had taken a bit of a liking to him since he helped her out after being severely injured. He talks and dresses in a very flamboyant fashion.

"Greetings, Lagoon Company," Lotton greeted in a very formal manner, bowing and stretching out his hand for shaking. Rock was the only one who shook back. "I wish to congratulate you Rock and Revy on your recent nuptials."

"Um, thanks a lot, Lotton," Rock said with some embarrassment in his voice. He wasn't used to this kind of politeness in Roanapur. Rock stood out, sure, but Lotton was a whole different element.

Frederica Sawyer aka Sawyer the Cleaner is, as her name would suggest, responsible for disposing of bodies for anyone willing to pay the right price, especially the Triads. Occasionally, she also partakes in bounty hunting, again this is how Rock, and the others became more familiar with her. When not cutting up human bodies, she ran her meat packing business, U.G. Pork. Despite her small stature and age (most guessing her to be in her late teens to early twenties) she is deadly with a chainsaw that's twice the length of her own body. Her "cleaning" attire consists of white medical scrubs, outside that she dresses in a goth style, meaning few recognize her outside her usual job. At some point in her life, her throat was cut, so she relies on an ultravoice to speak.

 ** _"I heard Two Hands…wore a dress,"_** Sawyer began, pressing the button on her wrap around ultravoice and smiling deviously. _**"Wish I could've…seen that."**_

"Shouldn't you be watching The Craft or something, Leatherface?" Revy sarcastically asked, making fun of both her gothic attire and her use of a chainsaw.

"I'm sure Miss Revy looked absolutely ravishing," commented Lotton.

"Stop kissing Twinkie's ass, Lotton!" exclaimed Shenhua, jabbing him in the side with her elbow, he gave an audible groan. "She no need ego boost!"

"Relax, Chinglish," replied Revy, lighting a cigarette. "I ain't gonna try and take your weirdo boy toy away from ya."

"Watch what you say, Twinkie, or I skin your ass!" Shenhua exclaimed, pulling out her Kukuri knives. Revy followed with her cutlasses.

"Ladies, please," Lotton intervened between the two. While not a skilled shooter he was surprisingly quick. "I doubt Mr. Chang would want us killing each other at this time."

"It certainly wouldn't be ideal," interrupted Chang, walking towards them in his usual casual demeanor. "Put them away ladies, before you put someone's eye out. Save that for the real enemies." The two women looked at Chang then looked at each other and finally put their weapons away.

"Whatever," scoffed Revy. "I got some fun earlier anyway. A few cocksuckers shot up mine and Rocky Baby's place."

 ** _"Some people put holes…in my butcher shop today too,"_** said Sawyer. _**"They barely saw my…chainsaw coming at their faces. He…he…he…"**_

"You get some Dagos too?" Revy asked.

 _ **"Looked more like…Mexicans to me,"**_ Sawyer answered. **_"Pretty sure I saw some…guacamole inside them. He…he…he…"_**

"Didn't know Wednesday Addams here could crack a joke," chuckled Revy.

 _ **"Hardy…fucking…har,"**_ Sawyer replied in a deadpan manner.

"Welcome to Hotel Moscow," Balalaika greeted her guests, as if it was their first time being there. "I do hope you all enjoy your stay here. I can't promise room service at the moment, sad to say. And should you decide to partake in more amorous activities while here, you'll be responsible for cleaning them." She then shot a wink towards Revy and Rock, then blew a kiss to Chang, making all three blush.

"Very funny," replied Chang with a very annoyed look.

"Oh, I doubt you have to worry about that, Baby," she coyly replied while patting him on the side of his face. Revy did her best to hold in her laughter. Balalaika then pulled out some keys and began passing them around. "Here are your room keys, I'm sure they'll be nicer than your usual accommodations."

"Especially after today," grumbled Rock.

* * *

AN: Finally, a new chapter! Things had been a bit busy in the real world, plus my sinuses were acting up because of the changing weather! Anyway, I'm excited to include Lotton and Sawyer in the story now. I wanted the font for Sawyer's dialogue to look different from using her ultravoice, hope I conveyed it well. I also hope you enjoyed Balalaika's flirting with Chang. Stay tuned!


	39. War, Part 3 - Assembling Teams

**Chapter 39: War, Part 3: Assembling Teams**

Once everyone got a chance to store their things in the selected rooms, they all met Balalaika back in the main lobby of Hotel Moscow for a debriefing of things to come. Balalaika stood in the center of the crowd, taking a long drag of her cigar before she finally began to talk.

"Welcome, comrades," she began, after blowing out some smoke. "Things have certainly been fucked sideways in the past few days. That dumb Dago, Ronny the Jaws, thinks he can take Roanpur from me and Baby over here." She then winked at Chang, now blushing with embarrassment. She never got tired of teasing him, especially when there was a crowd to do it in front of. "He's even managed to assemble what he thinks to be an army. But we all know what a real army looks like!"

With this remark her men gave loud cheers, she gave them time to quiet down before continuing. "At this moment Chang and his men are our allies," she went on. "We will work side by side in cooperation with each other, along with anyone who didn't side with Ronny. Even our old friends at the Rip Off Church have agreed to lend us supplies. Even they know that metal mouthed Wop having total control would be bad for business."

"Don't you go thinkin' well be helping you out for free!" a voice shouted suddenly. From the crowd walked in Eda, in her off-work attire.

"Well, well, speak of the devil," chuckled Balalaika. "I hope you didn't have much trouble getting here."

"Please," Eda scoffed. "Those Dagos couldn't hit the broad side of a fucking barn. Besides, I had some help." Just then Jimmy showed up behind her.

"Hola, Scrawny!" Jimmy exclaimed, grinning wide and waving to Rock. Rock waved back with slight embarrassment.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Revy, cigarette dangling from her mouth. "You two are still fuckin' each other?"

"On a regular fuckin' basis!" exclaimed Jimmy, causing Eda to smack him upside the head.

"Shut the fuck up!" she shouted at him.

"Hey there, Rocky!" exclaimed Filo, walking over to give his sparring buddy a big bear hug. "Eda here needed some help gettin' supplies to Hotel Moscow. Rodel's storin' the weapons in the basement right now." He then turned his attention to Revy. "Good to see ya again, Mrs. Okajima."

"Good fuckin' god," Revy groaned. Why couldn't you assholes be workin' for Ronny? Then I'd have an excuse to shoot you!"

" **Who are these people?"** asked Sawyer.

"Who's this cute little girl?" asked Filo, grinning wide and patting her on the head, ignoring the large chainsaw.

" **You want me to stick this…where the sun doesn't shine?"** Sawyer growled, her hand on the pull cord.

"Sorry, no disrespect," chuckled Filo, seemingly unphased by Sawyer's threat. "Name's Filo Jones. I helped Rock learn how to fight."

"Yo, I helped too!" exclaimed Jimmy.

"Mostly by getting' your ass whooped," chuckled Filo, Jimmy just flipped him off in response.

"Dumbass have friends outside Lagoon Company?" Shenhua butted in.

"Well, aren't you quite the vision," said Filo, attempting to grab the Taiwanese assassin's hand.

"Better watch yourself or I gut you like fish," exclaimed Shenhua, quickly stepping back. "Still, at least you got good taste in women, unlike dumbass over here!"

"Ya want a new asshole, Chinglish!?" exclaimed Revy.

"Ooh, I strike nerve, Twinkie?" cackled Shenhua.

"Oh my god, that's enough you two," sighed Rock. "We got enough shit to worry about without you two trying to kill each other." Revy and Shenhua shot him angry looks, but it didn't faze him. At this point, it was pretty hard to make Rock flinch.

"For once, dumbass got good point, yes," Shenhua reluctantly agreed.

"My man always does," grinned Revy, pulling her husband in for a kiss.

* * *

"Hate to break up this tender moment," Balalaika said walking towards them. "But we've received some intel of some enemy safe houses around town."

"So, who ya gonna send there, sis?" Revy asked with an anticipatory look.

"I'll be sending people out in teams," Balalaika answered. "I assume you and your husband would like to be on the same team?"

"Fuckin' a right, we would!" Revy exclaimed, grinning big and wrapping her arm around Rock.

"I gonna puke," Shenhua groaned.

"Please don't team me up with Chinglish here," Revy retorted. Shenhua merely shot back a look.

"Relax," replied Balalaika. "I'm splitting people up based on skill sets. "I don't want our best people together in one place. Shenhua will be accompanied by fellow Triads plus Lotton. Sawyer will join you and Rock, along with some of my own men, plus Mr. Jones, Acosta, and Quezon."

"What!?" exclaimed Revy. "What the fuck for!?"

"What's with that reaction?" asked Jimmy, seemingly oblivious to Revy's annoyance with them.

"I'm still very new to these men," continued Balalaika. "Rock seems to trust them, so I feel it would be best for them to be part of your team. Mr. Jones, I hear, is proficient behind the wheel, and we need Benny here on computer duty."

Revy didn't say anything right away, she just sighed loudly and then took a long drag of her cigarette. "Fine!"

"This oughta be a lotta fun," chuckled Filo.

* * *

"My men, Dimitri, Kazimir, and Luka will join you," Balalaika introduced her men to Rock and Revy's group. They all appeared to be in their 30's, in good shape (as expected of Balalaika's men), and all sported military fatigue, various weapons, and serious expressions.

"They speak English?" Revy asked bluntly, her cigarette dangling from her mouth.

"Fear not, comrade Revy" Kazimir answered. He was the biggest of the three, close to Dutch's height (with around the same build). "Of the three of us, I speak best English. Dimitri and Luka will be sure to follow any commands I give them."

"That's reassuring," she sarcastically answered, not sure if this big Ivan even caught that in her voice.

"Word of your skills are quite legendary," Kazimir continued. "We also hear your husband has developed proficient shooting skills as well. Of course, with you and Comrade Sergeant teaching him it is to be expected."

"All your men this good at sucking dick, sis?" Revy chuckled, lighting a new cigarette.

"Kazimir has a habit of being honest," replied Balalaika. "Now then, get whatever supplies you need and head to the locations I have marked for you."

* * *

AN: FINALLY, A NEW CHAPTER! WOOT WOOT! Sorry it's been so long, the holidays kept me a bit distracted. I was also feeling a bit burnt out from writing so much, needed a bit of recharge time. Hopefully the next chapter will won't take so long. Stay tuned!


	40. War, Part 4 - Cleaning House

**Chapter 40: War, Part 4: Cleaning House**

Team Okajima (as they were being called since Rock was put in charge by Balalaika) prepared themselves for the upcoming mission by stocking up on as much firepower as they felt needed from the underground storage area.

"I don't think all of us are gonna fit in one vehicle," remarked Revy. "Shit, I don't even think we need so many for one fuckin' team."

"Kapitan is taking necessary precautions," Kazimir responded with a slightly defensive tone.

"Yea, well I stand by what I said, comrade," Revy snapped back with sarcasm. "Even if we had a vehicle to fit all of our asses, it'd be pretty damn conspicuous drivin' some giant mother fucker of a truck. Leatherface over here needs a separate fuckin' seat for her chainsaw alone.

"We have vans that seat more than five people," Kazimir replied. "We also have access to radio communication. I will stay with Dimitri and Luka and whoever else wants to join us."

"I go where Rocky Baby goes," said Revy.

" **What a shock,"** quipped Sawyer, followed by Revy flipping her off.

"Besides Filo, who else here is good at quick getaways?" Rock asked.

"Luka is one of Kapitan's best drivers," replied Kazimir. Luka said nothing, he merely nodded. Any other person and it would've been seen as bragging, but since this was one of Balalaika's men it was safe to say his driving was above average.

"Revy and I will drive with Filo," said Rock.

" **I would prefer to…also drive with you and Two Hands,"** interrupted Sawyer.

"Since when do you wanna hang with us?" asked Revy.

" **I'm not exactly the…fastest talker,"** replied Sawyer, slightly blushing. **"And I don't speak…Russian. It would be easier for me…to stay with people I can understand."**

"That's fair," said Rock. "Guessing your vans are big enough to fit a chainsaw in the back?"

Kazimir eyed Sawyer's chainsaw for a moment before answering. He didn't seem at all phased by Rock's question. "Da, that shouldn't be problem."

Rock took a long drag of his cigarette, Revy could tell he was coming up with a seating chart in his head. "Ok then. Me, Revy, and Sawyer will ride with Filo. Jimmy and Rodel, you two will be driving with Dimitri, Kazimir, and Luka."

"Yo, Scrawny, why the fuck do me and Rodel gotta ride with the Ruskies?" asked Jimmy. "No offense."

"None taken," Kazimir replied with no hint of sarcasm.

"You and Rodel know each other," explained Rock. "If we're going to be split up slightly, I feel it's best we stick with people we're the most familiar with. It shouldn't be too much of an issue since we'll be keeping in touch via radio." Jimmy didn't have any kind of comeback to that, he simply nodded. "Now that we've got that all figured out, let's get the vans loaded."

* * *

Team Okajima made their way to one of the marked locations they were given. Rock and Revy's group drove to the front of the building, with Kazimir and his group driving to the back to cover off any escape routes. As they crept up on the door, Rock gave Sawyer a motion to slice at the front door. The pint-sized butcher gleefully pulled the chord of her chainsaw and penetrated the front door of the building. It practically exploded under the sheer power of the giant power tool. The men inside barely had time to react before Rock and Revy jumped in and began shooting up the place.

"EAT IT YOU COCKSUCKER MOTHER FUCKERS!" Revy shouted at the top of her lungs, not missing a single mark. Sawyer sliced a bunch of them apart while also deflecting bullets with the blade of her saw. Kazimir, Luka, Jimmy, and Rodel came in from the back, made their way upstairs and shot the ones Revy and Rock hadn't gotten too yet. When all the bullets stopped flying, our team were the only ones standing. Bodies were strewn about the place, most with holes in them and a few that had been cut to pieces by Sawyer.

"Shit!" exclaimed Jimmy. "I knew Two Hands was amazing, but I had no idea Scrawny was such a wiz with guns too!"

"I mean, it's not that big of a deal," replied Rock, blushing a bit.

"Don't sell yourself short, Rocky Baby," exclaimed Revy, pulling him in for a nice sloppy kiss.

" **Good god…I am going to…be fucking sick,"** said Sawyer, while standing almost ankle deep in a pile of body parts.

"Yer just fuckin' jealous cuz nobody's stickin' their big ol' chainsaw up your cooch!" exclaimed Revy, flipping the pint-sized butcher off for good measure.

"Ok, this ain't the time to be turnin' on each other, amigos," Jimmy intervened. "We better be headin' out to the next spot." Lucky for him (and everyone else) this tactic seemed to work, and they were soon off to their next hit.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different location, Ronny the Jaws was having a meeting with some of his newest men. He was sitting behind a desk, smoking a cigarette, while a group of men of varying ages sat across from him.

"I'm warnin' ya right now," he began. "This ain't gonna be easy. You only knew Two Hands back when she was a kid, but now she's one of the deadliest people in the whole fuckin' city!" An older looking man sat in the middle. He looked to be in his early 40's, clean shaven with a short, neat haircut. He had a tall and not overly muscular build. He simply grinned big back and Ronny.

"I'm not afraid of that little bitch," he spoke calmly. "She's just a rabid dog that I plan to put down."

"Glad to see ya got some confidence there, Collins," chuckled Ronny. "Just make sure ya got plenty of men with ya when ya ambush her and her friends. Also, be wary of her husband, he may not look it, but that little Jap can cause a shit ton of trouble."

"Ah, yes," Collins chuckled back. "Rebecca has herself a husband now. Wonders never cease. I'll be sure the last thing she sees is his brains splattered all over the walls."

* * *

AN: DUN DUN DUUUUN! Also, new chapter! WOOT WOOT! Sorry again for delays. Hopefully the next won't come out as late. What'll happen next!? Stay Tuned!


	41. War, Part 5 - Ambush

**Chapter 41: War, Part 5: Ambush**

As Team Okajima was driving the streets of Roanapur for more "house cleaning," they suddenly got a call over the radio from Benny.

"What's up, Benny?" asked Rock.

"There's a radio message going out over various radio channels," answered Benny. "You're gonna wanna listen to it…" There was a bit of concern in Benny's voice. He gave them the channel to tune into and listen.

"This is a shout out to Rebecca Lee," an ominous sounding voice said. Revy's eyes went wide with fear and she began breathing heavily. "It's been quite some time since we saw each other. I think we should have ourselves a reunion. There's an old office building downtown where we can meet. Can't wait to see you there." The radio then went silent. Revy said nothing, she just sat there breathing heavily.

" **What is…going on?"** Asked Sawyer. **"Who was that?"**

"Yeah, Rocky, who's Rebecca Lee?" asked Filo. Looking at Revy's nervous face, he figured it out quickly.

"It was him, wasn't it, Revy?" Rock asked. Revy didn't say anything, she just nodded slowly.

"Who is this guy?" asked Filo.

"Someone from Revy's past," Rocky simply answered. He then spoke into the walkie talkie. "Jimmy? Did you hear that transmission?"

"Yeah, Scrawny," answered Jimmy. "What's goin' on?"

"We need to go to that building," Rock answered.

"You fuckin' crazy, Scrawny?" exclaimed Jimmy. "It's obviously a trap!"

"Yeah, I'm sure it is," Rock said calmly. "But this is something we have to do. Revy and I will go in alone, the rest of you will wait from a safe distance till I give you a signal to come in for reinforcements."

"This guy probably has a shit ton of guys with him!" exclaimed Jimmy. "We can't just let you and Two Hands go in there alone!"

"This is non-negotiable, Jimmy," Rock said calmly. "We can't all go in at once, all of you will keep a safe distance. Understood?"

There was a bit of silence before Jimmy finally answered. "Understood. Tell us where to go."

* * *

Each vehicle slowly approached the location they were told to go to from different angles. Rock told Kazimir to wait for a signal before opening fire. The stoic Russian positioned their van from across the building and had a sniper rifle at the ready.

"Yo comrade, this is fuckin' crazy," exclaimed Jimmy. "What if we aren't able to keep Scrawny and Two Hands from bein' killed?"

"Then mission will go on as planned," Kazimir answered matter of fact.

"That's fuckin' cold," exclaimed Jimmy.

"We all knew there were risks, Jimmy," replied Rodel. "Besides, ya know both of them are plenty capable." Jimmy couldn't really argue with what Rodel was saying.

* * *

Rock and Revy slowly walked towards the front door of the building. It looked to have about 10 floors to it, looked like it hadn't been used for any proper type of office building in year, a fairly common site in Roanapur. Revy was visibly nervous, Rock grabbed her hand.

"We can do this," Rock said in a comforting tone. Revy let out a sigh, they shared a kiss and drew their cutlasses. Revy kicked the door open and the two ran to seemingly nobody there.

"What the fuck is goin' on?" Revy asked. Suddenly, a can came rolling down nearby stairs. Revy immediately recognized it as a flash bomb. "Cover your eyes!" The bomb went off, giving whoever threw it enough time to ambush and restrain them. This of course didn't stop Revy from trying to fight back. "Get your fuckin' hands off me you cock sucking shit eaters!"

"Still got quite the mouth of on you, eh Rebecca," said Collins descending the stairs. He gave Revy a quick once over and licked his lips. "My oh my, you certainly have grown."

"Piece of shit mother fucker!" she exclaimed. "You're fuckin' dead!"

"Bold statement from the one being restrained," Collins chuckled, grabbing Revy's chin.

"You keep your fucking hands off her," exclaimed Rock.

"So, you must be the husband," said Collins, walking over to Rock. "I'm surprised anyone would be interested in some fucked up whore like her."

"Only fucked up person here is the one who'd rape a teenage girl," Rock replied coldly. Collins replied back by hitting him in the stomach.

"Don't you fuckin' touch him!" screamed Revy, trying to break free from her captors.

"You are quite the spitfire," chuckled Collins. "We are going to have plenty of fun. Let's go to the top floor." Revy didn't stop moving like mad as Collins's men took her to the elevator. He then shoved Rock to his knees and signaled one of his men. "Kill this piece of shit." Revy flailed even more, making it harder for Collins's men to hold her.

"Execution style, huh," Rock said nonchalantly, as if there wasn't a gun pointed at the back of his head. He then looked Revy right in the eyes and smiled. "I love you, Revy." She came very close to calming down, when there was suddenly the sound of gunfire followed by blood hitting Revy's face. Her eyes went completely wide.

"ROOOOOOOCK!" she said in a blood curdling scream. She managed to free one arm briefly and began swinging her arm like mad. "COCKSUCKER MOTHER FUCKERS! I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOU ALL!"

"Fuckin' restrain her!" exclaimed Collins. One of his men grabbed her arm and she sank her teeth as deep as she could into his hand, drawing blood.

"Jesus fuck! She's biting my fuckin' hand!" he screamed. As he tried to get Revy off his hand more skin was noticeably ripped off. He then grabbed his gun and smacked her upside the head, knocking her out. "Fuckin' crazy bitch! We should just kill her now!"

"We're not killing her yet!" exclaimed Collins. "Not till I get to have some more fun with her."

* * *

Once they made it to the top floor, Collins had his men restrain Revy to a metal chair. She didn't stay unconscious long and was already trying to fight back "Make sure you bind her legs too."

"You bring that pathetic excuse for a dick anywhere near me…" her threat was interrupted by Collins smacking her in the face.

"Always mouthing off," Collins cackled. He then made a call to Ronny the Jaws via radio.

"Ya take care of Two Hands and her husband?" Ronny asked.

"The Jap has been taken care of," answered Collins. "I'm about to have some fun with Rebecca."

"You left her alive!?" exclaimed Ronny. "Are you outta your fuckin' mind!?"

"Relax, Ronny, she's restrained," said Collins.

"She probably has backup you fuckin' moron!" exclaimed Ronny. "I told ya Fry Face has a whole god damned army at her fuckin' disposal!"

"It was just her and her and her husband," replied Collins.

"Fuckin' dipshit!" exclaimed Ronny. "Don't ya know nothin' about strategy!? Nobody's gonna send all their men in at once if they think it's a trap! Ya even sure the fuckin' Jap is dead!?"

"I saw it with my own two eyes," answered Collins. Just then a signal came through, disrupting the call between him and Ronny. "Who's this?"

"You really should've checked to make sure I was actually dead, Collins," answered Rock in a very cold tone." He could hear some gunfire and other noises in the background, along with some screams. "I'm coming to get my wife." The radio then went dead. Revy began laughing hysterically.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?" asked Collins. "The elevator is shut off and he's got ten floors to climb, and I got men on all of them."

"And he's got the help of three Russian soldiers, a chainsaw wielding goth, and some other assholes," she chuckled. "You're all fucked!"

* * *

AN: New chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! Sorry for the delays, the winter weather has been a real pain in the ass. Stay tuned!


	42. War, Part 6 - Fighting the Past

**Chapter 42: War, Part 6: Fighting the Past**

Here's what happened: Rock spoke alone with Kazimir and told him there would be two signals. "When I say, 'execution style' it means that I'm on my knees and out of your line of fire," Rock explained to him. "When I say, 'I love you, Revy' it means she's out of your line of fire as well and you can take the shot."

"Is Revy aware of signals?" Kazimir asked.

"No, she can't know," explained Rock. "She can't really pretend to be shocked, so she has to think I've really been shot. Understood?"

"Da, comrade," replied Kazimir.

* * *

Some of Collins's men ran to the main floor of the building attempting to ambush Rock, but his entire team (minus Kazimir and Filo) was already there, and they were heavily armed. It didn't take long for them to take them all out.

" **This little piggy…cried wee…wee…wee…all the way home,"** Sawyer gleefully said (as gleefully as she could sound with her ultravoice) as she ripped into some men she assumed were cops like Collins.

"Ya think there are any more of these fuckers?" Jimmy asked Rock.

"Probably," Rock answered. "The elevator was shut down. We're gonna have to take the stairs.

"I can get lift working again," Dimitri chimed in.

"You speak English?" asked Jimmy.

"Very little," Dimitri answered.

Rock got on the walkie talkie with Kazimir. "Kazimir, if you're able I want you to get to a building across the street and take out as many men as you can. Minus the top floor, everyone up there, especially Collins is mine. Understood?"

"Da," Kazimir answered.

"Everyone else," Rock continued. "You're going to take the stairs and take out any remaining threats. Once Dimitri gets the elevator going, he and I will head to the top floor. Everybody got that?" Everyone nodded in agreement, Kazimir translated the instructions to Luka and Dimitri. "Get going."

* * *

On the top floor Collins was clearly getting nervous, Revy cackled manically in her chair. "You assholes are so fucked!"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" exclaimed one henchman, smacking her across the face.

"Don't fuckin' hit her, shithead!" exclaimed Collins. "Just gag her or something!"

As one guy approached Revy with a gag, she grinned madly. "Put that fuckin' thing near me and your gonna say bye-bye to some fingers, cocksucker!" That's all he needed to hear, and he backed off. "What's the matter, Collins? Lost all that big boy confidence of yours? Guess it's easier to take out little kids than grown ass men."

"You better shut your little whore mouth now!" exclaimed Collins.

"Or what?" began Revy. "You'll fuckin' hit me? Kill me? Do that shit and you won't get a quick death!"

Collins ignored Revy and got on a walkie talkie to talk to one of his men. "Have you fuckin' taken care of those cocksuckers yet!?" The only reply he got were screams of terror. He could hear a chainsaw revving in the background.

"Looks like Leatherface has been turned loose," cackled Revy.

* * *

On one of the floors Sawyer was clearly enjoying herself as she sliced through various thugs.

" **Old McDonald had a farm…E-I…E-I…O!"** she sang with glee slicing through henchman. **"And on this farm…he had some…pigs…E-I...E-I…O!"**

"That little chica is way fuckin' crazier than I expected," Jimmy commented to Rodel.

"Yeah, cuz all the other women we've met in this town and been the definition of mental health," Rodel replied deadpan.

* * *

On the main floor Rock fended off any of Collins's men who managed to escape from the others, while Dimitri worked on getting the elevator to work again.

"Kazimir, how many men have you taken out?" Rock asked over the walkie talkie.

"Seven," answered Kazimir. "Dimitri open lift doors yet?"

"Looks like he's almost there," Rock replied. Dimitri gave a slight nod and the doors finally opened. "Heading up now."

* * *

Elsewhere in the building, Sawyer and the others continued to clean house.

" **Little pig…Little pig…Let me come in,"** the pint-sized butcher spouted out to her victims behind the door. **"Not by the hair…of my chinny…chin…chin."** She revved her chainsaw some more **. "Then I'll huff…and I'll puff…and I'll blow your house in!"** She then proceeded to slice through the door like a knife through butter.

By the time Jimmy and Rodel made it into the room Sawyer had taken everyone out. "Is that everyone?" asked Jimmy.

" **I think all that's left…are the people on…the top floor,"** answered Sawyer. **"Best to let Rock and…Two Hands take care of them."**

"I don't wanna get caught in the middle of that shit storm," said Jimmy.

* * *

Rock and Dimitri inspected their various weapons, making sure they had full ammunition. As they approached the top floor, Dimitri pulled out a smoke grenade and prepared to toss it out the second the doors opened. The smoke grenade went flying, Rock and Dimitri slid out of the elevator with ease and took out whoever got in their way. Revy could hear the gunfire and knew it was Rock coming to save her.

"Almost over for ya, Collins," she cackled. Rock and Dimitri made their way into the room she was being held in. Collins ducked behind a desk and opened fire. Rock and Dimitri managed to get cover behind some file cabinets. "What the fuck took ya so long, Rocky Baby!?"

"Elevator was giving me some trouble," Rock replied sarcastically. "You might as well give it up, Collins! All your men are dead!"

"Fuck you!" exclaimed Collins, firing wildly in Rock's direction. It didn't take long for him to run out of ammo. "Shit!"

Rock stepped out from behind the cabinet, cutlasses pointed directly at Collins. Dimitri holstered his gun, he knew Rock wanted to take care of this himself.

"Well, go ahead and fuckin' shoot me!" exclaimed Collins.

"Nah," replied Rock, holstering his cutlasses and getting into a fighting stance. "I'd rather beat the shit out of you first."

* * *

Collins ran towards Rock with a clenched fist, hitting him right in the face. Rock just smirked and slugged him back then struck him in the ribs with his other fist. Collins followed with a kick to Rock's side, knocking him against the desk in the room and continuing to slug him. Rock knew Collins had way more fighting experience, plus he was taller and better built than Rock. Still, Rock had his fair share of brawls with guys his size at the warehouse.

"You really fuckin' think ya could take me on!?" exclaimed Collins, not ceasing the punching. "Worthless little shit like you!?"

"Not on my own," chuckled Rock, face bruised and bloodied. "But I figured I could distract you long enough for Dimitri to free Revy."

"The fuck you just say!?" He then heard a scream from behind and Revy jumped onto his back, grabbed his head and sank her teeth into his right ear. Collins screamed out in intense pain and Revy ripped half of his ear off. "Fuckin' crazy cunt!" Revy shoved the piece of his ear into his mouth and laughed maniacally.

She jumped off him and proceeded to kick and punch as hard she possible could. "Piece of mother fuckin' shit! Cocksucker mother fucker!" Collins fell to the floor and Revy continued to pound on his face for who knows how long. She then put hands around his neck and began to tighten her grip as hard as she could. But she didn't let him off so easily. She released her grip and stood up as he remained on the floor coughing.

Rock handed Revy her cutlasses. She smiled at him lovingly for a moment, gave him a kiss, then took aim at Collins's kneecaps. She shot his left first, he of course cried out in agony. "I doubt you have any idea how fuckin' long I've dreamed of this moment, Collins," she coldly said as she shot his right kneecap. "Making sure you were just as helpless as I was all those years ago in that shithole cell."

She pressed her foot down on one of his wounds. Rock stood there quietly and lit a cigarette. "For so long, I wondered how I was gonna kill you. I'm sure you're thinkin' I'm gonna drag this shit out for as long I possibly can?" Rock handed his wife a lit cigarette and she took a long drag from it. "Couple years ago, I woulda done that. But now, you ain't fuckin' worth it." She pointed both cutlasses at his crotch and let out one shot from each gun. Collins screamed out some more in agony, Revy gave him a few more seconds before she unloaded both cutlasses into his body. She took one last drag of her cigarette and flicked it onto his dead body.

Rock could see Revy tensing up some, he knew what was coming next. He told Dimitri to meet everyone else on the main floor, he and Revy would join soon. Dimitri nodded and walked into the elevator. Rock approached Revy, she turned around and began crying uncontrollably into his shirt. Rock embraced her gently as she let it all out. "What the fuck is wrong with me!? Why am I crying!? Shouldn't I be happy as a pig in shit that the cocksucker is dead!?"

"You're just overwhelmed by everything that's happened," he answered, stroking her hair.

Revy at Rock's bruised and bloodied face. "I can't believe you went through all this shit for me."

Rock wiped away Revy's tears, leaned in and her wife a soft kiss on the lips. He pulled back a little and smiled. "I've got your back, always and forever." Revy smiled back and they shared another kiss.

* * *

AN: Finally! A new chapter! WOOT WOOT! Sorry for the delay. The weather kept flip flopping where I live from hot to cold and it was messing with my sinuses. I also had a recent convention trip, so that lead to some delays as well. Hopefully I'll get back to a regular writing schedule for this. Thanks a lot to everyone who's been patient!


	43. War, Part 7 - Recovering

**Chapter 43: War, Part 7: Recovering**

Rock and Revy got into the elevator and made their way back to the ground floor of the building. They were both battered, bruised, and had blood splatter; neither really took much notice of it, they just held each other's hands. The rest of the group were still on the ground floor, waiting patiently for them. They'd also been through quite a bit today, but they knew it was nothing compared to Roanapur's deadliest couple. The elevator doors finally opened, both of them were just staring off into the distance.

"Jesus, Scrawny," exclaimed Jimmy, looking them both up and down. "Are you two ok?"

"Doing fine, Jimmy," Rock answered with no tone in his voice. "Just need to get back to Hotel Moscow now."

"Looks more like ya need to visit a hospital," Jimmy commented.

"There are medics at Hotel Moscow," Kazimir answered. "They're wounds are not serious enough for hospital. And we cannot risk more enemy fire."

* * *

The drive back was completely silent, but they'd managed to get back to Hotel Moscow without any further shootouts. Everyone inside was surprised to see the state Rock and Revy were in.

"What happened to those two?" Balalaika asked Kazimir. He spoke to her in Russian, saying they had a run in with a man called Collins. She immediately understood the situation and ordered the two be taken to the infirmary to get their wounds checked. Once they got there Revy wasn't very cooperative with the medics, plus she wouldn't let go of Rock's hand.

"Keep your fuckin' hands off me!" she barked at one. She was still in an emotional state.

"Revy," Rock said to her as softly as he could, gently rubbing her hand. "They just want to make sure everything is ok."

"They better not make you leave," she replied. Rock looked at one of the medics and they gave a look that suggested it was fine for him to stay. They both had to take off some articles of clothing to be checked for any open wounds While both winced a little in pain, any cuts they had weren't deep enough to require stitches and there didn't appear to be any signs of internal bleeding. Chang paid the two a visit.

"Looks like you two had quite the outing," quipped Chang, not aware of the situation.

"Suck my dick, Chang," replied Revy, giving him a look he'd never seen her give.

"I beg your pardon, Revy?" Chang asked with clear annoyance in his voice.

"Relax, baby," said Balalaika, sauntering in behind him. "Two Hands just had a major run in with her past." That phrasing seemed to be enough of a hint to Chang as to what was going on.

"Oh, shit," he said. "I'm really sorry, Revy, I…"

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Chang," Rock interrupted. "I do hope that we can have a little recovery time though."

"We have plenty of men out there, Rock," answered Balalaika. "It shouldn't be any issue for you two to have a couple days to recover, barring any unforeseen turns of course."

Just then, Dutch and Benny showed up to the infirmary.

"We heard some huge news from Jimmy," said Dutch. "Everything going ok, Rock?"

"Yeah, Dutch, we're doing ok," answered Rock. "Just need to get some rest now."

"Are they ok to leave now?" Balalaika asked one of the medics, who simply gave a nod of approval. "You two get some rest. You've more than earned it."

"Thank you very much, Miss Balalaika," replied Rock.

* * *

They made their way back to their room, Revy still holding Rock's hand tightly. He sat Revy on their bed, taking off her shoes and shorts.

"We should probably take a bath or something," said Rock. "I'll draw a bath for you."

As we went to walk into the bathroom, Revy grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. "No!" she exclaimed with clear panic in her voice. "Don't leave me!"

"I was just going to draw a bath," he reassured her.

"Fuck the bath," she replied. "Just stay here with me right now."

"Sure thing, Revy," he replied reassuringly. The two laid down on the bed, Revy resting her head on Rock's chest. He could hear her slowly starting to tear up, she was shaking some too. He did his best to comfort her. "Do you want a cigarette?"

"No," she said quietly. "I don't want anything right now." She then looked up at him, propped herself up, and slowly moved closer to his face. "I just want you." She then leaned in and kissed him, much to his surprise.

"I'm not sure this is the best thing to do right now, Revy," he pulled away briefly. He then saw the tears in her eyes.

"Please, Rock," she said in a quivering tone. "I just wanna feel good right now. I need you. Please…make me feel good."

Rock didn't say anything else, he just started kissing his wife again. It started off tenderly and then got a bit more intense. It wasn't their usual rowdy love making, the two were far too worn out for that, but it was still intense for them. Even with their cuts and bruises, they couldn't help but devour each other in pure extasy. Revy got on top, guiding her husband into her, she shook all over from how good it felt. It didn't take long for her to start gyrating back and forth, with Rock's hands on her hips. Rock pulled himself up to embrace Revy in a kiss, both fighting over who's tongue would dominate the others mouth. Rock fell forward on top of Revy, they continued to kiss and thrust intensely, with both letting out screams of pleasure. They rolled to their sides, but still embracing one another, and Rock still inside her.

"Still so fuckin' amazing," sighed Revy, panting heavily.

"It hasn't gone down," chuckled Rock. "Think you're up for another round?"

"Fuckin' a right I am!" she exclaimed, and they shared another kiss and began another round.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delays! I got distracted writing reviews for my website. I will do my best to make sure the next chapter doesn't take as long. I hope this one turned out ok, I wanted things to be not so intense after the last few chapters. Thanks to everyone who's been patient and keeps reading!


	44. War, Part 8 - Locating the Enemy

**Chapter 44: War, Part 8: Locating the Enemy**

Over a month had passed and the war in Roanapur raged on. Despite having a significantly smaller army, Ronny the Jaws managed to put up a good fight. Still forces of Hotel Moscow and the Triads were able to have few casualties on their side. Balalaika and Chang figured if they could find Ronny and take him out, most of his men (who were made up of smaller gangs and mercenaries) would surrender. The main issue was figuring out where he was hold up, he'd managed to set up scramblers for any radio transmissions. Benny and array of other top hackers were working around the clock to pinpoint his exact location. Till then, field battle was reserved strictly for the grunts, while the Lagoon Company and the other top guns were ordered to remain at hotel Moscow til they discovered Ronny's location.

"How much fuckin' longer do we gotta wait?" Revy asked Rock in their room at Hotel Moscow. She was frustrated by not having done any killing for the past couple weeks. Worse yet, the shooting range was now off limits to conserve ammo, so she couldn't even get in some target practice. She figured it was having some adverse effects on her as she was starting to feel queasy at random parts of the day; she could barely drink or smoke as a result.

"As soon as Benny gets some info, he'll let us know," Rock replied calmly. He was less concerned with not getting to partake in shootouts. Still he knew Revy was itching for a fight and was about to explode. He worried she would resort to shooting someone in the hotel just to see some action. Just then, he got a phone call from the front desk. He listened intently to the instructions and let out a sigh of relief, then smiled at his wife "I think you're going to like this information, Revy."

They gathered with everyone else in the lobby of Hotel Moscow, with Balalaika and Chang standing in the center.

"Our intel has finally pinpointed the hideout of Ronny the Jaws," began Balalaika. "It would appear he's hold up in some warehouse." She held up a photo and Rock and his sparring partners immediately recognized it.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Jimmy. "That's the place where we have our fight club!" The room then went silence as all eyes went on Jimmy, causing him to look a bit panicked.

"You're familiar with this place?" Balalaika asked arching an eyebrow.

"We sure are, Miss Balalaika," Filo intervened. "Lot's of guys go there to spar with each other. Rocky's been there a bunch of times too."

"Did you ever see Ronny the Jaws there?" Balalaika asked.

"Not that I ever saw," answered Filo. "But I wouldn't be surprised if some of his lackeys sparred there every so often. It's not exactly an exclusive club or nothin'.

"Those that have been there please raise your hands," Balalaika asked the room. To her surprise, more than half the men in the room raised their hands, including her own men along with Chang's men. "My, my, that's quite the surprise. So, what can you tell us about this place?"

"Nothin' special really," answered Filo. "Standard warehouse probably used for storage at some point. Though it's big enough to hold quite a few people. The surroundin' areas may also have some reinforcements just to keep the main building more secure."

Balalaika took out one of her cigars, lit it, then took a long drag of it. She then let out a large puff of smoke. "I see," she finally answered. "In that case, you, along with Rock and whomever else you think you would be useful put a team together to do some reconnaissance. We have layouts of the city we'll find the most covert routes for you to travel. Part of the mission will involve setting up some explosives on the surrounding buildings to take out some of Ronny's reinforcements."

"Fuckin' a!" exclaimed Revy. "Finally some action!"

"Only when I say, Two Hands," Balalaika retorted. "Do you understand?"

Revy let out a huge sigh of frustration. "Fine!"

* * *

Rock and Filo gathered a small group to infiltrate the warehouse district. Revy of course joined in, along with Jimmy, Rodel, Benny (for any possible electronic lock hackings), Shenhua (silent killings), Eda, Dutch, Dimitri, Kazimir, and Luka (since they worked well with them before). They drove about halfway to the target, then got out to sneak there on foot.

"So, Twinkie, how are you and Dumbass doing in sack?" Shenhua asked, breaking the silence. Rock overheard and his head thought "Oh no."

"None of your fuckin' business, Chinglish," Revy snapped back.

"I gotta admit, I'm very curious myself," Eda chimed in. Rock began to suspect he was going to develop and ulcer from all this. "Word around the campfire is you two go at it quite a bit."

"Back the fuck off, Sister Skanky," Revy said with a bit more intensity. Dutch and Benny were also getting visibly nervous.

"Ooh, you sound frustrated," Shenhua continued. "Guess Dumbass can't keep it up and keep you satisfied."

"For your fuckin' information, Rocky Baby is hung like a fuckin' horse!" Revy shouted. "And he's made me cum dozens of times! Once she was done, Revy realized what she had just said and immediately regretted it. Rock was beat red from embarrassment, Dutch and Benny were both face palming.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" Dutch finally broke the awkward silence by addressing Shenhua and Eda. He kept his voice at a reasonable level, being ex-military helped. "We're supposed to be doing a covert mission. As in quietly, as in no idle fuckin' chit chat. Both of you should know better." The two looked slightly embarrassed. He then turned his attention to Revy. "Same goes for you. Letting high school taunts get to you like that. Now everybody shut the fuck up and keep moving. Got It?" Nobody actually answered, they just all kept moving forward. Eda and Shenhua gave Rock some coy smiles as they walked past him, causing him to remain red.

"What is hung like horse?" Dimitri asked Kazimir, who then whispered something in his ear. "Ooh, I see." He then gave a slight smile towards Rock along with a thumbs up. Rock, having been fully humiliated at this point, just went along and gave a thumbs up back. He was wishing somebody would shoot him again.

* * *

Despite that bit of awkwardness, they made it to their destination, and nobody in the area seemed to notice them. Dutch motioned Shenhua, Kazimir, and Rodel to look into a window of the various warehouses. All managed to do recon in under 5 minutes, making it back to the group without a hint of detection.

"Warehouse at far end seem to be main base of operation for metal mouth Dago," reported Shenhua.

"The one next to it has a cache of weapons and vehicles," reported Rodel.

"Same goes for warehouse next to that one," reported Kazimir.

"Given the size of those place, Ronny could cause some real damage," said Dutch.

"So, what are we gonna do, Dutchy?" Revy asked.

"We're gonna blow up those warehouses," replied Dutch. "First we take any weapons that will be useful to us."

"Fuck yeah!" exclaimed Revy.

"We do it covertly though," Dutch continued. "Once we destroy those warehouses, we hit Ronny and his men. Remember, we do our best to bring Ronny in alive for Balalaika and Chang to interrogate. Everyone got that?" Everyone simply nodded. "Good. If you got silencers, attach them now. I suggest those who specialize in blades go first to take out any guards at the first two warehouses."

* * *

The two warehouses only seemed to have two guards at each entrance. It would appear Ronny was very confident in his attempted takeover of Roanapur. Shenhua took out the guards in the first warehouse with ease (as expected), slitting their throats with her Kukri knives. There were around five men inside, and once the doors were opened, Shenhua impaled them all almost instantaneously with her Feidao knives. At the second warehouse, Rodel stabbed took out the two guards with a machete. Inside were also five men, which Revy and Rock stormed in with their silenced cutlasses.

"What a bunch of fuckin' amateurs," cackled Revy. She then let out a catcall whistle of excitement at the warehouse inventory. "Damn! Christmas came early!"

"What now, Dutch?" Rock asked.

"Now I want Kazimir and Luka to get on the roof and take aim at the main warehouse," Dutch replied. "Don't take any shots till I give the go ahead. We're gonna set up explosives in the first warehouse. Once we blow the warehouse, we attack, so gather any supplies you think will be useful."

As Dutch continued giving instructions, Revy walked around, looking at the different vehicles available. One in particular caught her attention and she smiled excitedly. "Benny!" she exclaimed. "Get your ass over here now!"

* * *

Inside the main warehouse, Ronny the Jaws was looking a bit flustered.

"I didn't think everything would go sideways so fuckin' soon!" he exclaimed. "I know Fry Face and Chang got their armies, but I spent so much gathering every murderous asshole I could get!"

"Think they'll figure out where we are?" one of his guys asked.

"Doubtful," scoffed Ronny. "I got me some of the hackers around. Those that wouldn't join I just forced into it."

One of those hackers just so happened to be Janet Bhai, also known as Greenback Jane, professional counterfeiter, hacker, and the girlfriend of Benny. Seeing that she wasn't a big fan of Roanapur, she was not one of the people hired by Ronny. What he didn't know, however, was that she was secretly weakening the encryptions enough for other hackers (specifically Benny) to lock onto the signals; she figured Ronny and his goons weren't sharp enough to notice. She suddenly got a message on her monitor, from someone telling her to duck and cover. She then heard a loud explosion and immediately ducked under her desk as low as she could go.

"What the fuck was that!?" shouted Ronnny.

"One of the warehouses just exploded!" exclaimed a goon.

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me…" before Ronny could finish the sentence, his face got splattered with blood as one of his men's heads seemingly exploded. "Jesus fuck!"

The doors to the warehouse suddenly burst open, with an armored jeep roaring through. Benny was at the wheel, while Revy was on top firing a mounted Browning .50 Caliber Machine Gun. "Eat it, cocksuckers!" she shouted out with maniacal glee. Ronny's men were torn to shreds by the bullets, either split in half or their heads shattered to nothing. Rock, Dutch and the others took out any leftover soldiers with ease as Revy continued to fire off the machine gun. Benny then swerved the jeep the side, allowing her to jump out and kick Ronny to the floor. She pinned his arms with her knees and grinned wide as she put the muzzles of her cutlasses into his mouth. "Party's over, metal mouth!"

"Well, that went way smoother than I expected," commented Dutch.

"Yeah, I didn't expect that," replied Rock.

"Benny!" a voice shouted out. They all looked up to see Jane running towards Benny.

"Holy shit, counterfeit bitch?" said Revy in surprise, cutlasses still in Ronny's mouth.

Jane leaped into a Benny's arms and shoved her tongue in his mouth. He was shocked at first but quickly began rubbing his arms all around her.

"Aw, Jesus fuckin' Christ," groaned Revy. "I didn't need to see that shit today. Makes me want to…to…" Revy suddenly began to feel off.

"Revy? You ok?" the second Rock asked that, his wife puked all over Ronny's face and passed out. "Revy!?"

"What the fuck!?" exclaimed Ronny, who Rock then grabbed and pointed his own cutlass at his head.

"What the fuck did you do to Revy!" shouted Rock.

"Fuck you, Jap!" exclaimed Ronny. "That crazy bitch just puked in my fuckin' face!" Rock just smacked Ronny over the head, knocking him out.

"We need to get Revy to the Hospital, now!" exclaimed Rock.

* * *

AN: So sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! First, I was in a bit of a creative block, then I developed a sinus infection that made any kind of focus pretty much impossible, and then there was Thanksgiving. I hope I balanced the action and comedy well here, I wanted to include a bit more dialogue from Eda and Shenhua. Also figured Jane should be in there somewhere. Next chapter is already in the works. Stay tuned!


	45. War Part 9 - A Big Surprise

**Chapter 45: War, Part 9: A Big Surprise**

Revy slowly opened her eyes, still feeling groggy from before.

"Where the fuck am I?" she asked to herself.

"You are in a hospital room," someone answered. It was the doctor who had handled Rock's surgery months before.

"You the only doc that works here?" she asked him nonchalantly.

"Miss Balalaika figured you would respond better to a familiar face," the doc answered.

"Where's Rock!?" she exclaimed. "Has he been hurt again!?"

"Relax, Mrs. Okajima," the doc answered, clearly aware of Rock and Revy's relationship. "Your husband is perfectly fine. I instructed him to stay in the waiting area while we ran some tests on you. He was of course concerned with your sudden passing out."

"Yeah, no shit, doc," Revy retorted sarcastically. "I'm a bit concerned myself. I've been feelin' sick to my fuckin' stomach for weeks now. I thought gettin' some gunplay action would cure that. I need a fuckin' smoke and drink."

"I would highly advise against that, Mrs. Okajima," the doc replied.

"Look doc, nobody fuckin' tells me what to do," she interrupted.

"Well, for the sake of the baby…" the doc began to say.

"I don't give a shit what medical mumbo jumbo you're gonna tell me," she interrupted back. "I do whatever I…what the fuck did you just say!?"

"I said, for the sake of the baby…" he began to say, before she suddenly grabbed him by his scrub shirt and slammed him against a wall.

"What the fuck are ya talkin' about, Doc!?" she exclaimed. She didn't have her cutlasses, but that wouldn't stop her from starting some shit.

"You are…pregnant, Mrs. Okajima," the Doc replied. He had some of the wind knocked out of him from being slammed against the wall, but he still managed to keep his composure.

"Don't you fuck with me!" she barked at him.

"I am a doctor," he replied. "I would never lie to a patient.

"Well, then your tests must be bullshit!" she continued to shout. "I was told years ago that I couldn't get knocked up!"

"I assure you, they are correct," he grunted. "You are around six weeks pregnant."

Revy loosened her grip on the Doc, and he slid to the floor out of shock. "But I was told I couldn't get pregnant," she said in a quieter tone.

"Based on some information I obtained," he began to say, getting himself back up. "The odds were certainly not in your favor. But I checked the test results more than once, just to be sure. There is no doubt whatsoever. You are indeed with child."

"B-b-but, will it be ok, Doc?" she asked timidly, tears starting to form. "I-I-I smoke and drink so much…" It did just occur to her that she actually wasn't smoking nearly as much the past few weeks. Anytime she was about to she would catch a whiff of Rock's smoke and start feeling sick. The drinking had gone down some too as Balalaika and Chang ordered to conserve supplies. "Does…does Rock know yet?"

"Of course not, Mrs. Okajima," Doc replied. "As my patient, I do not divulge that kind of information. Besides, I figured it was something that you would want to tell him yourself." To his surprise, Revy gave him a hug. They both figured it had to be the pregnancy affecting her emotions. "Please, Doc, go get him for me." This was yet another shock to both of them.

* * *

In the waiting area, Rock was pacing frantically and smoking down cigarettes frantically. Dutch was the only one with him the rest went back to Hotel Moscow to report their success and deliver Ronny to Balalaika and Chang. "What the fuck could be wrong with her!? I've never seen her puke like that before! Besides after some particularly bad binge drinking, but we haven't drank that much in weeks now!"

"I'm sure it's nothing serious, Rock," replied Dutch. Outside he seemed calm and collective, but inside he was also very worried.

"But what if it is, Dutch!?" he shouted. "I can't lose her already! We haven't been married that long! She's the most important person in my life!"

Rock was then surprised when Dutch put his arms around him. "I know you're scared, Rock. I'm scared too. Revy is like a daughter to me. But panicking isn't going to help. We just gotta wait for the Doc to come out and give us the news." This managed to calm Rock down, Dutch then unembraced him and gave him a serious look. "Tell anyone this happened, and I'll knock your teeth out. I don't care what Revy does to me after."

"Right," Rock replied with a bit of a confused look on his face. He could see how Dutch and Revy could bond so easily.

A couple hours after arriving, the Doc finally came to the waiting area to talk to Rock and Dutch. "Hello, Mr. Okajima."

"Is she alright, doctor?" Rock asked timidly.

"She is perfectly fine," he assured him. "She is very anxious to see you now."

* * *

Doc led Rock to Revy's room, where he was pacing frantically back and forth. She didn't know how she was going to tell him. Sure, they had talked about having a child, but both knew their chances were incredibly slim.

"I will leave the two of you alone," he told Rock.

Rock slowly walked into the room as his wife continued to pace. He carefully tapped her on the shoulder. "Revy? Everything okay?" She stood perfectly still, saying nothing, the room was completely silent. She just looked into Rock's eyes, his kind and loving eyes. This was the man she loved, the man she married, the man who literally took a series of bullets for her. She gently placed one hand on his cheek and smiled warmly, much to Rock's surprise.

"Rocky Baby," she began in a soft tone. "Everything is more than okay. Everything is absolutely perfect."

"Then why did you get sick like that?" he asked, confused by his wife's almost serene mood.

"Because," she started to say but trailed off. She just guided his hand to her stomach and began to tear up. "Something amazing has happened to us."

Rock's eyes went wide with disbelief. He felt like he was going to forget how to breathe.

"Holy shit," he replied quietly.

* * *

Dutch was still in the waiting area, tapping his foot frantically on the floor.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" he asked to nobody. As if on cue, Rock and Revy walked towards him, holding each other's hands and looking extremely happy. "So is everything alright?" The two stood there and began to smile wide. "What the fuck is wrong with you two? The Doc drug you or something?" The two then began to snicker, neither could figure out who got to tell him.

"You've known him longer," Rock finally spoke. "You tell him."

"Dutchy, you're gonna be a grandpa!" she exclaimed, grinning wide.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Dutch asked, his mouth looking like it was about to drop to the floor.

* * *

AN: Since I was already working on this chapter, it was easy to get it out immediately after the last. I've been meaning to have something like this happen for a good while. I love the idea of Revy and Rock raising a kid. I also felt like they would refer to Dutch as a grandpa, since I previously had Revy refer to him as the closest thing she had to a real father. I'm going to do my very best to have this updated on a more regular basis. If you'd like to check out my other words, I have a wordpress account where I write reviews, geekwithcliponsDOTwordpressDOTcom. Stay tuned!


	46. War, Part 10 – Start Talking!

**Chapter 46: War, Part 10 – Start Talking!**

Ronny the Jaws was tied to a chair in a bright room with a bag over his head. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there, but he'd been struggling and shouting for a while.

"Get me the fuck outta here!" he screamed multiple times. "I can't fuckin' breathe with stupid bag over my goddamned head!" Finally, he heard a door open, followed by footsteps. "That you Fry Face!? Get this fuckin' bag off my head!" Upon saying this, the bag was pulled off. Standing in front of him was Balalaika, along with Chang. Behind them were Boris and Shenhua (who was slowly sharpening her blades with a devilish smile). "Bout fuckin' time, bitch!" This was followed by a hard bunch to the face from Balalaika herself.

"Such poor manners, Ronald," Balalaika said in a calm fashion. "I would assume you'd have better etiquette than that."

"Fuck you!" he replied, this was followed by another punch to the face.

"Next time I'll have comrade sergeant Boris over there use his fists. Believe me, his hurt a lot more than mine." Boris then cracked his knuckles.

"Tryin' to intimidate me with they cliched bullshit?" Ronny asked rhetorically. "I wasn't born yesterday."

"Could've fooled me with those braces," Balalaika coyly replied, causing Chang to chuckle a little.

"I know what you're tryin' to do, Fry Face," continued Ronny. "We're all in organized crime here. You're tryin' to rough me up to the point where I say whether or not I got more guys waitin' to snuff you out. Well, I ain't fuckin' talkin'!" Balalaika then started laughing, in a particularly maniacal fashion. "What the fuck is so funny!?"

"You think this is an interrogation?" she asked rhetorically through the laughter. "That's so cute."

"The fuck are you talkin' about?" Ronny asked, now with panic in his voice.

Balalaika proceeded to take out a cigar from her coat pocket, light it, then take a long drag from it. She then let out a huge puff of smoke. "You smoke? Don't you, Ronny?" she casually asked. "Would you care for a smoke? It will be your last after all." Ronny's eyes then went wider with clear fear in his eyes. "You can't possibly be that naïve, can you? You didn't think we were going to let you live after all the shit you've put us through, did you?"

"I'm guessing he didn't expect it to all be over this soon," Chang chimed in. "That we needed him to get info on any other mercs that might be out there. But, it would appear he forgot that he also had all those computer experts helping him out." That's when it hit Ronny. "Yeah, those same computer experts have been keeping tabs on your whole operation. We know everything."

"So we can just get straight to the fun part," chuckled Balalaika. "We just wanted to give you a little bit of time to yourself before it was all over."

"You realize Cosa Nostra will just send someone else, right?" Ronny asked. "It's not like I'm the first one to try to take away Roanapur from you fuckers. I won't be the last."

"No shit," replied Balalaika, taking another drag of her cigar. "We're aware your Dago friends will keep coming. Many have and will keep trying to take over this piece of rock we call home. But, until they actually send someone who's actually a threat, we're not losing any sleep." She took a final drag of her cigar and snuffed it out. "So, do you want that cigarette?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Dutch was driving Rock and Revy back to Hotel Moscow, still dumbstruck by the news they had given him at the Hospital. The happy couple were both sitting in the back, holding hands and looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Dutchy's reaction was pretty priceless, eh?" Revy chuckled. "Can't wait to see how everyone else reacts; bet some will shit themselves." She laughed a bit harder at her own remark.

"I didn't really consider that part," replied Rock with a slight chuckle himself. "I'll be sure to send notice to my family when I have a chance."

"Do you…," she began to say but then trailed off. "Do you think we should move to Japan permanently?"

"Why would we do that?" he asked.

"Oh, come on, Rocky Baby," she exclaimed. "This shithole town ain't exactly the ideal place to raise a brat."

"I mean, you're not wrong," he admitted. "But, this is our home. Our own family is here. And we can always travel to Japan to go see them."

"I guess that's true," she thought.

"Besides, that kid will have you two raising it," retorted Dutch. "Between Rock's brains and Revy's gun skills, it could be the most dangerous person in the world."

"'Now there's an idea!" exclaimed Revy. "Our kid may take over Roanapur from Chang and Sis! That would be fuckin' awesome!"

"Not sure I want to think that far ahead," replied Rock with slight panic in his voice. "I'm still wondering how we go about telling everyone at Hotel Moscow."

* * *

Upon entering the lobby, pretty much everyone was there waiting to see them. "So good to see you're ok, Two Hands. I hope it wasn't anything serious," Balalaika greeted.

"Well," Rock began with a slight gulp. "I wouldn't exactly say that." Revy was chuckling a little from her husband's nervousness.

"What do you mean?" asked Chang.

Revy then put her arm around Rock's neck and grinned from ear to ear. "Turns out Rocky Baby here has put a bun in my oven!" The room went totally silent, even more so then when they were at the Yellow Flag and announced they were married.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Eda, breaking the silence, more or less mirroring the last big news. Everyone else who understood the term also had clear shock on their faces.

"What is Twinkie talking about?" asked Shenhua with a clear look of confusion.

"I'll say at as simple as possible to you, Chinglish," chuckled Revy. "Twinkie and Dumbass here have sex!" She pointed to Rock then herself, followed by a pelvic thrust, leading Rock to facepalm. "Dumbass put baby in Twinkie!" She did the previous pointing gestures, then pointed her stomach. She then gave Rock a kiss on the cheek and he went bright red. Everyone now seemed to clearly understand what was going on. The whole lobby went into an uproar. Benny gave Rock a giant hug, followed by his sparring buddies.

"Now we just need a place to stay," grumbled Rock.

"Aw fuck that's right," groaned Revy. "Our apartment got shot all to shit!"

* * *

AN: That's the end of the War arc! I'm sorry it took so long to get a new chapter out! A lot has been happening in my personal life: working on my website, opening an Etsy shop, plus dealing with the shitty weather that's been affecting my health. Next chapter I release will be a special announcement of sorts. Stay tuned!


	47. Negotiations

Balalaika and Chang had to set up a meeting with the higher ups of La Cosa Nostra, to go over what was to be done after the brief war started by Ronny the Jaws. In addition to Boris and Shenhua, the Lagoon Company, and various other enforcers were brought along in case things got out of hand. They were meeting with boss Vincenzo Milanesi, an imposing man with a stocky build, appeared to be in his mid 50s.

"How nice to see you again, Vincenzo," Balalaika casually greeted. "How have you been lately?"

"Cut the formality bullshit, Fry Face," Vincenzo replied. "We know Ronny tried to fuck you and your associates over."

"He wasn't exactly subtle about it," Balalaika dryly replied.

"What have you done with him?" asked Vincenzo.

"I'm sure you can guess what we did to him," Chang chimed in. "You didn't expect us to let him live, did you?"

Vincenzo took out a cigar, cut the end, lit it, and took a long drag. He let out a puff of smoke before speaking again.

"No, I suppose that's reasonable," he replied. "We explained to him years ago that he wasn't supposed to try and fuck with your or Balalaika. Obviously, he didn't listen. Goddamn kids think they know better than their elders."

"How far out of high school was he with those chompers?" Revy chimed in with a chuckle.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Vincenzo asked her directly, his tone definitely angry.

"Don't mind her," Balalaika interrupted. "Revy tends to have a sharp tongue."

"Regardless," Vincenzo carried on, ignoring Revy. "We wish to have his body, so that we can give him a proper burial."

Balalaika smiled a bit at this remark, then motioned one of her men to come forward. They then placed a box on the table in between her and Vincenzo.

"That might be difficult to fulfill," she replied. She then moved the box closer to Vincenzo and motioned him to open it, smiling devilishly as she did.

He slowly opened the box, his eyes went wide when he saw it was Ronny's severed head.

"What the fuck is this!?" exclaimed.

"It's a fuckin' severed head, dip shit," Revy chimed in again. "Specifically it's Metal Mouth's severed head."

"Oh my god, Revy," Dutch said under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What's the big fuckin' deal?" Revy asked. "You said it yourself, he didn't listen to you."

"Doesn't mean you don't show some respect, you mouthy little bitch," he barked at her.

This remark got Rock agitated. Luckily Dutch gave him a slight signal to stay calm.

"Respect?" Revy chuckled. "That metal mouthed mother fucker brought war on this place. People that had nothing to do with any of this shit got their lives put in danger."

She began shaking a bit, even seemed to be tearing up. Rock guessed the pregnancy hormones were having some affect on her.

"He hired cocksuckers who enjoyed raping kids! I don't give a shit about your traditions! He shit all over that when he fucked with us! You wanna make him presentable for a funeral? Stick his head on a goddamn mannequin in a fuckin' suit and call it a day!"

"You gonna let this bitch talk to me that way!?" Vincenzo addressed Balalaika.

"She's not part of my organization," she replied. "She merely does work for me from time to time.

"Then what if I just have her killed myself?" he then snapped his fingers and his men pulled out their guns. Likewise, Balalaika and Chang's men pulled out their guns, along with the Lagoon Company.

"Tell me, Vincenzo," Balalaika began calmly. "Is there some sort of code among you Dagos against harming pregnant women?" The Italian crime boss then got a concerned look on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, it just so happens that Revy here is with child. So, I would say you'd be willing to cut her some slack this time."

Balalaika proceeded to take a long drag of her own cigar. She let the smoke fill her lungs and then let out a long puff.

"I'm also thinking we won't be needing your services in Roanapur any longer."

"What the fuck are you tellin' me here, Fry Face?" Vincenzo asked angrily, even though he already knew the answer.

"I'm telling you that you and your greasy Dago goombas are no longer welcome in this city," she said bluntly. "Or at least, none of your criminal organizations are welcome. And I think Mr. Chang will agree with me. Isn't that right, baby?"

"I'm gonna have to agree," replied Chang. "La Cosa Nostra has proven itself untrustworthy among the other organizations of Roanapur."

"You two are our of your fuckin' minds!" Vincenzo exclaimed, standing up from his seat. "Do you have any idea the kinda shit storm you'll bring by cuttin' us out!?"

"You mean, besides the shit show your metal mouthed moron caused for months?" Chang asked sarcastically.

"Or your previous moron, Verrocchio, caused when he sent those devil children after me?" Balalaika chimed in. "I think we can manage. You have one week to close any previous business ventures you had in this fair city. After that, you're free to do any number of legal activities. Like maybe open a nice little bistro or something. But, should we discover any sort of illegal activity going on…well, I'm sure you can figure that out."

"Fuckin' Russkie bitch!" exclaimed Vincenzo.

"You'll hear no disagreement from me," replied Balalaika, sporting another devilish smile.

Vincenzo and his men left the meeting spot, leaving everyone else to stand there and cheer over their victory.

"Damn, Sis!" exclaimed Revy. "That was fuckin' incredible!"

"I have to admit, I was a bit nervous," said Rock. "Feels like it could've easily turned into a bloodbath."

"No way that idiot Dago would stir up more trouble after all the shit Ronny put us through," Balalaika pointed out. "It would be a waste of time and money."

"Me being' knocked up seemed to come in handy," chuckled Revy.

"Indeed it was, Two Hands," Balalaika warmly replied. "Once again, congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you very much, Miss Balalaika," Rock replied with a bow. Certain habits were still hard to break.

"Cut that shit out, Rocky Baby," exclaimed Revy, smacking her husband upside the head.

* * *

AN: New chapter! WOOT! Sorry it took so long again, I got distracted uploading these stories to Wattpad. Hopefully the next chapter will be written way sooner!


End file.
